Beep Beep Symphony
by lebunnylub
Summary: Arthur won his very own personal robot! Wait! Is this a blessing or a curse? Will he stop calling him dude? And for the love of- put some clothes on! Human names used and Suggestive material. Chobits themed. There will be Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Read: **Story with a Chobits theme; if you haven't read or seen Chobits it's basically a boy finds a robot girl they figure things about themselves and what it's like to be in love and find that person who will love you. Basically, it's also really cute. This story is not a crossover and will differ from the series, one it's two men and two there will be different issues and/or problems.

**Please: R**eview so I know my story is any good or needs any changes or I shouldn't even bother.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Chobits.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland an aspiring college student was taking a normal class this afternoon as per usual. A normal boring class, in a normal boring school filled with to be expected normal boring students. Well to most other people they wouldn't consider themselves boring, Arthur was the boring one to most of the students at the school. He wasn't the type who went out and partied or drank and messed around though he did have one or two experiences where drinking got the better of him but he has been staying clean for the rest of college. He was a man of study and wanted to graduate with a masters in literature and hopefully history as well. Because of his lack of social attitude he stayed inside mostly unless he was working which he helped run a small cafe down the street from his house.<p>

Today, he was sitting taking notes in class when the teacher announced a school wide lottery taking place. For a small fee one can buy a ticket and have a chance to win a model Humanoid Personal Assistant or HPA for short. These were basically computers that looked like humans, who could do human tasks while also balancing the complexities of computer programming. Arthur didn't have much money, he was paying his own rent for his own apartment but the ticket was cheap and it was nice to have a little dream.

Yes, the thought of having someone to do the laundry, to do the dishes and take care of things in his apartment would make him cry tears of joy. Of course being a realist he didn't actually get his hopes up for winning but he thought it wasn't so bad to take a chance now and again.

With that Arthur bought his ticket, dropped the other end in the collection box and soon forgot about it ever happening to preoccupied with school and work to remember he was part of a lottery he probably wasn't going to win.

He forgot about it instantly and never thought about it again until a week later when around 10pm he heard loud knocking coming from his door. He wondered who it could have been at this hour and hoped it wasn't one of the neighbors or the landlord expecting rent of all things, he still had a few days. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a delivery man with a rather large package.

"Uhh...may I help you?" Arthur asked as he probed his mind to what he could have bought that was so huge, he eyed it carefully and was truly puzzled on what it could be.

"Arthur Kirkland, sir?" The man at the door asked then handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes, That's me." Arthur said and took the paper, that had his name, address and student Id.

"Yes, You're the winner of the school lottery, here's your HPA." The man said the wheeled the box in, almost not being able to get it through the door, albeit they were pretty narrow door ways.

"That lottery? Really! Bloody hell...I never thought..." He trailed off when the man put the box in the small living room and turned around to leave without another word.

Arthur then looked at the box, he walked around and tapped a few times, there was no noise and couldn't help but sigh.

"...Honestly, what am I doing?" He said and proceeded to grab a razor blade to cut the cardboard apart. He opened it up and inside was what he considered the most amazing thing in the world.

His HPA, a man, curled up like a child with what seemed to be a white night gown with a red ribbon around his neck. Arthur stared in wonder as he tried to grasp his situation, this all had to be too go to be true. It just had to be. He cut the box open more so he could gain more access to the body. He noticed that it was rather tall and from just trying to drag it off the box and lay it out on the floor, much heavier. Finally getting it laid out on the floor he took a moment to examine the face of his new addition to his home, it looked young but very handsome, it had dirty-blonde hair with e peculiar piece that stood out funny.

The brit then folded up the cardboard box flat and leaned it against the wall. He then went back to examining his prize. His heart rate sped up when he realized he finally got what he wanted, now things were going to get easier and he wouldn't have to worry about housework and such so much. With his excitement he knelt down beside the robotic man and scanned his eyes up and down it's body, taking note how very realistic it all was but also a very problematic matter.

"Where's the bloody on switch." Arthur sigh and tried to inspect the body further but found no hint of where there was an on switch. He took a moment to think and tried to see if commanding it to awaken would work, which it did not.

"If I...were a robot...were would they put my on switch?" He mumbled and his mind slowly but steadily went to a dirty place. Arthur Kirkland was for the most part a homosexual, he hasn't been in too many relationships to show for it but he did prefer guys over females. He did treat everyone equally but he couldn't help the feelings he had or the fleeting thoughts he would get when he saw a particularly handsome man.

He gulped and with shaking hands and a small blush he was trying t push away from his cheeks, he lifted up on of the legs and put it over his shoulder. He eyed the man's ass for a moment and concluded it did look as if his finger would go in without a problem. He slowly and delicately pushed his finger, it was strange how real it felt inside despite that it was still rather cold and wondered if they wanted to make it this authentic. It would have been weirder if when he pressed in all he felt were wires and switch or button, but that's what he guess was in their.

With a deep breathe he pushed the finger in further, it felt soft but it was obvious it was simply fake material. He moved his finger, probing a bit and has having a hard time fighting back even more of a blush. When he saw no signs of movement from the robot under him, he growled in irritation and thrust his finger as deep as he could colliding with something a little firmer. Suddenly he heard a reboot noise and withdrew his finger and put the robots leg down as it arched it's back and then rested back down. Surprised by it's sudden movements he scrambled quickly away and put his back against the wall, staring at the robotic man still on the floor.

"U-Um...Hello?" Arthur asked timidly.

The robotic being sat up and opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of blue.

"Hello? Can you speak?" Arthur asked beginning to calm down as he stared into those deep pools of blue.

The robotic man nodded, his face straight and eyes glossy.

"Thank you for waking me, please wait a moment to download personality file." The man said in a computerized voice that made Arthur cringe a bit.

"F-Fine." was all he could say, he was just relieved it was working properly.

Silence filled the room except for what sounded like a soft hum. The robot's eyes lit up even more and there seemed to be numbers scattering about at the speed of light in the reflection.

"One moment..." The robotic man chimed then closed his eyes. He opened them after a few minutes and they looked like normal eyes again but this time there was more expression on his face. He smiled so brightly.

"Hey dude! I'm ALfred! What's your name?" The robot claiming his name to be Alfred said cheerfully.

"Alfred? Well, I have no problem with the name but I thought owners named the machine not themselves. Oh, where are my manners, Arthur Kirkland. You will be helping me out from now on." Arthur said straightening his back and smirking at the man in front of him, his mind told him that things were finally going to go his way.

Alfred stared for a moment then stood up, Arthur noted that the white night gown wasn't entirely too long and cleared his throat as he stood up also not bothering to look Alfred in the eyes. He did notice that Alfred was a rather handsome young guy, he looked built but wasn't too muscular he had a nice face; Arthur quickly shook his head trying not to think about those thoughts when he knew that Alfred was indeed just a robot.

"Well, Alfred...right now I'm going to go do some reading and then head off to bed." Arthur said and tried to look at the robot with a clam expression despite his nervous sweating.

"Ha ha! You're boring Arthur!" Alfred stated loudly.

Arthur gasped in shock from what he said and a vein throbbed in his forehead. "I'm not boring you twit! I just enjoy reading!"

"Boring! Boring!" He cheered childishly.

"Y-You...bastard, I should just turn you off!" He said clenching his fist, then Arthur heard thumping from below and the downstairs tenants yelling at him to shut up.

"Haha, You need to calm down dude." Alfred said with a smile.

"Would you shut it?" Arthur said trying to whisper as loudly as possible but was just making a fool of himself making Alfred laugh.

"Arthur, I like you." Alfred said and grabbed the mans head smiling cheerfully, Arthur looked terrified from the hold and tried to get his head free but found the grasp too strong. Alfred leaned his head down and smashed his lips against the smaller mans. Arthur fell back on his butt in surprise making Alfred fall down on top of him, he let out a gasp from the crushing weight on top of him and bruising weight on his lips. Arthur tried to turn his head away from the kiss but he couldn't help but notice how soft and warm those lips actually were. Despite the roughness of it all, this was a nice kiss.

Alfred parted the kiss and both stared at each other ignoring the neighbors yelling, Arthur was breathing heavily as he looked up at the man above him who was smiling childishly. Arthur looked at the man and noticed the night gown had slipped it's way up the man's body , he blushed when he noticed that the robot was anatomically and then he felt that blood was starting to run down into his lip.

Alfred tilted his head concerned. "Arthur, you're losing blood out your nose."

"I-I'm fine you git, now would you get off me?" Arthur snapped turning his head, Alfred's eyes then went glassy as a light moved across a few times and the hum of a computer filled the room again. Sitting back he allowed Arthur room but he was still too close for comfort. Arthur looked back at Alfred to only be met with the sight of the man taking of his white night gown and folding it up to hold it against Arthur's nose.

Arthur nervous leaned away but looked at the others calm smile and decided to shyly take the gown and press it to his nose, he was definitely going to need it now. He quickly turned his head so he wouldn't look at the naked figure in front of him so he could finally calm down. When he finished he put the he put the now slightly bloodied gown down but he refused to look at Alfred.

"You okay?" Alfred asked and leaned closer.

"I-I'm fine...just put some clothes on." Arthur said sharply with annoyance.

"I don't have any, can't I wear yours?" Alfred asked innocently.

Arthur turned and stared at the man dumbfounded, then switched to glaring at him spitefully. Alfred still kept his sweet smile.

"Do you think anything I owned would fit you?" He yelled.

"Huh?" Alfred asked then scanned the others body. " Hey, you're pretty small." He said and laughed.

"P-Prat!" Arthur hurriedly got up and ALfred followed closely behind, he went straight to his room where took off a sheet from his bed. He kept his head turned away and handed the sheet to Alfred.

"Wear this for now." He said shortly.

"Thanks." Alfred took it and quickly wrapped himself up in it.

"God, I'm tired now. Alfred...just go sleep in the living room." Arthur said still not bothering to turn and face him.

"Don't wanna." Alfred said with a huff.

"Just go to the living room." Arthur said this time a bit more sternly.

"Nu-uh! Let's sleep together." Alfred said.

"No we can't! You're a robot, do you even sleep?" Arthur asked trying to find a way to get the other to leave him alone. He turned to face the man to show he was seriously not going to take this.

"I can mimic sleep! Come on lets stay together!" Alfred said happily, hoping his good attitude would win the other over.

"Alfred go to the living room, as your owner I'm telling you to let me sleep alone." He snapped rather coldly.

"Ugh! Fine...you big eyebrowed jerk ...and you're not my owner..." Alfred mumbled then with a sullen expression walked back to the living room.

When he was out of sight he closed his door and then collapsed onto his bed, he didn't bother to move the covers and get comfy, he was too tired to move now. He sighed in frustration and wondered if things were actually going to get easier for him but he slowly let everything go as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note!<strong> Uhh...I guess I just want to point out Arthur lives in an American apartment...cause that's all I know. Basically if you don't know it's like a house but waaayyyyy squished. Living room and kitchen, are half and half. About a 3feet of hallway and the bedroom with a small ass bathroom...if you're lucky. You can have a separate bathroom area but it's uber tiny too.

The only reason I point this out is because in Chobits, it was basically the living room and bedroom were the same place...maybe even the kitchen.


	2. Makings of a Lovely Home

Speaking: ABCabcABCabc.

Thoughts: _ABCabcABCabc_

Important:** ABCabcABCabc.**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not own Hetalia all rights belong to the original owner.**  
><strong>

Thanks for the reviews, I guess all I can say is keep reviewing it means a lot.

* * *

><p>"<em> Uhh...What is this weight...ugh it's crushing my chest, why can't I move? Am I stuck or having those out of body experiences? Well, I don't think so...still why can't I even move? Theres something against me I can feel it...ugh...what the bloody hell is it?"<em>

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and saw his window let in the early rays of light signaling the morning. He groaned and closed his eyes adjusting to the light and remembered the weight that was on his chest, he turned to the side and froze in shock to see Alfred nuzzled up next to him, their faces mere centimeters apart. Alfred's mouth was slightly open but there was no breathe, he didn't need to breathe but he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. Arthur then looked to see that Alfred had slung his hand and leg around Arthurs body to cuddle him close, the only thing on top of them was Alfred's sheet, so that meant...

"Get off of me!" Arthur shouted and kicked the man off his bed taking the sheet with him as he twisted in the air, making for a loud thud on the floor.

Alfred opened his eyes in surprise and sat up on the floor to stare at Arthur in disbelief. "What did you do that for?"

"Alfred, I told you last night I didn't want you sleeping with me and you go and do it anyway! If anything you deserved it." Arthur snapped.

Alfred stood up forgetting about the sheet and put his hands on his hips with no shame what so ever. Arthur put his hand in front of his face a bit and turned away in discomfort.

"I just thought you looked lonely and it was boring in the living room." Alfred said.

"Fine Fine, whatever just put the sheet back on..." He trailed off still not looking at the other man.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred quickly brought the sheet and wrapped it around himself allowing the brit to finally look at him face to face. Alfred was smiling excitedly.

"What?" Arthur asked, suspicious of the over excited expression on his face.

"Hey, what are we going to do today, Artie?" Alfred asked beaming.

"Artie? My name is Arthur you will address me as such and I am going to school then work. On my way home I'll pick out some clothes that will fit you but they will be cheap I don't have much money. I need you to stay home and start helping out. I will make a list and explain what you need to do." Arthur said and stood up off his bed while trying to comb his hair a bit with his fingers.

"No way dude! That's boring! You can't just leave me here to do chores! I'm the awesome hero, I should be doing cool things!" Alfred insisted.

"Like it or not that's what you need to do, come now Alfred it's what your programmed to do." Arthur said and busily walked to his drawers to bring out his school clothes.

"Can you stop saying stuff like that?" Alfred said and approached the other from behind and stared at his head.

Arthur turned around a bit and could feel guilt rising up in his stomach from the man's expression. "W-What do you mean?" He asked and turned around quickly starting to feel nervous.

"Stuff like programming and junk. I- I don't like it." Alfred said this time more forcefully.

Arthur turned with his clothes in hand and looked the taller blonde in the eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I see then, I wont say that anymore but you still need to do as I tell you okay? Alfred?" Arthur asked softly trying to smile a bit but felt awkward.

"Okay Artie! Haha!" Alfred then hugged the brit and wrapped him in the sheet itself pressing their bodies together as roughly as possible.

"A-Alfred let go! C-Can't breathe!" Arthur said with a gasp as he twitched in the bone crushing hug.

"Oops sorry dude!" Alfred said and let him go but was smiling softly towards the other.

"Ahem, well I need to get dressed and go to school, I'll make you the list." Arthur said and looked seriously at the other for a moment who just smiled back in return. "Well...?" Arthur asked after a moment.

Alfred looked confused. "Well, what?" Alfred asked.

"Aren't you going to leave for me to get dressed?" Arthur asked raising one huge eyebrow.

"Do I have to?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Yes! You twit!" Arthur said and pointed to the door.

"Hmm...I want to stay." Alfred said simply and ignored the others out burst.

"Why would you want to stay?" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

"I dunno." Alfred said and shrugged his shoulders "I just want to be with you."

"A-Ah, well that's all very nice indeed but I need privacy, please leave Alfred." Arthur said as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Haha, well since you said please I'll let it go this time." Alfred said and walked out of the room not before giving a small wave before he closed the door behind him.

Arthur shook his head and hurriedly got dressed, then wrote down the list of chores for Alfred. We walked out and saw Alfred sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, looking out the window. He seemed to be spacing out and Arthur took a moment to wonder if robots actually did space out or not. When Alfred noticed Arthur enter the living room he stood up quickly with a grin.

"Here, I have your chores, the laundry rooms are down the hall and I have instructions on what loads to do, which soap to use and on what temperature water. Though in this run down place I bet it's all cold water, still make sure you follow these instructions and get them done before I get back tonight." Arthur said handing the paper over to Alfred who still held a cheerful smile on his face till 'tonight' was uttered at the end.

"Tonight? How long will you be gone?" Alfred asked earnestly.

"Hmm...Well my last class doesn't get out till around four in the afternoon then I have work that last till seven, I will be going to buy you some clothes...so I should be back around eight." Arthur said simply.

"Wahh? That's too long! Dude you should ditch school today!" Alfred said with a smirk on his face.

"No way am I doing that! I have a perfect record and I am not going to slander it now." Arthur shot back in annoyance.

"Man, you're boring!" Alfred huffed and turned around.

"You're acting like a child, Alfred we'll hang out later just do the chores I gave you."Arthur said staring at the back of the figure in distress.

"R-really? You promise?" Alfred said turning his back around to stare seriously at the other.

"Yes, I promise- oh great! I need to go or I'll be late! Take care of things!" Arthur then hurried to the kitchen took out a pre-made scone and bolted out the door leaving Alfred by himself. Alfred looked at the list and set it down in the little table by the kitchen. He then sat down and stared outside and watched birds hang on telephone wires.

* * *

><p>With two bus stops and a train ride later, Arthur Kirkland found himself rushing to his first class, he would still be considered early but he was running late in his mind. He usually got other work done before hand and meeting Alfred last night took away from his studying time, not that he actually needed it. He walked into class and saw a few students had already made their way to their seats.<p>

The ever early Ludwig was there but this time, another boy was beside him. He was small and dopey looking as he just smiled and chatted aimlessly about things but it didn't go un-noticed by Arthur that they were holding hands. Arthur not wanting to be rude simply sat down and took out his notes but he wondered where the boy had come from. He had an odd curl on the side of his head that made him unique and it reminded him a bit of Alfred. His heart seemed to give one loud beat compared to the others making Arthur stretch his collar a bit.

He went back to reading his notes and didn't notice another person sit next to him till the other was breathing on his neck. He jerked back and almost fell out of his seat and glared angrily at non other then Francis Bonnefoy who was smirking at him playfully.

"God, Francis do you know anything about personal space?" He asked shortly, still glaring at the other man who winked back at him.

"Still the same as ever even though you won that HPA? Ho ho~" Francis asked with a smirk.

"Ah, how did you know?" Arthur asked suspicious.

"The whole school knows, it was announced you and Ludwig over there were the only winners. He got a cutie too! I was hoping you would bring yours with you so I could see for myself." Francis purred in his ear and looked over to the other two.

"Why would I bring him here?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? You don't know? My my! Well they're computers right? They have a special program in them, they are basically note takers, they can record a lecture or conversation and all you have to do is tell them to do it." Francis said.

"Really? Then wouldn't I just have the lecture recorded then?" Arthur asked this time a bit more interested and relaxed.

Francis put his arm around the others shoulder and leaned in. "All you have to do is tell it to repeat key points in the lecture or certain parts of it, they can rewind and skip parts to your liking. Really Arthur you should have brought him!"

"Ah, well I didn't know, there wasn't exactly a manual with him." Arthur said beginning to feel embarrassed and pushed the arm off him.

"So cute, how about we go for some dinner later tonight? Or maybe we can back to my place and I can cook you something? What do you say?" Francis said placing his head on the others shoulder.

"I say, get back to your seat and leave me alone stupid frog." Arthur hissed at him darkly.

"My, how cold." Francis said putting his hands up and resuming his seat at his desk. "Still, you should bring him to school, I would love to see how cute he is!"

"Heh! He's not even cute." Arthur muttered and went to scribbling in his notebook leaving Francis to giggle to himself.

After class, Arthur went and hurriedly made his way over to the German man who was walking away with his HPA clinging to his arm.

"Umm, excuse me!" Arthur said outstretching a hand but recoiled when the tall muscular German turned around.

"Yes, vat is it?" He asked, his voice was deep making him sound a bit more intimidating.

"Oh well, I was also a winner for an HPA and I was wondering if yours came with a manual of some sort?" Arthur asked trying to seem friendly.

"No...Feliciano didn't come with one, I'm confused too but I guess each come with their own perks and attributes." He said and looked to see Feliciano now staring at Arthur.

"Feliciano? Did you name him that?" Arthur asked finding the name odd from the German.

"Actually no, he named himself, strange they're not supposed to do that but I guess this is what you get for winning something from a lottery." Ludwig said.

"Same here, Alfred named himself as well and he has a very eccentric personality too." Arthur added.

"Oh, here as well...usually an HPA doesn't come with a personality file and you must go out and buy one but it seems it was hard wired into their systems." Ludwig explained.

"I see that is quite odd-"

"Are you being nice to Alfred?" The smaller man spoke with an Italian accent, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh, ah well he's at home now doing some chores. I'll get to him later tonight." Arthur said feeling strange answering a robot.

"Ve~ Just hurry home to him okay?" Feliciano said with simplistic smile.

"Oh, I will." Arthur said.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Ludwig asked this time a little impatient.

"Well, none yet...oh did you use him to record the lecture today?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Ja, though he is kind of a klutz he is very useful." Ludwig stated with a nod.

"I'm sorry about this morning!" Feliciano whined.

" I know I know, it's okay." Ludwig said with a sigh and the two then walked off to their next class waving goodbye to Arthur.

"_...Well at least I'm not the only one." _Arthur thought and hurriedly went to his next class.

The day panned out as usually as boring aside from a few students who wondered about his new HPA and where it was and what it looked like. It bugged Arthur that they asked if it was cute or good looking. It was a robot, a robot shouldn't be about looks.

After school he rushed to the bus stop and went to his job busting tables at a cafe/ restaurant, he was allowed to wait a few tables when it wasn't busy which would always be the last few people before the place closed. He was allowed to keep any tips that came his way, a reason he liked the job so much though he felt dead tired by the end of it. When he finished and was the last one to close up he hurried down to a small outlet mall where he could buy some clothing for Alfred. When he entered his face grew sullen when he realized he had no idea what size the man exactly was.

Going back now would take too much time and letting the man go naked another day wasn't worth it either. He sighed and went to where he found some sweat pants and a T-shirt that looked like it would be big enough. He picked a t-shirt that had a little British flag on the chest and went to grab some underwear. At the check out stand he was faced with yet another problem, what would the clerk think of him buying clothes obviously bigger then he was? Would they get the wrong impression? It was nothing, they probably wouldn't even care.

The clerk rang the items up slowly and non-chalantly but when he looked up to tell Arthur the total he quirked his head to the side and eyed the man's body quickly. To say Arthur was uncomfortable would be an understatement but the man went back to having a bored expression when Arthur handed him the money. Arthur took the bag and ran out of the store quickly and to the next bus home.

He finally made it inside and heard the water running in the kitchen, he walked in to see Alfred washing dishes over the sink, the sheet wrapped around his waist. Arthur looked to the side and saw the clean dishes on the kitchen counter but could see a plate or two were cracked. He let out a sigh and placed his book bag and the bag of clothes on the kitchen table.

"I thought you would have this finished before I got home?" Arthur asked.

"Well, sorry dude you didn't say on your list to do it right away and besides I'm almost done." Alfred said and finished rinsing off the last tea cup.

"No, that's fine...sorry just a busy day, anyway I got you some clothes so you can take off that sheet. It's probably filthy by now from being dragged on the ground all day." Arthur said and handed the clothes to Alfred who smiled brightly.

"Sweet! Are they cool?" Alfred asked with a childish glimmer in his eyes.

"I don't have much money and I didn't know your size, I just got you what I thought would fit!" He said quickly beginning to feel nervous.

"Haha, this one has a little British flag on it, you're weird!" Alfred said and put it on over his head.

"I'm not!" Arthur huffed.

"Dude you're so weird! It's cool though, I still like you!" Alfred said and dropped the sheet from around his waist, Arthur blushed and turned his back as Alfred put on his underwear and sweatpants.

"You should have gone to the bathroom you git and not just changed in the kitchen." Arthur mumbled and turned around after he was sure Alfred was properly dressed.

"Hey it's just you and me and I don't mind if you see me naked!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Oh...S-Still!" Arthur was about to lecture him when Alfred grabbed his shoulders in crushing grip and stared darkly at him.

"W-What has gotten!"

"Artie, I...forgot to say welcome home." His dark expression did not falter, in fact it grew even more serious.

"It's fine, let me go you git! It's starting to really hurt." Arthur hissed and tried to push him away.

"No, we have to do it over!" Alfred stated.

"Do what over?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Go back out and come in!" Alfred said and then pushed the other to the door.

"Alfred we are not doing this!" Arthur hissed trying to dig his heels into the floor but it wasn't stopping the other man. Arthur heard a banging from downstairs and was worried his neighbors were going to get upset again.

"Alfred, don't." He said this time a little lower.

"Nope, we're doing this." He pushed Arthur outside the apartment into the hallway. "Okay, wait a minute and then come in." Alfred then closed the door on Arthur.

_"...Did I just get thrown out of my own home?"_ He asked himself and let out a sigh as he cracked his aching neck. He waited for a few moments not bothering to count for a minute then went and opened his door, he looked to the side to see Alfred pretending to do dishes. Once the door was open all the way Alfred looked and gave him, his most dazzling smile as he briskly walked over to the other.

"Welcome home Artie!" Alfred then wrapped his arms around Arthur and picked him up and spun him around with a laugh.

"H-hey, put me down!" Arthur protested but felt himself smiling.

Alfred put him down but didn't release his hold on the other though it was soft and gentle not crushing like it usually was.

"You smell good." Alfred said softly into the others ear making Arthur blush.

"How can you even smell me?" Arthur asked truly curious.

"Hey, I have a sensory program. It's different for each one of us but we can smell things and think something smells better then something else." Alfred stated and didn't let go of Arthur.

"I see, interesting and what do I smell like that is so good?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Hmm...everything." Alfred mumbled.

"Really, I hardly believe that." Arthur said and pushed the man away.

"I like your smell Artie, it's the best no joke!" Alfred stated and allowed the other an arms space of room.

"I smell like a pig, I need to go shower." Arthur said breaking free of the hug and running to the bathroom.

"Let me join you!" Alfred said.

"No!" Arthur then shut the door in Alfred's face and started the shower up.

* * *

><p>-I hope you enjoy this chapter, people will mostly be in pairs of HPA and owner. Feliciano is actually a friend of Alfred's from way way back which I will explain later. Tsundere Arthur is so very fun.<p>

Please review!


	3. Lets Learn Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

**Note:** This for the most part is a USUK fanfic, but there will be others dribbled in with their own stories. Please, review and I hope you guys like the chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews already they're great.

* * *

><p>The night had gone by peacefully after Arthur's shower, he ate his dinner, did some homework and went to bed. Alfred did ask to sleep with him but he refused and that was the end of it, or so he thought.<p>

Arthur still sleeping in the early morning could feel something pressed behind him, spooning him with a weight that slung across his side. He didn't really think anything of it, except it was warm and inviting. He turned to face the warmth still mostly in his sleep and nuzzled his face closer, he didn't think to what it could be but he felt something was off. It was a firm substance, but it was soft to the touch against his face and didn't feel like any cloth, it was more natural. Arthur moved a hand up and felt the material, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out in his sleepy haze. He rubbed it a bit and tired to pinch it between his thumb and finger to find it didn't have much give. He heard a small moan from above him that vibrated the chest.

Arthur shot his eyes open and looked to see a very toned chest in front of him, he froze in shock and Alfred simply pulled him closer to his body.

"Mmm...Arthur." He sighed happily.

Arthur blushed and gritted his teeth.

"Y-You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled and with both his arms and legs pushed Alfred off the bed as roughly as possible.

He hit the floor with a loud thud. "Artie~" Alfred whined laying on the floor.

Arthur sat up so he could glare down at the man on the floor but was caught off guard when he noticed that Alfred was yet again naked.

"W-What happened to your clothes?" He asked obviously irritated.

"I had to wear them all night?" Alfred asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you can't just walk around my apartment naked, what if the landlord comes by and sees you? What if she gets the wrong idea? Come on Alfred think things through!" He said and finally stood up to tower over the naked blonde on the floor.

Alfred stood up and pushed Arthur down on his bed. " I was going to put them on after we woke up, it would be weird to sleep with them on all night." He countered.

"G-Get off, and how would it be weird? You make no sense." Arthur said this time blushing a bit having a muscular naked figure above him looking so seriously at him.

"Nu-uh! Not till you apologize! It makes perfect sense! Those are my day clothes, I need night clothes for sleeping." Alfred said with a smirk, he sat back but kept Arthur pinned underneath him as a seat.

Arthur groaned, the weight was crushing his pelvic bone and if anyone saw them they would think Alfred was getting a ride from Arthur from the way his legs straddled the others sides. He panted a bit and he tried not to let things go to his head, it may have been a while since he had such pressure on his lower regions that they are much too sensitive to touch. Things had to stop and now before he would regret it.

"F-fine, I'm sorry you damn git, just get off. I'll try to buy you some pajamas soon as possible." Arthur mumbled as he turned his head to the side.

Alfred brightened and he leaned forward causing an unwanted but much appreciated grind to his groined that he moaned as Alfred kissed him on the cheek then hopped off and left the room strutting proudly. Arthur laid in his bed to relax his beating heart and keep himself from growing hard, he didn't have time to jerk himself off before class. If he just calmed down the boner would subside. It was a pity though.

_"To be turned on by a robot what kind of sick pervert am I? Ohh...It has been a while since I've been stimulated by another touch...that's it. Yes, I don't need to worry it's perfectly natural, I don't have some weird robot fetish." _He thought as he got dressed and left his room, he looked around the corner to see Alfred in the living room already clothed.

Alfred seemed to be spacing out looking out the sliding glass door that led out to that two feet of wood that would be considered a balcony. He was staring blankly at the birds, the sky, and the town before he snapped his head around to see Arthur. His face lit up and he briskly stood up.

"Dude! You took forever! Lets go!" Alfred cheered with a smile.

"Lets?" Arthur murmured in confusion.

"Yeah today I'm going to school with you!" Alfred cheered and gave a fist pump.

Arthur scanned Alfred for a second and noticed that his clothes, they were cheap and didn't flatter the mans figure at all. They didn't match and lacked any style, Alfred didn't care but for Arthur he felt that people would mock him for dressing Alfred so...plainly. Francis would jump on his case the moment he saw them. Francis, oh God! If he saw Alfred he would be trying to probe him within a minute, no less then a minute! That frog would definitely try to make a move on Alfred, who wouldn't?

"Umm...Well you see, sorry to tell you this but you can't come this week I'm afraid." Arthur said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? Why?" Alfred asked confused and disappointed.

"Oh! Well it's obvious that! ...I want to buy you some new clothes to show you off!" Arthur stated and for the most part was true.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense, but dude, how long will that take?" Alfred asked, he wasn't pleased but he did want to look good in front of all of Arthur's classmates.

"Probably about a week or two, depending on work." Arthur stated and then went to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

"What! That's too long! Please let me go with you! I finished all those stupid chores and I can help you at school!" Alfred whined loudly causing Arthur to cover his ears in annoyance.

"Alfred, please be a dear and just stay home for a while longer, okay?" Arthur asked trying to be as sweet as possible.

"Dude, I'm putting my foot down, I can't stand being so cramped up for the whole day!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred, stop it." Arthur snapped.

"No, I'll just follow you!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Agh! Fine, Alfred you can come but...there are some rules! Don't forget what you're about to hear!"

"Anything!"

" One! Francis Bonnefoy is a slimy frog do not let him touch you!"

"Roger!"

"Two! Stay by my side at all times! Do not wander around!"

" You bet!"

"Three! Do not speak unless spoken too!"

"Got it!"

Four! Do not complain!"

"But~"

"Don't!"

"Right, got it."

"And five! Never take your clothes off!"

"Solid!" Alfred then gave a wink and thumbs up to Arthur who just sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Miss! Miss! Please open up." A man said knocking loudly on the door of his landlord. The man was a middle aged drinking man that lived underneath Arthur's apartment.<p>

"What do you want aru?" The woman said before opening up the door, she was a small chinese woman with beautiful chocolate brown hair put into buns on each side of her head. She kept a beautiful pink flower on her left bun while she wore a black Chinese dress with a gold trim around the collar and the sleeves, that were too long for her arms.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but that Arthur kid has been so loud lately. I believe he's been keeping someone with him." The man said looking at the now frowning expression on his landlords face.

"The school boy? Oh he got an HPA aru!" Chun-Yan* said starting to brighten up.

"An HPA? How could he afford it?" The man asked sharply.

"He won it aru!" She said happily.

"Whatever! He's being too loud with the thing!" He yelled to his landlord who's eyes twitched in response.

"Haha...Have you payed your rent? I think you haven't." She said softly.

"Ah! Well work has been hectic and things keep coming up! I'll pay soon I promise!" He snapped looking rather frightened.

"Please move out, I actually have a more capable tenant coming in. Here's your notice you have a week to clean out and leave." She said handing the man now dumbfounded, the notice with a small smile before closing her door.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his class and Alfred took the seat to his left looking as excited as ever, the whole way there he was asking questions. His eyes wandered every where to everyone and everything but when they walked into class, Arthur could feel the others gaze focus completely on him.<p>

"What is it?" Arthur asked turning to Alfred who was still smiling and staring at him.

"Huh?" Alfred said tilting his head.

"You've been staring at me...for a while." Arthur commented.

"Hahaha! You caught me! I'm just really excited to be here!" Alfred exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it but when the professor comes in you have to be completely silent, and can you record the lesson?" Arthur asked looking hopeful to the other.

"Huh? Yeah dude! No problem! Let me just set set my program..." Alfred sat back and his eyes went blank, then a light scanned across his eyes a couple times and the light humming grew a bit louder.

"There we go, when the teacher starts talkin it will be recorded!" Alfred said happily.

"A-Amazing! That's wonderful Alfred." Arthur exclaimed, he truly saw the perks of having an HPA though Alfred's personality was lacking along with his common sense.

"Haha yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Alfred said with a smirk.

" Okay don't get too cocky, all HPA's should be able to do that at least." Arthur said with a knowing smirk.

Alfred sulked back into his seat.

"Oh~ Do I spy your delicious HPA?" Francis cooed as he sat on the other side of Arthur and leaned over placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder to look more at Alfred.

"You! Frog you know I don't like it when you touch me!" Arthur spat and brushed the hand away.

"You may not, but maybe you're HPA will?" Francis said with a smirk and eyed the other.

"Do Not Touch Alfred!" Arthur hissed and turned so he was blocking Francis's view.

"Honhonhon~ So protective~ Makes me think he is more worth it." Francis then stood up and walked around to stand in front of Alfred's desk.

"Hey, creepy dude, what's up?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Creepy moi? Non! My name is Francis Bonnefoy, bonjour." Francis said with a wink.

"I'm Alfred, I don't speak French dude!" Alfred said leaning back comfortably in his seat.

Arthur smirked and knew that would piss Francis off, there was a good thing to Alfred's blatant ignorance. Francis grimaced at him then looked the man up and down, a creepy smirk spread across his lips.

"You are very fit Alfred are you not?" Francis said smirking knowing Arthur was getting nervous.

"You bet dude! I'm super strong too!" Alfred exclaimed with a smile.

"But your clothes lack any style, they don't show off your handsome frame, tis a shame!" Francis said putting a hand on Alfred's desk leaning in closer.

"You git! Just leave him alone!" Arthur shot becoming embarrassed.

"Haha! Yeah these clothes kind of suck but I like them, Arthur gave them too me so their cool." Alfred said smiling back at Francis who then peered at the other quite surprised.

"I see..." Francis was silent and he was thinking for a moment.

Arthur too kept silent feeling his cheeks heat up, he wasn't sure how to take what Alfred said but he felt touched and smiled softly at the other.

"...how about this! Arthur dear bring Alfred over to my house this weekend, I will personally make an ensemble befitting him." Francis said with a dashing smile.

"No wa-"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred said and stood up.

"You git, sit down! You! Leave us alone!" Arthur snapped to Alfred then pointed to Francis.

"Are you trying to hide him away all to yourself?" Francis said with smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"N-No, I just don't want him to be anywhere near your house and I don't want you touching him either." Arthur said glaring at the other from his seat.

"I'll give you an outfit too, you two can match!" Francis said happily.

"Yeah, Artie! Lets do that!" Alfred said with an excited smile.

"I-I...no, Alfred we can't. He's a dirty frog, we don't want to go over there." Arthur said trying to reason with Alfred.

"Yeah~ Come on Artie let's play dress up at my house~" Francis sang with a grin.

"Yeah and then afterwards we can hang out and stuff in our cool new outfits." Alfred said.

"You twat I know you're planning something." Arthur said glaring at Francis.

"Me? How could you say such a thing? I'm hurt! I just want to offer you and Alfred some new clothes." Francis then gave a pout.

"Exactly! You never offer anyone your clothes." Arthur countered.

"But, I think you two would look so cute~" Francis cooed.

"I want to look hot!" Alfred butted in suddenly, both turned to stare at him in surprise. Francis slowly let his creepy grin spread over his face.

"Rest assured, my dear Alfred you will look so hot after I'm done with you that every man and woman will want you." Francis said placing a hand on his hip.

"Y-You don't want to look hot Alfred, you don't want that kind of attention." Arthur said groaning a bit, this was becoming all too complicated.

"Looking cute is uncool! Lets both look hot!" Alfred said happily.

"Yes!~ You should both look drop dead gorgeous!" Francis cheered.

"U-Uh...I-I ...uhhh...fine." Arthur said laying his head on his desk in defeat.

The two gave each other quick smiles before Francis went back to his seat and the professor made his way into the class. Arthur sat up with a sullen face and turned to Alfred.

"You ready to record to lecture?" Arthur whispered.

"You bet dude!" Alfred whispered back and stared at the teacher waiting for him to start.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ He looks happy." Feliciano said happily and stared at Alfred beside Ludwig.<p>

"They are too loud." Ludwig mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair to comb back a loose strand.

"It looks like they're having fun though!" He pipped up happily.

"Ah...Well yes I guess." Ludwig looked to the three other blondes talking and he noticed Alfred's dopey grin, his expression softened as he was reminded of someone else. He caught himself and quickly straightened up and resumed his serious expression.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked softly.

"Ja?" Ludwig said and looked at the other curiously.

"Do you think it's possible for an HPA to fall in love with a human and it will turn our okay?" He asked spacing out at the trio in front.

"Huh! I...don't know." Ludwig said honestly.

"Ve~ Same here. Do you think HPA's have souls?" Feliciano asked again but turned to the other stoic blonde with a smile.

"A soul...No I don't think they do but I-I guess...if I didn't know you were an HPA I would have thought you were an ordinary human." Ludwig said and coughed into his hand.

"You think so! I'm glad but you know I think Alfred and I and maybe some others have some souls in us!" Feliciano stated.

"That's ridiculous." Ludwig said firmly.

"No no! It's true! I know Alfred and I are different, when we were created we could feel it. It's warm." Feliciano said and took the others hand in his.

"Ah! I see...well maybe you do. There's no way to prove it though." Ludwig reasoned.

" Aww...hmm...I think if anyone can prove it, it's Alfred." Feliciano stated.

"Huh? Why him?" Ludwig asked skeptically.

"Not sure, haha." Feliciano said making Ludwig sigh.

The teacher entered the classroom put his bags down and started to write on the board, he began his lecture shortly after. Feliciano was recording the lecture but Ludwig still wanted to gain something from the lecture and wrote down the few things he thought were important. Half way through the class Feliciano wrote him a note. That read:

_"I'll make pasta for dinner!"_

Ludwig blinked then frowned as he wrote back.

"_I had pasta last night. I'll make my wurst."_

Feliciano stared at the paper when it came back to him and tilted his head in confusion before writing back.

_"That stuff is icky though~"_

Ludwig after reading the paper crumpled it up. Feliciano whined softly in response.

* * *

><p>"Kesese! We finally got it, after years of my much awesome hard work he finally got a HPA!" Gilbert a red eyed, silver hair'd man exclaimed.<p>

"Honestly, you make it sound as if I did nothing, I paid half of it remember. This better be worth the investment." Roderich complained, a man giving off a noble aura.

"I hope it's a cute girl..." Gilbert said walking into the store where they purchased their HPA, they simply asked for their sturdiest model and for it to be a cute girl.

It took the store some time but they found a sturdy model that was to their liking, well to Gilbert's liking. Roderich didn't seem to care too much about looks as long as it worked properly and helped out.

The man went around back and wheeled her in, her eyes were closed but she had long flowing brown hair adorned with a flower. She was quite lovely, in a simple maid looking dress that was green and white with an apron on.

"Huh? What's with the clothes? Are those extra?" Roderich asked.

"No, sir. They come with her for free, here let me turn her on." The clerk said and pushed a button behind her ear.

She opened her eyes and stood by herself, to the boys watching she had beautiful green eyes that glowed brightly as she was booting herself up.

" Do you sirs want to buy a personality disk?" The clerk asked.

" Sorry but we're flat broke now, maybe some other time." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"I see then well, she should just be fine still. In every HPA there's a set of rules to follow without the personality file. Be kind, caring and competent. She should be just find, just tell her her name and she should be good to go." The clerk informed.

"Aha! Lets go with-"

"Elizaveta..." Roderich stated clearly.

The girl looked up at him. "Is that my name?"

"Yes."

"Confirmed."

* * *

><p>*Chun-yan= Female China.<p>

I'll make a list of HPA to human to keep an eye on, it's good for me to know and it may lesson some confusion about personalities. The '*' means "special"

HPA: Alfred*, Feliciano*, Elizaveta.

Humans: Arthur, Ludwig, Francis, Gilbert, Roderiech, FemChina(Chun-yan)


	4. That Special Sound: For You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Arthur was really happy, Alfred would come to school and record the lecture. Alfred would then leave for home after Arthur's last class, much to Alfred's disappointment. Arthur would go to work and Alfred would be there waiting for him in their little apartment with a smile. He would be embraced much to his annoyance in a bone crushing hug. They would then sit in the small living room and Arthur would talk to Alfred and review the notes for the day. He drank his tea and Alfred would play the most important parts of the lectures, afterwards if Arthur wasn't too tired they would talk about other things.<p>

Arthur told Alfred about his life in London before he went to college in the states. Alfred laughed and said the states was a smart decision and a better place to be then rainy London. Arthur would yell at him for being so rude and Alfred would laugh. It was only when saturday morning came around did Arthur start feel uneasy.

He awoke to no Alfred beside him, he was relieved but this was the first time since he had won Alfred that he wasn't there when he woke up. The man still insisted on being completely naked too, till he got some night clothes. Arthur woke up and got dressed and made his way to the kitchen when he saw Alfred staring outside again. When he noticed Arthur he jumped up with a smile, he was completely dressed but it was obvious that the clothes were getting a bit dirty. Arthur sighed and knew he should have washed them but he couldn't yet when he didn't have a big enough load for the laundry.

"Artie! Dude! Get your tea and lets go!" Alfred cheered.

"Let me enjoy it first you twit." Arthur huffed and slowly poured the water into the kettle.

"Do you actually need tea everyday?" Alfred asked.

"No, but I enjoy it so you're just going to have to wait." Arthur said shortly before turning back to his kettle.

Alfred stood up and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, and pressed himself fully against the other. Arthur twitched when the arms snuggly wrapped around him but couldn't help but relax in the warmth of the embrace. Alfred rested his chin on the others shoulder and nuzzled into the other's neck, making Arthur shiver and blush.

"S-Stop that." Arthur cursed himself when his words came out weakly.

"If I have to wait, lets stay like this for a bit." Alfred said softly.

"You're too close, I need room." Arthur reasoned this time a bit more fiercely.

"This is nice, I feel better now." Alfred said with a soft hum.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked and stared at the kettle in front of him.

"Haha, Arthur makes me feel happy, that's what it means...duh." Alfred's voice was calm but there was slight humor and sarcasm flowing through his voice.

"Well..." Arthur started but the tea kettle started to let out a high pitched whistle. "G-get off, I need to get my tea done and then we can go."

Alfred sighed and released his grip on Arthur and took a step back, Arthur grabbed the kettle and turned to his tea cup. He looked at Alfred for a moment then blushed as he took a sip of tea.

After a few minutes Arthur was ready to leave, the went to the bus stop and soon found themselves in front of Francis's house. It was white, cottage style with roses and many plants outlining the walk way to the door. Arthur let out a sigh as he knew he was going to have a tough time today and knocked softly. Francis opened the door quickly, we was wearing a light pink shirt with black slacks, he had a measuring tape around his shoulder as he welcomed them with a charming smile.

"Now Arthur! Since I know your measurements I set out a few clothes in the guest room down the hall, last door to left. I will take dear Alfred here and see what I can do." Francis said and gave a wink to Alfred before taking his arm.

"Hey wait a tic, where are you taking him?" Arthur said quickly.

" Well of course to my mothers designing room! She has all the latest fashion in there and I know she'll have something spectacular for Alfred." Francis beamed. His mother is a top-notched designer and receives clothing from all over the world form equally famous designers. She adds or modifies them to her will.

"Is she home?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"Non! But rest assured Alfred here is in my more then capable hands." Francis mentioned flipping his hair.

"I-I don't trust you..." Arthur said softly.

"Hey, Artie...how does he already know your size and everything?" Alfred interjected.

"Oh! It's a marvelous story, tell him Arthur!" Francis chuckled and smirked toward Arthur.

"Ah! Don't you have some fitting to do! I'll be trying on the others clothes." Arthur said briskly and strode down the hall.

"Wait-" Alfred said and took a step forward before he was held back by Francis.

"Let's go, I need to see your measurements~" Francis said softly.

"But!"

"Non! Now!" Francis then pulled the bewildered man down the opposite hall, they walked outside to the backyard till they saw another smaller building, it was an off white with flowers growing on the walls and hanging down the roof.

Francis opened the doors and Alfred looked to see clothes lined up against the walls and a circular stand in the middle, he looked on in wonder at the many clothes adorning the entire room.

"Now strip!" Francis cheered and lifted Alfred's shirt up.

"Woah dude! I can do that myself...wait, why do I need to take my clothes off?" Alfred said eying the man suspiciously.

"Measurements...measurements. I need you to be completely naked to get them right." Francis said with a smirk.

"Oh! I guess that makes sense." Alfred said and started taking off his clothes, unaware of the others lecherous grin spreading. His favorite part was coming up, Alfred brought his hands to his underwear but they hesitated.

"Go on." Francis muttered starting to breathe heavily.

"Can't I keep my underwear on, this is really awkward." Alfred stated.

"_Non_, I need to see just how much room I need to make for your pants and alterations." Francis said huskily.

"I-I don't want you seeing it." Alfred said firmly.

"Huh? Are you embarrassed? I know you robots are equipped with natural human anatomy." Francis said. "I wont judge you."

"I still don't want you looking!" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want nice new clothes to match with your dear Arthur's or not?" Francis said with an annoyed huff, pouting some.

"I do! I do! I'll take them off." With out another word Alfred threw his boxers to the ground and stepped out of him.

Francis blushed considerably and couldn't help but stare at the man's length. It was fairly large, it was proportional to Alfred's body, which was pretty big.

"Beautiful~" Francis cooed and brought the tape measure over to Alfred and started measuring his arms and torso.

* * *

><p>Arthur was trying on the various designer clothes set out for him and couldn't help but sulk as he tried them on, hated it and tore it off his body in haste. It may not have been the clothes per say but that fact that they were Francis'. It felt gross to him, because for a short while they were lovers, until that is, he caught Francis cheating, which didn't take much time.<p>

Francis had a way of attracting anyone and getting them to do whatever he wanted them to do, it stung Arthur when he saw Francis cheating on him with a girl. Francis said things like, he was just spreading the love and that he cared for Arthur differently but Arthur didn't care about his reason. So that ended their two week relationship, still Francis persisted and acted as if nothing happened. That irritated Arthur greatly, still he was gentleman and would act civil with the man.

He tried on another batch of clothes, a white button up shirt, but the long sleeves had black rings running down them. The buttons were diamond shapes and he picked up the white jeans that too had a diamond shaped button. There were two black belts, one that was tight and another that was looser that hung down a bit. He looked for some black shoes out of the man designs and couldn't make heads or tails what would match better. He knew if he picked the wrong pair Francis would mock him for it.

He eyes widened at the thought of Francis and Alfred alone but tried not to get too concerned.

"He wouldn't do anything to a robot..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Francis was kneeling down and measuring Alfred's legs when he looked at Alfred's cock directly for a moment.<p>

"Do you get hard...or well can you get hard?" Francis asked still staring.

"Huh? Dude don't stare you freaking perv!" Alfred snapped.

"I'm curious! Tell me!" Francis said smiling up at the man who stared down at him annoyed.

"Well...we do have...a system...we can get it up whenever we want. It's just for looks we can't...you know." Alfred muttered feeling very uncomfortable.

"I see...so it's true the rumors...you robots can be used to make love too." Francis said with a small smile.

"Yeah whatever! Just keep measuring alright, stop staring at my junk." Alfred said quickly.

"Come now, let me see!" Francis said and started to stroke Alfred.

Him being a robot, he didn't feel any pleasure from the touches but he was taken aback.

"Dude! What the hell? Don't touch me like that!" Alfred said and stepped back.

"I just want to see you fully erect and proud." Francis stated his voice becoming husky.

"No! I don't want you touching me!" Alfred said and clenched his fists.

"Who do you want touching you then?" Francis smirked and stood up taking a step forward.

"That's none of your business." Alfred retorted and turned his head away. Francis took this chance to get closer and rubs his hands up Alfred's body, he was breathing heavily.

"Is it Arthur, do you want him to touch you like this?" Francis asked and moved his hands around roaming Alfred's body and pulling at the nipples.

"I-I...just stop okay?" Alfred said pushed Francis roughly away.

"Don't worry Alfred, let me help you. If you want to be pleasured by him you should know what sounds to make right?" Francis asked and continued his approach.

"Dude...you're being really creepy...he and I..." Alfred said but didn't move away as Francis's touchy hands began to stroke his cock and chest.

"Let big brother help, he likes to hear a breathy "Ahh~" when he's touching you, makes him feel proud about what he's doing." Francis stated.

"How do you know that?" Alfred asked.

"Well we had a little fling as he would call it, back in the day but that's long over. Now come on, make the sound...it'll make Arthur happy." Francis said huskily and decided to lick Alfred's neck as he worked the others shaft. Alfred didn't feel any arousal, he didn't have that sense of feeling especially when it came to Francis's touch but the thought of Arthur doing this to him and making him happy made him stay put.

"A-Ahh." Alfred said weakly, unsure and confused.

"Louder and let it flow." Francis breathed into the others ear, giving it a kiss before going back to the neck. He noted that the flesh was soft and felt great against his tongue.

"A-Ahh~ Ah!" Alfred let out trying to play with different moan sounds.

"G-good good! Now when I give your ear a little kiss or give your neck a bite, do that louder!" Francis said and worked his lips over Alfred's ear kissing it and sucking on the lobe.

"Ahn!" Alfred let out.

"Arch your back a bit." Francis said and took his hand away from Alfred's cock figuring he wasn't going to get a reaction and pressed it up against Alfred's back. He then started tweaking with a nipple.

"I'm going to play with your nipple, when I engulf it all in my mouth moan loudly..I like...Arthur loves that." He said and started liking at one nipple and playing with the other. Alfred watched him for a moment, he was still confused and he didn't like this, he may have been doing it for Arthur but he only wanted Arthur to touch him.

Francis latched his whole mouth onto one of Alfred's nipples and played with it ravishingly with his tongue. "Uwahh! Ahh!" Alfred let out which caused Francis to release the man in surprise and stare up at him.

"Bravo! Perfect! You make such delicious sounds Alfred! I want to hear more!" Francis said eyes glinting as he tried to attack Alfred's body again.

"Stop! I don't want this anymore!" Alfred said and grabbed the others shoulder, even if this was for Arthur he couldn't stand it not being Arthur.

"But Alfred~" Francis whined.

"Don't touch me like that ever again!" Alfred glared daggers into the other man, who pouted in response.

"Please, just a little more~" Francis said with a devilish smirk.

"Didn't you hear him Francis?" Came an icy voice. "He doesn't want you to touch him ever again."

Francis stood as doom loomed over his head and his face paled considerably. He turned slowly to see Arthur in one of his dashing white and black (though the shoe choice was wrong) with a cold murderous aura around his entire body. Francis noted that it looked rather cool but was terrified, he knew when Arthur lost control he was very violent.

"Now Arthur-" Francis was cut short by getting a well placed punch to the side of his face, sending him to the ground.

"Wow Artie!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise and grinned.

"Listen well frog, you're going to give Alfred all the clothes you have in his size, fitted perfectly for him. We'll be waiting in the living room." Arthur said and picked up Alfred's clothes that were folded on the ground.

"O-Oui." Francis said holding his cheek with small baby tears in the corners of his eyes. He supposed he deserved it but it was rather amusing to see how protective Arthur was for that robot.

Alfred got dressed and his arm was yanked outside, he stared at Arthur's figure before him storming into the house and sitting down on a couch in the living room. Alfred sat down but on an arm chair and kept his head down. Arthur was seething underneath it all, he wanted to smack the boy and give Francis a few more punches, just the one wasn't enough.

"Do you let anyone touch you? Do you get naked for anyone?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence very coldly.

Alfred's head shot up. "No! It's not like that!"

"Really? Please explain deary what is then?" Arthur asked, his accent becoming much thicker.

"I...it was training." Alfred mumbled.

"What was that love? I didn't catch that." Arthur said a cynical smile on his face. He really couldn't believe the man.

"It was training, since I don't know...how to make noises." Alfred said and looked down embarrassed, he didn't want to tell what he was training for but Arthur was so angry with him it was hard to simply lie.

"Noises? Why would you want to make noises?" Arthur asked propping his head up on his arm that was resting on the couch, his expression a bit more serious.

"...can we not talk about this anymore?" Alfred yelled out quickly.

" I need to know Alfred, I need to know why you're acting like such a tramp." Arthur said coldly.

Alfred stared at the man in shock then stood up. "I'm not a tramp! I would never! I just wanted...the training, the noises, I wanted to know how to make them for you!"

"What?" Arthur asked completely aghast.

"...I want to make human sounds so if someone day in the future when you want to touch me...I'll sound realistic." He said staring worriedly at Arthur who paled.

"...Alfred...touch you?" Arthur was completely taken aback.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, it's just what he said! It made sense! So! I!" Alfred shook his head and started running.

Arthur stood up and tried to stop him but he easily pushed to the side, he made his way down the hall and ran inside a room closing the door with a loud thud. Arthur let out a sigh and flopped back down on the couch and rubbed his head, he took a deep breathe then he felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered what Alfred said. He groaned as a few erotic mental images popped in his head but he shook it away.

"There must be something wrong..." Arthur muttered and rested his head back against the couch.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxo<p>

"Elizaveta, could you please bring me the laundry." Roderich said as he sat on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Of course." Elizaveta said with a smile and went off to fetch the laundry.

She was walking down the hall when Gilbert walked by and gave her a pat on the head.

"Hey, where you going cutie?" Gilbert asked with a grin.

Her face went blank and she pushed his hand away. "To go get the laundry for Roderich."

"Kesese~ Lazy guy, hey I'll be awesome and help out, I know we have a lot." He said putting his hands on his hips and giving a smile.

"No, I'm strong I can take care of it." She said pushed him out of her way to go get the laundry.

"Huh? I thought you were supposed to be polite! Maybe a faulty wiring?" Gilbert said and poked her forehead as they continued to walk.

"Please stop poking me and I was just saying that I can do it alone, that there is no need for you to help me...thank you though." She said a bit more firmly.

"Why'd you hesitate that last part?" He asked suspiciously.

"...no reason." She said with a smirk.

"There it is again!" He pointed at her as she starting taking the clothes out of the dryer.

"...you're imagining it." She said with a soft smile and walked away back to to Roderich.

"I brought the laundry." Elizaveta said happily.

"Thank you, can you help me fold them?" He asked and put down his newspaper.

"Of course." She said with a chipper smile.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxo<p>

"Kiku, can you get me some tea aru?" A man said with chocolate brown hair tied in a low ponytail that flowed down his shoulder, he had light brown eyes that seemed to glow in the suns rays.

"..."

"Kiku?" The man asked.

"..."

"Kiku!" He said this time a bit more firmly.

"Hai." Came the soft spoken voice of a man who had blank brown eyes, and black hair trimmed in a very traditional japanese style.

"Geez, it's like you like to mess with me, aru." The man whined.

"...no." Kiku said after a moments pause.

The chinese man gave a sigh and relaxed in his chair over looking his garden, it was a traditional Japanese garden that Kiku designed. It wasn't exactly his style but since Kiku was the one who would have to tend the garden he allowed it to be however he wished it to be. It still was very pretty, he would admit that and relaxing.

After a few moments of tranquility the phone rang and Kiku walked out with it in hand and gave it to him.

"Aiya, who is it aru?" He asked into the phone

"S-Sir...president Yao! Uhh! Our forth model, the special one...uhhh... it is having some stress overloads." A man said frantically over the phone.

"Well lets wait and see what happens aru, don't call me for every little detail." He huffed a bit and put the phone down.

"Are you sure Alfred-san will be okay?" Kiku asked showing a little worry over his usual poker face expressions.

"He's one of my most toughest and most stubborn models aru, he should be fine." Yao said and looked back out to the garden handing the phone back to Kiku.

"I sure hope so, for Alfred-san's sake." Kiku mumbled and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Robots: Alfred*, Feliciano*, Elizaveta, Kiku* *= Special.<p>

Humans: Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Roderich, Gilbert, Yao and Chun-yan=Fem!Yao

**Please**: Read and review. Thanks to all those who have and added this story to your favorites and alerts, it's really awesome and means a lot.


	5. Cherish These Moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

Please Review.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours but it was only about 15 minutes or so by the time Francis walked back into the living room holding a few bags. Francis peered at the figure of Arthur, his head resting against the couch and slowly made his way closer setting the bags down on the coffee table. He sat down on the chair adjacent to Arthur and folded his hands in his lap waiting for Arthur to speak, he knew something was coming.<p>

"What did you tell him?" Arthur muttered then lifted his head to stare intensely at Francis.

"Huh? Oh, you see...I just wanted to help him with _l' amour _is all. No need to fret."

Arthur stood up quickly glaring at the Frenchman. "Are you kidding me? You must be bloody joking! Francis, I know you well...but you just took advantage of a robot!"

"A very beautiful and handsome robot." Francis added playfully.

"You wanker, he might as well have been a child! He doesn't understand, like anything that a human who has been taught by parents and society! And yet, you took advantage of him!" Arthur yelled at the other harshly.

At that statement Francis's eyes widened. "A child?..." He sighed.

"It's true you like to flirt, but I never thought you were such a desperate scum bag." Arthur hissed darkly.

"..."

"You need to control yourself; you need to actually think about the other person." Arthur stated calming down.

Francis sighed. He knew he had a problem; he just couldn't help himself when he saw the male body in all its glory. It just felt so right to let his hands roam and caress, whether it was a robot or not. He wanted to touch, to hold, to keep close, to love.

"You know me Arthur; I can't help myself." Francis muttered trying to smirk.

"I know you too well; you pour yourself onto anyone willing and don't even think of who they are or what they've gone through."

"This is not true, I cared very deeply for all my lovers."

"With sex!" The Briton snapped. "I swear if I didn't make it hell for you to get me in bed you wouldn't have even known my name." Arthur huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you even know the names of the last five people you've been with?"

"But of course!" Francis retorted quickly.

"Go on then..." Arthur said with a small smirk.

There was only a moment's silence. "...I see your point."

"Exactly."

"Anyways, I've got all the clothes that will fit Alfred here, I only needed to do a few minor alterations." Francis said quickly and handed the bags over to Arthur.

"Ohh...that's good." Arthur said his mood becoming less dark.

"The brown bag is the one he'll wear today, it matches yours." Francis said before leaving to go into the kitchen.

Arthur took the brown bag and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room Alfred ran into moments ago. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for some sort of response but none came. He knocked again.

"Alfred, open this door." He said softly.

"I don't want to." Alfred mumbled from the other side, and Arthur could tell he was sitting against the door. He knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on the door.

"Alfred, listen, I went overboard I know that, but you need to realize you can't just let people see you naked or touch you." Arthur said softly.

"I got it...I didn't want to...honestly...but..." He started to mumble too much for Arthur to understand.

"No matter what the frog says, you can't listen to him. He's desperate and will say anything to get what he wants. I should have told you , but I didn't think he'd actually go that far with a robot." Arthur said trying to lean closer to the door.

"Don't call me that." Alfred said a bit more harshly.

"Oh, sorry, Alfred." Arthur said, pressing his head against the door to hear anything going on inside.

Alfred stayed silent and Arthur didn't know what to say anymore, nor did he know what to do to get the other man to open the door. After a moment, he turned to the brown bag beside him and brought it closer.

"Hey Alfred, I have some knew clothes for you; they even match mine. Let's get you dressed up nicely and go out." Arthur said, trying to sound a little more cheery. He heard a rustling noise, and guessed that Alfred had stood up and was going to open the door. He stood up as well, and waited to see Alfred once more, but nothing came. The door knob didn't turn and Alfred didn't make a sound.

"We can go walk around, and do some window shopping." Arthur added nervously.

"I want to hold hands...or something...I know you don't want to even touch me, though." Alfred said in a low and depressive voice.

"Don't want to touch you? Alfred, I don't mind touching you at all! Wait! I mean...I don't mind things like holding your hand and such." Arthur quickly stated his face sweating, and he could have sworn he heard Francis's laugh from down the hall.

"Do you still think I'm a tramp?" Alfred asked a bit more loudly.

"No of course not, poppet. I lost my head and said some very rude things. I apologize." Arthur said as sweetly as possible.

Alfred slowly opened the door and Arthur let out a sigh of relief. He was then roughly grabbed by his shirt and pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind him as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He was surprised by the sudden movement, and his first instinct was to push the other away, but decided he would play along for now and hugged the taller man back.

"Come now, here's your new clothes. Put them on and we'll go." Arthur said, prying himself away and handing Alfred the bag before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

After closing the door, Arthur walked briskly back to the living room where he spotted Francis sitting on the couch, reading a magazine with a glass of wine.

"How is he?" Francis asked curiously.

"...He's fine now, he's getting dressed as we speak." Arthur said shortly and stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit down. He wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry." Francis said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He knows now to never be alone with you." Arthur said, glancing away. The two remained silent and they both refused to pry anymore than they have.

"I don't know if I did this right..." Alfred said, walking into the living room; Arthur turned slowly but was caught off guard when he saw Alfred. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth agape, Francis simply smirked and quirked an elegant eyebrow.

Alfred wore a black button up shirt, the white buttons were diamond shaped like Arthur's, he had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a strip of white material running down the side of each pant leg. He had a white belt on with the same buckle design as the one on Arthur's. He also had two wrist bands that had black and white diamond patterns on his left arm, his shoes were a shiny black like Arthur's. The only problem was a mismatched button. He was trying to redo his shirt when Francis stood up and walked over, Arthur still too speechless to form a coherent thought.

Francis outstretched his hand to help button the shirt correctly, but Alfred noticeably flinched and proceeded to take a step back.

"I'm not going to do anything weird, I promise Alfred. I'm sorry about before." Francis said looking sadly towards Alfred and then to Arthur.

Arthur was brought back to what was going and gave a nod. " I talked to him Alfred, he won't do anything."

Alfred pouted a bit, but let Francis help him with his shirt. Thankfully, Francis was quick and nimble, and had him looking right in no time.

"There you go!" Francis turned [comma] grabbing Arthur and pulled him beside Alfred to get a better view of his models. He took a few steps back and gave a nod of approval. "_C'est Magnifique!"_ He exclaimed proudly and swung them around as he gave each a pat on the butt towards the door.

Both jumped a bit from the sudden contact and then proceed to walk to the door. There Francis handed Alfred the extra bag of clothes and gave them a playful wink.

"Hey, ummm...Francis, Thanks for this...even though you're a freaky perv!" Alfred said with a bright smile, the statement making Francis frown before he relaxed his shoulders and gave a small smirk.

"I'm going to be working on it from now on. You were a great model though; I will make you some more clothes." Francis said and waved goodbye as the two walked out onto the walkway and out of view.

The two walked away and down the sidewalk in a kind of a daze, both so silent and in their own thoughts from the day's events that they almost didn't notice how the amount of people walking on the streets grew. Girls were staring and giggling when they caught sight of them, and people would make quick glances when they walked by. When Alfred was brought back to the real world, his eyes widened and he smiled brightly as he looked through all the windows to the shops and the amount of bustling people in the streets.

The moment Arthur understood what was going, he felt like a fish out of water and wanted to cover himself from people's eyes. He looked at his reflection in one of the windows and noticed how...different he looked, like he was some kind of teen idol. That didn't go well with his personality and his sense of taste; he compensated by straightening his back and keeping his chin up when he walked, it was rather stiff but very stern. He then looked to Alfred and what he was wearing and couldn't help notice he looked especially dashing in his new outfit. It gave off his toned figure and the pants gave a great deal of emphasis to his sexy long legs. Arthur blushed when the thought of calling Alfred sexy crossed his mind, and he took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

Suddenly in the middle of his quick meditation section, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled across the street to stop shortly in front of a wide window that was showing a chief preparing the pizza dough. Alfred was quickly entranced with the man's ability to grab and fling to pizza dough in the air, and when the chief noticed his little audience he proceeded to do even crazier stunts. He flipped it in the air, caught it behind his back and more. Arthur was even impressed with the display.

So impressed he almost didn't notice that his hand was closely held by the other, he looked down quickly while Alfred was distracted and smiled fondly at their clasped hands that were so warm.

"Come on you buffoon, we've been staring long enough." Arthur said and started to pull Alfred away from the window.

"That was so cool! Man, I wish I could do that!" Alfred happily as they continued they're walk hand in hand.

"It wouldn't be very useful unless you made that your job in life." Arthur said simply.

"Haha! Who cares! It's still pretty cool!" Alfred cheered.

"Yes, I suppose, but if you're going to learn something, it should be more useful." Arthur stated.

"I can learn how to do that and other things." Alfred smirked, making Arthur sigh in defeat. There was no defeating his optimism.

Well there might be one way. "How are you going to get the dough to train?" Arthur smirked while Alfred's eyes widened in confusion.

"Don't we have some at home?" Alfred asked softly looking a bit down.

"No, we do not." Arthur said quickly.

"Can we get some?" Alfred asked hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry but we can't afford it." Arthur said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aww! Well one night we should make pizza, and I'll practice then!" Alfred said, his optimism returning and he pointed a finger in the air matter-of-factly.

"I'm pretty sure you would just end up wasting it all in the end, and then I won't have anything for dinner." Arthur snapped.

"No way! I can make pizza and we could work together." Alfred said with a big smile on his face.

Arthur sighed, there was no end to the boy's charm over him. "Fine, when I get enough money saved up we'll get the ingredients, but I have a feeling that this going to turn into one big mess."

The two continued to walk and chat idly, Alfred would get excited and go look at things dragging Arthur along with him no matter how trivial they seemed. Arthur noted that their hands were still together, and for some reason, he couldn't explain it; walking side by side like this just felt so natural. After a few moments of a comfortable silence, the two found themselves in front of a movie theatre. Arthur was rather hungry, and though this wasn't a good meal, this would do till he got home.

Arthur was the one who actually offered to go; it was a three dollar movie day, where they showed some of the older classics for the grand price of three dollars. He could spare that plus some popcorn, though he wasn't exactly fond of the food. He first looked Alfred in the eyes and gave him a stern lecture of theatre manners, and that he had to keep his mouth shut the entire time of the movie or they will be kicked out. Arthur wasn't sure if all that he said sunk into the man's head, because Alfred simply gave a nod and rushed them inside.

By the time the movie ended it was dark outside, and they began to make their journey to a bus stop. Walking along the sidewalk they had themselves and the streetlamps to lead their way in the night. It was calm but a bit chilly; still the warmth Arthur felt wrapped around his hand brought his thoughts away from the cold his whole body was feeling.

Off their second bus ride they found themselves finally walking back into the apartment building, the two went to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. To Arthur's surprise, Chun-Yan, their landlady, was there standing with a wok, large butcher knife and bag of groceries. Next to her was a rather tall and muscular man that was vaguely familiar to Arthur.

He looked either calm or bored, Arthur couldn't quite tell, but he had a cat resting atop his brown wavy hair, and he didn't seem to notice it at all. The two entered the elevator, and Chun-Yan smiled to the two.

"This is Heracles, aru. He'll be living in the apartment below yours from now on, aru." She said with a calm smile, and then stared at Alfred.

Heracles said hello and Arthur introduced himself as he was still trying to figure out where he saw the man before, but wasn't finding anything in his recent memories. Alfred tore his hand away from Arthur's and went to Chun-yan's side. He politely asked to hold her groceries, which she smiled and allowed him to, saying how sweet he was for helping.

They hit Heracles' floor, and Chun-yan smiled and took her groceries back before she guided the taller man away to his room. The two were left alone and silence followed as the elevator ascended to Arthur's floor. Arthur felt tired from the day's events but he was happy with what happened. He opened the door and closed it softly once Alfred was in. He turned to go to the kitchen to start his tea, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air.

"Today was awesome!" Alfred yelled and started spinning.

"Gah! You oaf! Put me down!" Arthur yelled as he flailed his legs about, struggling to get free.

Alfred put him down and turned Arthur to face him. He held one hand in his and rests his other hand on Arthur's side as he twirled the other around the living room in a sloppy high speed dance.

"You git! You're doing it completely wrong! Here, let me lead!" Arthur said and took control of the dance. Alfred looked unsure as Arthur started to lead; he was awkward to the movements as he stepped back to the right, back to the left. He heard Arthur count a soft 1,2,3 barely under his breath. Slowly, Alfred got the hang of it and Arthur smirked, deciding to add a quarter turn with the steps. Alfred was confused and his feet slipped as he tried to move with Arthur.

"Come on, 1,2,3! 1,2,3!" Arthur counted out a bit more loudly.

"Haha, I'm trying man, this is hard." Alfred said, he looked to Arthur's feet but Arthur told him to look at him, and just let Arthur push him in the right direction.

"I thought robots could download any information from the web and learn it right away." Arthur said, introducing a 3/4ths turn into their waltz in the cramp living room.

"Yeah, but that's no fun, I'd rather figure it out on my own or have you teach me." Alfred said with a grin as his movements slowly grew more fluid.

" So I have to do all the work?" Arthur said quirking an eyebrow but he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Not _all_ the work! I think I can lead now!" Alfred said feeling more confident.

"Too bad, maybe next time." Arthur said with a smirk and spun Alfred.

"I'll let it go this time, but next time I'm so leading!" Alfred said with a pout as they continued their little waltz.

* * *

><p>~~The next Morning~~<p>

"What do you mean you have work today!" Alfred shouted grabbing Arthur by the shoulders.

"Do you think the few hours I get during the week is enough you twit?" Arthur glared and pushed Alfred away.

"Well, I guess...can't you just call in sick?" Alfred whined.

"No, I will not! I'm about a few weeks away from a promotion, and I will not mess it up by calling in sick." Arthur stated fixing his black vest in the mirror.

"But, what am I going to do~?" Alfred asked annoyed.

"Well, you can do the laundry, and clean the clothes I got you last week so you can wear them around the house." Arthur stated then turned to Alfred who was wrapped in a sheet.

"That's boring and that won't take up a whole day!" Alfred countered.

"You can clean the house." Arthur said and smiled.

"Ugh!" Alfred then wrapped himself up in Arthur's bed like a cocoon.

"Fixing my bed will be your first chore." Arthur stated.

"..."

"Fine, then I'm leaving. Make sure you get what I asked done, alright? I'll be back around 4pm." Arthur said and left his room. He felt bad for leaving Alfred in that mood but he had no time to worry about it.

He let out a sigh and opened the door. He was about to step out when a strong hand took hold of his shoulder and turned him around. He turned his head and could barely see Alfred's face before he was given a kiss on the cheek. It was soft and sweet.

"Come home safe." Alfred said softly and pushed the other out the door, closing it promptly.

Arthur was blushing terribly, and he rubbed his forehead softly trying to calm down. "B-Bloody git." He said, and with a newfound energy ran all the way to his bus stop.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be more of an introduction of the other lives of HPA's and humans.<p>

A Special thanks to **Fumizuki Hazuki** for beta-ing. God knows I need it.

Humans: Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Roderich, Ludwig, Chun-Yan, Yao, Heracles.

Robots: Alfred*, Feliciano*, Elizaveta, Kiku*

* =Special (has the personality already.)


	6. The Little Things

Talking: ABCabcABCabc

Thoughts:_ ABCabcABCabc_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxo<p>

xoxoxoxoxo

"I cannot believe this, I simply can not believe this!" Roderich said, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Gilbert was lounging on the couch, smirking with one eyebrow quirked as he watched the other ramble on. Elizaveta was sitting on the couch a seat cushion away, but she watched Roderich curiously with her hands in her lap.

" Well last time I checked, you were the one that wanted this place, mister, _'I can't live in an apartment!_' I personally would have been fine with an apartment." Gilbert said with a smirk.

" Well, it would be too troublesome living that way." Roderich countered.

"How so? We could have had our own rooms...kitchen would be smaller, but it's not like we spend too much time in there anyway. We both suck at cooking." Gilbert added.

"I...I do not 'suck' at cooking, I am a fine cook." Roderich said folding his arms across his chest before turning away.

"Yeah, right! You can make a sandwich...that's the only thing we have in the damn fridge!" Gilbert said exclaimed.

"Well, we can't afford to buy expensive ingredients, especially not with this bill! Honestly, must you have to spend every night on the computer, doing...I don't even want to imagine what you are doing in on there!" Roderich yelled harshly. (A/N: They're talking about a real computer not an HPA.)

"Hey, let a man enjoy his pleasures. You don't see me complaining when you start up your awful piano playing before the sun even rises." Gilbert responded mockingly.

"I personally like his piano playing, it's very nice." Elizaveta said softly.

"I bet that's the reason you wanted the house! You needed room for your damn piano. God, you are such a girl sometimes..." Gilbert said, and sulked on the couch.

"I am not! How dare you say such things!" Roderich answered, steaming.

" _How dare I~,_ I apologize your highness!" Gilbert then proceeded to kneel on the ground and raise his hands above his head.

Elizaveta giggled and the two turned to look at the who sat on the couch. She stopped and stared back at the two.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you two seem like such opposites, it's funny to see how you two live together." She said with a soft smile.

"Kesesese, well I'm pretty much the only one who could put up with this guy." Gilbert said standing up, giving her a chuckle. He then sat down and draped an arm around Elizaveta with a smirk, while Roderich eyed him a bit too intensely.

"It is a fact you have the highest income..." Roderich stated coldly.

"Yeah that too, and we've known each other since...second grade? It was second grade right? When I pushed you off the monkey bars, you fell on your face and my punishment was to apologize, and then take care of you 'cause you wouldn't stop crying." Gilbert said, stroking his chin.

"That was in first grade! And I did not cry, you are completely over-exaggerating the whole event." Roderich snapped.

Gilbert turned and leaned towards Elizaveta and whispered in her ear. "He cried like a baby."

"What did you tell her!" Roderich yelled.

"Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed.

Elizaveta smirked and stood up. "You both are really something, I'm glad I get to stay with you both. Now, I should go make you some lunch. Are sandwiches fine?"

"Yes! Bring me a beer too!" Gilbert said, raising a hand.

"Beer at this hour?" Roderich asked quirking an eyebrow looking down at Gilbert.

"Hey, I work my ass off all week, I deserve to drink as much beer as I want on the weekend." Gilbert retorted.

Roderich sat on the couch and crossed his legs elegantly. "Elizaveta, could you please make that two?"

"Hehe, of course." She said before leaving into the kitchen.

"Knew you couldn't resist a weekend beer fest!" Gilbert said, poking the man's cheek.

"Please stop." Roderich steamed, grinding his teeth.

Gilbert looked behind him into the kitchen then leaned in close to Roderich's ear. "Hey, she's pretty cute huh?"

"What, she's a robot!" Roderich whispered back harshly.

"Still pretty cute, and she's nice." Gilbert grinned.

"Again, she is a robot, and that nice demeanor is part of her programming." Roderich snapped, still whispering.

"Just admit it!" Gilbert yelled frustrated.

"No." Roderich countered.

Elizaveta soon entered with a plate of sandwiches and two beers. She set it down on the coffee table with a sweet smile, and the two men couldn't help but get this warm fuzzy feeling when they looked at her calming expression.

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Across the city in a small apartment was a little Italian HPA busily working in the kitchen. He was smiling as he chopped up a few sausages into the pasta dish.

"I'm sure Ludwig would love this!" He chimed happily, and walked out of the kitchen with the plate in his hand.

"What is this?" Ludwig asked, walking out from his room in some more casual clothes.

"Well, since I'm programmed to make pasta dishes, and you really like your wurst, I decided to add them together!" Feliciano stated with a big smile.

"Really? For me? Danke." Ludwig said, sitting down at the small kitchen table.

Feliciano place the plate of pasta in front of him and smiled, as he stood and waited for Ludwig to eat. Ludwig was a bit uncomfortable with about being watched be because he knew that all he had to do was take a couple bites and give the smaller man his feedback. He took a bite of pasta and wurst and chewed slowly; he could hear the 'Ve~' softly to himself.

"It's good." Ludwig stated, after he swallowed.

"Yay! Ve~! That makes me happy, I worked hard!" Feliciano said.

"Oh, I can tell." Ludwig nodded, then looked into the kitchen and stiffened at the sight. It wasn't grotesque but there was an obvious pile of dishes in the sink, as well as some marinara sauce left on the counter too.

"Ludwig, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked concerned.

"I'll just be a second." He said rushing into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Oh wait, I can do that!" Feliciano said, and tried to stop the other from continuing his cleaning rampage. "Go eat!"

"Nein, I can't enjoy it properly with a mess in the kitchen." Ludwig stated.

"Don't worry! I will do it! I really want you to enjoy the meal I cooked for you. I used a lot of love~" Feliciano said with a smile, singing the last part.

"Ah...W-Well...If it means that much to you." He said hesitantly, walking slowly away from the kitchen.

"It does!" Feliciano said, before giving a Ludwig a quick pat on the back. He then ventured back into the kitchen to clean his mess.

"Ok, thank you." Ludwig said, still eying the kitchen, then as he sat down to continue his meal.

He took a few bites, then looked over to the kitchen, and back to his meal. It was good; the food tasted delicious, though he wasn't overly fond of pasta. This was different though; it tasted different, and he wondered if a robot could make a meal with love in it. He smiled ever so gently when he took another bite and didn't notice the other lean in beside him.

"Ve~ I'm glad you like it!" Feliciano said.

"Ah! Well...yes I do really like it. Umm..." Ludwig scratched the back of his head. He wondered if he could ask the little robot about the possibility of a robot being able to put love in a meal, but he thought it best to just leave it be.

"If you want, I can make this tomorrow night!" Feliciano said and sat down next to Ludwig.

"Well, I have other things I can make but I'll keep that in mind. While I finish, can you download the homework assignment, I would like to start early on it." Ludwig asked.

"Huh? But you have three weeks , you don't need to start it right away!" Feliciano said tilting his head.

"No, it's best I start right away. It's pretty big." He said.

"But Ludwig~ you should just relax on the weekend! You've been working so hard all week, it's time you just relax! Let's go sun tan!" Feliciano said happily waving his arms.

"No, it's best I start now and get it over with as soon as possible, in case I need to re-do it. Also, we're in the middle of the city, so there's no place to do that. Use your head." Ludwig said, and pulled Feliciano's long hair curl.

"Ahhh!" He said, growing quiet after the little moan.

Ludwig let the curl go and stared at the little HPA. "You felt that?"

"A-Ah, no...well yes I can feel things, it didn't hurt...I'm not sure. I think it's just a habit." Feliciano said, trying to think about why he had made that noise; he was confused himself.

"I've never pulled it before, how could it be a habit?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm not sure...Ve~. Just when I felt it pulled I knew I had to make that sound for some reason." Feliciano said with a soft smile.

"Strange." Ludwig whispered, blushing slightly.

Feliciano then went to the living room, laying down where the sun filtered through the window and smiled softly. Ludwig sighed and decided to join the little Italian.

"Just for an hour, then I should get to work." Ludwig said putting his hands behind his head laying back.

"Okay~" Feliciano sighed happily.

"I have a question. Can you feel things like the heat and the cold?" Ludwig asked.

"Hmm, yes and no...we have sensors so we can tell how hot or cold something is. We can't actually feel it by touch." Feliciano said.

"I see...then why do you like to sit out in the sun?" Ludwig asked.

"It's a habit~" Feliciano said closing his eyes.

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow, confused, but didn't press it further. there were just some things you shouldn't question.

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"Kiku! Kiku! Let's watch some anime, aru." Yao said, walking into the house adorned in his business suit.

"..."

"We can watch whatever you want, aru!" Yao said with a smile. He then went to his room and got dressed in his traditional Chinese clothes; it was a calm yellow that made him feel more refreshed.

"So, how about it, aru?" Yao asked, walking up to Kiku.

"I see... well if I can choose, that is fine. Also, have you heard any news about Alfred-san?" Kiku asked as they walked deeper into the mansion, into the theatre-like living room. It was mostly based on a traditional East-Asian style, except for the wide-screen T.V. that gave the room a western flare.

"He's fine, aru! His stress levels went back to normal and his happiness has gone up considerably, aru!" Yao said with a smile, though he didn't tell Kiku about the slight peak of depression levels that was recorded. It was only 7%, but Alfred had never had any sign of depression before.

" Very well..." Kiku said, and placed the DVD in.

"I'm glad to finally be home, aru. Work was so bothersome all anyone ever did was come complain to me, aru!" Yao said stretching slightly.

"Well it is your job...I have a question though." Kiku said, he then sat down on a small mat on his knees, as the opening for P**cemaker Kurogane started up.

"Yes, what is it, aru?" He asked staring at the other on the floor.

"...Why did you just give away Alfred-san and Feliciano-san?" He asked showing a bit more concern.

"That; I wanted them to find a home and start something of their own, aru." Yao replied softly.

"What if they're not happy? What if they get hurt?" Kiku questioned a bit more quickly.

"That's why I'm monitoring them. I honestly want them to be happy; they may have to go through some trials, but they'll learn a great deal about other people and themselves, aru." Yao said softly as the anime started.

"..."

"Can you rub my feet, aru?" Yao asked slyly.

"..."

"I thought so." Yao said with a sigh, before he decided to lay back in his arm chair for the rest of the evening.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lovino, we're going!" A woman called from downstairs.

The boy Lovino said nothing but stayed in his room.

"We left your HPA downstairs! We'll be back in a few months! We'll write! Write us back!" The woman called.

There was silence for a moment and there was no answer from the other. There was some mumbling downstairs then a door opening and closing. The boy Lovino stood up, and then went downstairs. He looked and saw the figure of his HPA sitting on the couch.

"Hey, go make me some food." Lovino grumbled.

The HPA jerked a bit in surprise then stood up quickly to look at Lovino, he smiled a big smile. He had bright green eyes and short brown hair.

"You're Lovino? I'm so glad to meet you. Of course I'll make you some dinner, what would you like?" The HPA then ran to the kitchen and took out some tomatoes before Lovino even said anything.

"Something good." He answered gruffly.

"Ok!" The HPA said with a smile.

"Hey, what's your name, jerk?" Lovino said leaning on the wall. He peered at the figure busily cooking in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I forgot! My name is Antonio!" He said happily then walked over to Lovino.

"That's a stupid name." Lovino muttered, not bothering to make eye contact.

Antonio looked over Lovino quickly but stopped at the strange hair curl. He reached out and grabbed it. Lovino blushed deeply and started shaking, causing Antonio to tilt his head curiously.

"L-Let go, damn it! You bastard!" Lovino said as his face went bright red.

"You're so cute, your face is so red like a tomato! So cute!" Antonio sang and cuddled the man in his arms.

"H-Hey! Stupid! Let go! I hate you!" Lovino said struggling as his face was pressed roughly against the other's chest.

"So cute!" Antonio said happily.

Lovino pushed him away roughly with a growl. "J-Just go make me dinner, you stupid HPA bastard." Lovino said pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh yes, I'll do that!" Antonio said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Stupid...piece of junk." Lovino muttered and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and looked out the window; the sun was setting and he grew a bit nostalgic.

He grew up in Italy, but after an unfortunate event, he was moved to the United States. He will be starting school next week at the college. His family had a little house in Italy, and they will be moving in after Christmas, but they still had to get some things tied away back at home. They bought him the HPA to keep him company and to take care of the house since he wasn't going to do it himself.

"Stupid..." He muttered, than then felt as his eyes grew heavy. His eyes closed, and he suddenly could smell his old house and hear a chipper- yet annoying voice speak to him. The voice seemed as if it was right in front of him, but at the same time it was so far away.

_"Don't worry big brother, I'll go get it!"_

_"Idiot, it's dark out already, just let it go!"_

"_It's not far, don't worry!"_

_"Fine, just hurry..."_

"Don't!" Lovino screeched, sitting up rapidly. He then heard the sound of a plate breaking in the kitchen.

"Lovino! What's wrong?" Antonio asked, leaning over the face was drenched with worry and concern.

"B-bastard, don't get so close! I'm fine, just...surprised." He said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you sure? You can tell me Lovino." Antonio said softly.

"No! It's none of your business anyway." Lovino retorted and pushed the other's face away. "Is my dinner done yet?"

"Ummm...no...I'll go finish it." Antonio said softly and turned back to the kitchen. He kept a worried gaze on his work and seemed to be thinking deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Please:<strong> Review, it would make my day. Thank you to all that have been!

Also an awesome thanks to my beta **Fumizuki Hazuki.**

**Note: **Next chapter will be going back to Arthur and Alfred, rated **M** warning.


	7. Sounds of the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

Here, you guys go, sorry it took a while.

Rated 'M' material, fluff, and drama- the prelude to drama. So yeah, enjoy and please review.

Reviews, help me write. It's a disease.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxo<p>

This was a week of pure hell for Arthur; he had three tests that were unbelievably difficult. He wasn't stupid or anything the subjects were just complicated. Then he had a fifteen page essay assignment due in History plus a pop quiz. Thankfully, work was more or less the usual for him, still busting his ass to do grunt work and be paid minimally for his efforts. At least his co-workers were kind to him, but their exuberant energy was a bit trying at times for Arthur.

Alfred didn't help that much either, because when it came to Arthur's study time, Alfred enjoyed complaining about how lonely and bored it was staying at home. It was nice that Alfred could record the lecture, look up things on the web and even help Arthur with his homework, but he would whine any chance he got. He would ask why Arthur just didn't let him do his homework for him. He could find the answers to all the questions easily by browsing the internet. Arthur knew it was true; the temptation was there, but he knew he wouldn't be actually learning anything from it and he needed to be ready for the exams. It was nice to use Alfred to double check some of the answers he wasn't sure on though.

So, Arthur did his best to study and do his homework, but when Alfred got bored, which didn't take very long, he would try to strike up a conversation about anything and everything. The stranger and other-worldly the topic was, the more excited he got when he tried to talk about it. It annoyed Arthur to no end when he babbled on like that, because he seriously was concerned for his studies.

It didn't take long for Arthur to finally snap; he was getting less and less sleep and finally kicked the other out of his room. He made sure to give a long lecture as he did, then quickly slam the door in the other's face. Alfred huffed and banged on the door for a minute but he got the hint; he was just bored was all. He went to the living room and just sat, where he could just stare out at the sky.

After that grueling week, all Arthur had to do was get through one more work day on Saturday and he would get Sunday off to relax and do whatever he pleased. Still, despite that work wasn't too labor intensive, Arthur still had to deal with his stiff and tired body the whole day. He tried his best, but anyone who looked at him closely would notice the dark circles under his eyes and the sour expression that seemed permanently etched onto his face.

His co-workers were pretty concerned about him, and did their best to lighten his load of duties even just a little. Arthur would have no part in that, and would politely refuse, so during their break his fellow co-workers hatched a plan to help their poor British colleague.

It was around 5pm when Arthur's shift was finally over for the day, and he could head on his way home. He was half-way through the door when someone grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned, irritated and bewildered, to the one who had stopped him. Mathias stood with a huge smile on his face, still holding the other from escaping.

"Yo! Arthur! Where do you think you're going?" He said, pulling him back inside and to the bar counter.

"I was thinking I would go home and get some sleep. This week has really taken its toll on me, you see." Arthur said, dryly. He was really trying to keep his anger from showing through, but was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Before you go, how 'bout a quick drink with the guys, its been a while hasn't it?" Mathias asked, and motioned to the other men who were taking out the drinks.

"I really should be going." Arthur said, as he turned to leave but found himself being pushed down into one of the comfy bar stools. He knew once he sat down that he wasn't going to move until the other was happy.

"Just a drink or two to take the edge off! You've worked hard, so it will be my treat. Not like you'll be driving anywhere!" Mathias exclaimed giving a wide smirk before sitting down next to the other. He poured them both a glass of scotch and slid one glass in front of Arthur.

"That's true, but I really should head home soon." Arthur muttered as he looked at the drink, before his mind flashed to Alfred's smiling face. Then he remembered the constant torment he had to go through this week while he was studying and took the glass in his hand.

"Just a drink or two won't hurt." Arthur said with a smirk and took a sip of the scotch.

The rest of the men cheered and started drinking also, the group then started to get loud and talk about their work week and the drama at home. The whole restaurant was empty aside from the men at the bar, which was warm and lively. They joked about their boss and complained about their rude customers who can't tell their ass from a hole in the ground. At one point though Arthur wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, the conversation went onto HPA's and their various "uses".

"They got a learning program but you can order a sex program that will give them all the proper techniques and stuff. Depends on the program, though." One of the older workers said; he was fairly decent looking around his thirties.

"Does it feel good...err...normal?" A younger man asked clearly interested.

"Haha! You bet like, the real thing! You see all HPA's have it so they can moisten certain parts, like their mouths, with a lubricant. It's tasteless, and they can heat it or cool it to your preference." The older man added with a grin.

"Really now? I heard that high top business men will get a harem of them, and since they're not real humans the police can't do anything about it. I even heard they would get little kid HPA's too." Mathias added on.

"No, they don't make children models, that's just a stupid rumor." The older man sneered before taking a swig of beer. Swallowing a huge gulp, he looked over to Arthur.

Arthur seemed to be on his fourth round of scotch, and was now muttering slightly to himself, so he probably didn't notice.

"Hey, Kiddo, you got an HPA too, right?" The older man asked, giving him a harsh pat on the back. Arthur jerked at the sudden contact and was tempted to glare at the other, but opted for just staring at him as he processed the question.

"Oh, well, yes I do...he's at home at the moment." Arthur said.

"Haha! You try any fun stuff with him?" The older man asked with a grin.

"W-What? No, I would never!" Arthur said before letting out a little hiccup.

"Well you should! No harm can come from it, and you can buy all these programs to fit your need. That's the best way to relieve stress; no bottle can compare to it!" The older man said, then poured more scotch into Arthur's drink.

"What kind of programs? Like, bondage and S&M things?" Mathias asked with a smirk, glancing over at Arthur sitting on the bar stool as he took another sip.

"Of course, all you need is the outfits and your favorite toys and games." The older man said, eyeing Arthur as well.

Arthur's drunken imagination quickly took him far away from the conversation, and he was filled with thoughts about Alfred. He could clearly, but at the same time hazily, see Alfred in black skin tight leather that barely covered anything. He could see a mouth gag in place dripping with saliva and that sultry look of desire on his sweaty blushing face. One hand was holding a riding crop while the other went down to the little skin tight shorts that were constricting an obvious bulge. Alfred's free hand went down slowly to unbutton them and peel them off his body.

Suddenly, Arthur was forced from his thoughts when his co-workers brought up another kink.

"Pet cosplay?" Mathias asked, smirking at the older man. Both men could tell that Arthur was enjoying their little ideas; they all knew where his mind was going.

"They got that program too, submissive, begging type. Just put the thing in the costume and you're good to go." The older man said, giving Arthur a wink before chugging another beer.

Arthur awkwardly blushed and took another sip of scotch. Closing his eyes to take the drink, he could see Alfred's shining face but with little kitty ears. He put the drink down and shook his head; a cat was all wrong, it wouldn't work. A puppy, yes a puppy would do a lot better.

His imagination wouldn't stop there; it added a dog collar and a leash, with Alfred on all fours. His face was desperate and needy as he crawled towards Arthur, who in his imagination placed himself in a large recliner sofa chair. Alfred peered up at him so sweetly and rested his head on Arthur's knee, trying to get him to open his legs up to move in closer.

Arthur laid his head on the table and could feel a sudden strain in his pants. Mathias took Arthur's drink away, unbeknownst to Arthur. His mind was too busy being filled with Alfred's desperate whimpers and his sexy little puppy face looking up at him from in between his legs. He could here Alfred's faint panting and begging to suck the other off, saying it so crudely yet so seductively. He shivered from the thought, and now it was apparent how tight his pants felt to him.

He sat up straight, trying to clear his head, and looked for his drink. He eyed the older man, who had his glass and was now cleaning it off.

"I-I didn't say I was finished! You can't just take me drink, that's...that's bloody rude of you!" Arthur yelled, leaning on the bar counter.

"There, there Arthur! I really think you've had enough. You still need to be able to walk home!" Mathias said, giving Arthur's back a very solid smack.

Arthur scowled at the man because he almost fell off the chair, if it weren't for the fact he was holding onto the bar. Mathias glanced down and noticed the other's bulging pants, and felt like he was about to laugh. Not at him, of course; there's been times where he's been lost in thought in much more public places than here. He knew Arthur wouldn't take it that way even if he wasn't drunk.

With a huge grin he swung his arm around Arthur and brought him close so they were temple to temple.

"You better go take care o'that little problem down there before you go." Came Mathias' grating whisper in Arthur's ear.

Arthur blushed from being caught and looked down at his pants before he pulled away from the other man. He stumbled towards the restroom, and quickly went into a stall and sat on the toilet seat, letting out a sigh.

He hesitantly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, to show his very proud and tented boxers. He shook his head softly as a wave of shame washed over him and what he was about to do. He needed this, he knew that, but it didn't change the fact that he was doing it here, and in the bathroom of his work place no less.

His mind flashed back to the image of Alfred in his puppy look; he was down between his legs, his mouth mere centimeters from the tented boxers panting for him to take out his dick.

Arthur closed his eyes, pretending he wasn't in the bathroom, and slipped his boxers away to finally free himself.

In his head he could hear a growl come from Alfred, as he inched his head forward and started to give him teasing licks up and down his throbbing member. Arthur quickened his pace as he forgot all about the shame and indecency of the whole scene, and concentrated solely on the image of Alfred ravishing his member.

He climaxed abruptly and felt a great deal of relief when he did. He cleaned up, putting himself away before walking out of the stall and over to the bathroom sink. He washed his hands, then looked up to the mirror and saw how sweaty and flushed his whole face looked. He suddenly realized what just happened, and he took a step back in shock.

"What did I just do...?" He whispered, wide-eyed to himself in the mirror.

That moment Mathias slowly entered and gave a questioning glance to Arthur before smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, Arthur, did you get it all out of your system?" He asked happily.

"I'll be leaving now." Arthur said, rushing past Mathias and ran out of the restaurant. He didn't stop running till he got to his bus stop.

When he got on the bus he took a seat and held his head, he muttered and cursed at himself, and couldn't quite help the rising feeling of guilt spread throughout his being. Strangely, it wasn't from the fact he jerked off to a robot; that thought didn't seem to cross his mind. It was the thought that he jerked off to Alfred, just Alfred. He wasn't sure what that meant because all he could feel was a pulsing headache.

His body ached, all he wanted to do was sleep, and every step it took to get to his apartment was slow and ragged, as if dragging a dead weight in the snow. He was going to go straight to his room, lock the door and fall on his bed; at most he would take an aspirin and a bite of a scone.

He opened the door to his apartment, and looked about the living room and kitchen; it was empty.

He saw on the small kitchen table that there was a small container of dumplings. He took one absent-mindedly, and took a bite; it was room temperature. He set it back in the container and set the container in the fridge. He went and got out a bottle of aspirin, he then took three with some water. Then he looked around the room again; something was odd, something out of place.

Alfred!

His eyes widened and he felt his heart race. He went to his room, but Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Arthur went to the bathroom; not there either. He walked back out to the living room and scanned the small area. His brain couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, or wasn't seeing in this case. Alfred was gone, and he had no idea where.

Arthur rubbed his head trying to think calmly; he noticed the watch on his wrist, and looked at the time. He blinked and looked at it again. That couldn't be right could it? No, it most definitely wasn't what his watch said; it must have gotten some water in it. He then ran into the kitchen, he stared at the clock above the stove.

9:51?

He blinked and looked around again frantically, he couldn't be gone. Where would that idiot have gone anyway?

"Knowing him, he's probably looking for me..." Arthur muttered under his breath. His eyes widened at the realization. "That idiot is probably looking for me!" He yelled in horror.

He knew Alfred would go hunt him down without the slightest clue where he could be. Alfred didn't know where he worked, he's never even seen the place. He's probably wandering around the streets, yelling out his name like the idiot he is, running up to people and asking if they've seen him. He could just imagine Alfred going up to a gang of thugs and asking them without a hint of fear, then being taken to a back ally where he'd be beaten and taken hostage.

Okay, the last part was mostly paranoia, but it was entirely possible. Arthur wondered what the appropriate course of action would be. Calling the police of course, but should he really, when it was about an HPA? Would they count that as a missing person? He gritted his teeth to think if they would put it under stolen goods.

He then remembered the room temperature dumplings, and the fact they were on the table waiting for him; that must mean that the landlady was let in by Alfred. Maybe she knew where he was or where he was heading at least.

His body really protested with the thought of looking for Alfred through the city, but he was determined to find the other. First, to Chun-yan's room. He made his way out and took the elevator to the top floor of the building. The top floor only had two doors, one was Chun-yan's, the second he guessed was janitorial items, maybe? That wasn't the point; he had to ask her if she's seen Alfred.

He went up to the door and was reminded of how rude he was being for disturbing a lady this late at night, but if she knew where Alfred might be, he could deal with it. He would make her some of his delicious scones to make up for it. He lifted his fist to knock when he heard a rather familiar, loud voice.

"Hahaha! Finally beat you! Haha! I didn't even cheat!" With that, Arthur swung the door open abruptly, and peered inside to see Alfred and Heracles around a chess board. Chun-yan was drinking tea as she watched. All three turned to the new guest in surprise.

"Artie! You finally came back!" Alfred yelled happily. He got up and rushed over to the Brit, frozen in place.

"I… yes, sorry I was out so late." Arthur said, sighing a bit in relief. Alfred embraced him in a hug and he hugged back weakly, his body screaming at him to rest.

"Good thing I showed up when I did, aru. He was about to run out when I caught him, and thankfully I was able to calm him down, aru." Chun-yan said, standing up with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much, I can't express my gratitude enough. I apologize for him being such a nuisance, and of course bothering you so late at night." Arthur said, reverting back to his gentlemanly behavior.

"Hey!" Alfred said a bit offended, but was ignored.

"Not at all, aru! I'm glad to have Alfred over, he is a lot of fun, aru." Chun-yan said with a smile.

"Hey, Artie guess what! I totally beat Heracles in chess. I didn't even use my computer, just my own learning capability program!" Alfred said with a grin.

"Oh, well that is lovely. Thank you for bothering to play chess with this oaf." Arthur said, and then looked over to Heracles.

"Hey!" Again, Alfred was ignored.

Heracles gave a nod. "It was fun, I enjoyed it..."

"Well, we better get going now Alfred. Thank you again, miss landlady. Good evening to you, Heracles." Arthur said with a nod to both, and left with Alfred.

"You bloody wanker! I was worried sick! Don't go running off without a note!" Arthur hissed as they got in the elevator.

"Dude, calm down! Did you miss me that much?" Alfred asked teasingly, and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist.

"I was just! I'm too tired for this Alfred, I had a long day...no, a long week! I would just like to curl up in my bed and finally get some rest." Arthur huffed, and could feel his body growing stiff and weak.

"Fine, I get it! You've been working your ass off so I'll let it go for now." Alfred said with soft understanding smile. He then proceeded to pick Arthur up bridal style and walk him out of the elevator.

"Y-You git! Put me down! You don't need to pick me up every chance you get!" Arthur said, clearly not amused.

"Geez Artie, and you think I'm loud; there are people trying to sleep around here." Alfred said, ignoring the other and brought them back to his apartment.

"…" Arthur kept quiet, but didn't admit that yes, it felt nice to finally be carried. He looked up to see Alfred's face and blushed a bit. He gasped and closed his eyes. His mind brought him back to this evening.

It was a relief he needed so badly. He couldn't deny that, but he masturbated to Alfred, Alfred who he barely knew. Was he such a horny, deprived man? He felt sick to his stomach; it may have been the booze or the amount of adrenaline rush he just felt a while ago. Probably a combination of the two, his stomach wasn't fairing too well anymore.

When Alfred let him down, he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Alfred walked by and opened the door when he started puking again. Alfred's eyes widened, horrified.

"D-Don't look, just leave me alone! I'll finish soon..." God, he hoped he would.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, a bit hysterical.

"I drank too much…" Arthur muttered.

"You were drinking?" Alfred asked, aghast.

"Yes... Alfred, just leave me alone…" Arthur whined a bit, then threw up again.

"N-No, I'm going to stay with you, if you're not well." Alfred said, and sat down beside him looking rather determined.

"Alfred, I don't need you here." Arthur said, sharply. He didn't look at Alfred but he could tell the other was hurt by his words. The reason he didn't look was not just the shame he felt or the guilt, it was the fact that if he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, he would do something he'd regret.

"I'm staying." Alfred stated, regaining his defiance.

"Ugh…" Arthur groaned leaning over the toilet. "Water…"

"What? Artie? Do you need me to get you anything? I'm the hero, there's nothing I can't do!" Alfred said, becoming a bit too pumped up for Arthur to handle.

"Water, please." Arthur said and leaned over the toilet seat a bit more.

"Water! Got it!" Alfred said and ran into the kitchen.

He came back with a bottle of water and handed it Arthur. He took a sip, then let out a sigh as he closed his

eyes. He took another sip and leaned back against the wall.

"You okay?" Alfred asked concerned.

"…Yes, just…too much going on in one day." Arthur said, before taking another sip.

Alfred sighed. "I guess. Dude…I'm sorry." Alfred said, taking a seat next to Arthur.

"What?" Arthur said then groaned a bit.

"I know I messed it up for you. I just… I was bored and I didn't think…"

"…you never think." Arthur interjected.

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Alfred yelled.

"…stop shrieking, you brute..." Arthur muttered, then went back to being hunched over the toilet. He threw up mostly water.

Alfred stared worriedly and watched as Arthur sat back against the wall, he let out a sigh of relief. Arthur took a few more sips of water.

"Are you done?" Alfred asked.

"Y-Yes, I think so." Arthur said tiredly. His eyes began to close; he could feel his body go limp, and then nothing.

The next morning he awoke to find himself in his bed. He looked around and saw that Alfred was sitting on the ground, leaning against his bed frame. He closed his eyes and remembered the night before. He let out a sigh and got up. He stood in front of Alfred, who seemed to be sleeping. He kneeled down and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek; it was warm.

He really seemed so human.

Alfred's eyes opened up slowly. They were a blank blue color till they lit up and the sound of humming and a booting up computer could be heard. He stared off for a moment, then he blinked as he stared at Arthur.

"Good morning, Artie." Alfred said, and then smiled happily, lovingly.

"Morning, Alfred. Thank you for taking care of me last night." Arthur said, and smiled softly.

"No problem, as the hero I have to take care of the person I care about the most." Alfred said, with a wide smile.

Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hand. His heart was racing, and he knew something was wrong.

xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

><p>It could have gone a lot worse, more perverted but I think it would be too soon. Just a taste of more things to come.<p>

Awesome thanks, to my awesome Beta!

Hey, make sure...if you like my story, that you review!


	8. Don't Push Me Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Warning:** slight-angst...not too bad.

Normal: ABCabcABCabcABC

Past/writing: _ABCabcABCabcABC_

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing. I appreciate all of them. Also Happy Holidays to everyone, New year all that jazz.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

_Alfred's eyes opened up slowly. They were a blank blue color till they lit up and the sound of humming and a booting up computer could be heard. He stared off for a moment, then he blinked as he stared at Arthur._

_"Good morning, Artie." Alfred said, and then smiled happily, lovingly._

_"Morning, Alfred. Thank you for taking care of me last night." Arthur said, and smiled softly._

_"No problem, as the hero I have to take care of the person I care about the most." Alfred said, with a wide smile._

_Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hand. His heart was racing, and he knew something was wrong._

_xoxoxoxo_

"Woah, dude you okay? You don't have to go puke again?" Alfred asked worriedly, and proceeded to stand up so he could help Arthur if he needed it.

"N-No, I...I just need some time alone. Could you please leave, love?" Arthur asked, trying to be as kind as possible so he could coax Alfred into giving him some space without much hassle. He palmed his forehead when he felt a slight, dull pain start up.

"What! I barely got to spend any time with you this whole week, and now you're kicking me out? No way!" Alfred snapped, then folded his arms across his chest.

His outburst stung Arthur's ears, and split open his head- figuratively speaking.

"Git, you are being too loud. Just give me some space for a while, that's all I'm asking." Arthur said harshly, trying not to raise his voice for his own sake. He abandoned his original plan of being calm and sweet and resorted to harsh logic, which never seemed to work against Alfred.

Hey, you aren't mad at me for being gone last night or somethin' right?" Alfred asked, trying to find a reason why Arthur would be upset with him so suddenly.

"What? No, of course not. I just need a moment to gather my wits is all. All I ask is a half an hour." Arthur said, looking down and off to the side. He couldn't possibly tell Alfred what was on his mind.

"Dude, you're so weird. Are you sure you're not mad?" Alfred pushed on, and leaned forward.

Arthur felt goosebumps prickle his arms and neck, but did not bother to meet the other's gaze.

"I thought I already told you earlier, I'm not mad at you. Just leave me alone for a while." Arthur snapped, feeling as though he's being backed into a corner with Alfred staring at him so intensely.

"You sound mad. Come on dude, if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know what's going on?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side as he rested both his hands on Arthur's shoulder to get the other to finally look at him.

Arthur jumped slightly at the touch and leaned heavily on one foot, trying to lean away from the other if possible. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Alfred..." Arthur said, his voice darkened.

"Artie! Tell me! Or do I have to force it out of you?" Alfred teased, but rested his forehead against the other's head.

Arthur couldn't help it; he could feel it, that rush of warmth spread over his entire body. He knew his cheeks were red and his legs shaking, he could just imagine kissing the man in front of him. So softly then so passionately. He would let him right? The first time they met they kissed.

But this wasn't right, these feelings and thoughts. So Arthur did the first thing that came to mind.

He shoved Alfred with all he had, his eyes glared up into confused sky blue. Oh how those eyes seemed to sparkle so beautifully, and make his stomach twist in an oddly pleasing way. He couldn't let that be though, he had to get some space before his eyes greedily devoured every inch of that perfect body.

"Just leave me alone you prat! I can't stand looking at you!" He yelled in a desperate fury to get the other away from him, and quickly turned around to face his bed. The last sentence was cruel and filled with an icy sharpness, but the true meaning underneath had so much more weight. If only Alfred knew.

If Arthur was going to be honest he would have said, " I can't stand looking at you without feeling happy, without getting butterflies in my stomach, without wanting to kiss you, without becoming so uncontrollably aroused." It didn't make sense to him, this was all too much, and too soon.

Silence grew after his outburst, then footsteps towards Arthur's bedroom door. Arthur heard the slight creak of it opening, then a pause. Silence again engulfed the two, and strangled the air. Arthur was tempted to look, but kept is back turned so as not to see the other's expression.

"You're an ass..." Alfred muttered out darkly, then slammed the door as he left.

Arthur's eyes widened as he whirled around to stare at the door in shock and guilt. He wanted to just lay down and cry; he wanted to punch himself in the face, and he wanted to go run and hug that idiot to make things all better. He would never want Alfred mad at him the thought made his heart ache, but it was already too late.

He sat on his bed, tired and already wishing for the day to be over. All his feelings and desires rampaged in his body, tearing at his heart and mind. It all just drained his energy too quickly. He tried to piece together reasons and explanations in his mind for his behavior; there were so many to choose from, but all of them sounded so fake when he told them to himself. He didn't believe a word; they made sense, but he knew that just being drunk or not having been in a relationship for a while were only the top half . Underneath those excuses lied the truth, and it frightened him. He couldn't put a word to it yet, or an emotion, but it made his stomach do flips.

He brought himself back out of his deep thought and cracked his neck before massaging his shoulders. He stood up, went to the dresser, and got dressed in a simple light green button up shirt and some brown slacks. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror, and thanked the heavens that he didn't look as bad as he felt. That didn't make the idea that he now has to deal with a pissed off Alfred any better; honestly Arthur had no idea what was waiting for him out there.

He walked out his room, and into the living room where he saw Alfred sitting in his usual spot on the floor looking out the window.

"Alfred, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I just needed some time alone and lost control of myself. Then I said something awful." Arthur said, softly and cautiously approaching Alfred.

Alfred didn't move, and his head stayed turned toward the window.

"Please, look at me love." Arthur said, his eyes softening as he felt the sting of being ignored. It was childish move, so like Alfred.

Alfred still didn't respond.

"Love?" Arthur said, kneeled down beside him.

He hesitantly reached for Alfred's chin, and turned his head to face his own. His eyes widened at the sight of soulless, dull blue eyes.

"A-Alfred?" He asked worriedly, as a tiny alarm sounded in the back of his head.

Alfred remained silent, and the sudden shift tipped Alfred off his balanced sitting position. His body fell to the floor with a thud, and he remained motionless on the floor.

"Come on now, this isn't funny Alfred. Get off the floor, it's positively filthy." Arthur said, as he tried to smile, but was feeling an overwhelming anxiety coursed through his veins.

Did the room get smaller? Was the air getting thicker? He felt this dead weight over his body as he looked at the silent form on the floor. Something wasn't right, and he had no idea how to fix it. With shaky hands he pulled Alfred back up into a sitting position, and leaned him against the wall so he didn't fall over again.

"Please love, don't do this." He said, and cupped Alfred's cheeks in his hands. He peered into those lifeless blue eyes, searching for an answer.

"What do I do?" He whispered to himself. "Did you turn yourself off?"

No response.

"Alfred, this isn't funny!" He said, as the anxiety mounted.

Alfred's body started sliding sideways against the wall, and Arthur had to catch him by the shoulders to prevent him from falling over again.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Arthur mumbled to the air.

" Should I turn you on again? Like last time? I-I suppose if I must. I hope you don't make this a regular occurrence." Arthur said, heating up a bit in contemplation on what he's going to have to do.

He laid Alfred down on the floor in the same position he was in some many nights ago. He stared at Alfred's waist band then palmed his head a bit flustered.

"I honestly shouldn't be doing this. Alfred, you're such an arse for putting me through this." Arthur said half-heartedly, then slowly reached for the elastic of Alfred's waist band.

He was prepping himself mentally to take the others pants off in one swift movement when the doorbell suddenly rang. He froze in place for a split second then got up, and walked towards the door. He straightened out his clothes, made sure there were no wrinkles, and pat his hair down with no effect. It was just a habit to try to calm himself down.

He slowly opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of his lovely landlady. She was smiling softly, her hair was done up in those two buns as always with the vibrant pink flower accenting one of them. Arthur noted, for what seemed like the hundredth time, that she looked so young for being a woman in her mid-thirties. Still, he couldn't just stare at her, that'd be rude.

"Oh, Miss Chun-Yan! A pleasure to see you again. My apartment isn't too well kept at the moment, but do come in." he said, while showing a gentle smile before he moved to the side to let her in.

"No need, I just wanted to come by and see how things were going, aru. Aiya! What's wrong with Alfred, aru?" she asked when Arthur moved to the side, and she got a better view of the living room.

"Him? Oh, It seems he turned himself off." Arthur said, nervously.

"I see, aru. Do you need any help turning him back on, aru?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to touch there! It might be awkward for you." Arthur said, quickly.

"It wouldn't be awkward for me at all, aru!" She said, and walked into his apartment and over to Alfred.

Arthur was dumbstruck by the woman's shamelessness. Yes, Alfred was a robot but still, it was just so strange she was so comfortable with it all. She leaned down over Alfred and inspected him for a moment, Arthur made his way over. He was confused, very confused, and a bit embarrassed.

" Are you sure you want to actually touch him there?" Arthur asked once again when he saw her hands reach for Alfred's body.

"Huh? It's no big deal, aru." She said simply, making Arthur pale in response.

She then turned her head to Alfred, she turned Alfred's head to the side, and she started what looked like scratching behind his ear, searching for something.

"I...umm...don't think it's there." Arthur said, feeling sorry for correcting her.

Then Alfred's eyes glowed brightly, and the sound of a starting up computer could be heard. The same scenario of lights gliding across his screen-like eyes gave Arthur some hope, but soon the sound of the systems powering back down, and his eyes going back to being dull and lifeless, made his heart sink.

"Strange, aru..." She muttered.

"H-He's not broken is he?" Arthur asked, in a small panic.

"No, I think he's doing a force shut down, aru." She said, then stood up to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

She scribbled an address and number down on it, then handed it over to Arthur.

"Take him to this address; you'll be able to meet the creator of the HPA's, Yao Wang, aru. Talk to him and he should know what to do, aru." She said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"I can't just go over there, can I?" Arthur asked, bewildered she would give him this kind of information.

"Not usually, but I think he would want to see Alfred, aru. He's a special case, aru." She said.

"I see. Thank you, I will go right away." Arthur said, then turned to look at Alfred's still lifeless form.

"Please do, as soon as possible; no, now, aru." She said then handed Arthur a bus pass.

"Wh-what's this? I can't take this from you." Arthur said, surprised and confused.

"Please, just use it, and go right now, aru.' She pleaded, with more intensity.

"I-Is it that important I go now? Shouldn't I call first?" Arthur asked, intimidated by the other's now adamant behavior.

" The sooner the better; Alfred is doing a force quit on all his systems for some reason. Something must have scared him or depressed him to do so, aru. It's not good to leave him like that, and in this state, aru." She said, looking over worriedly to Alfred on the floor then back to Arthur.

"He can do that?" Arthur asked, dejected.

"Aiya! I've said too much, aru! I'll be leaving, aru!" She exclaimed, before running out the door.

"Wait!" He called after her ,but knew it was of no use.

Arthur let out a sigh and looked at the address in one hand, and the bus pass in the other. then over to Alfred on the floor. His mind went to the fact that Alfred could shut himself down if he was depressed, which he never knew that robots even capable of becoming depressed, then to the fact that the switch was behind the ear. Why didn't he think of that before? Then lastly, how in blazes was he going to get Alfred to said address in the condition he's in?

Arthur wasn't a weak man, but there was a limit to what he can and cannot handle. Alfred was considerably taller, thicker and made of robotic parts, involving wires and metal. Arthur's large eyebrow twitched as he tried to think how he would even get Alfred to the bus stop.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was the early morning when Francis woke up and rubbed his eyes a bit. He looked to the side to see the woman he slept with the night before. He felt this odd sensation, and quickly scooted out of his bed and into the bathroom. He took a shower and then got dressed. He walked back into his room, and saw she was still there sleeping in his bed, but he remained stoic.

He kind of felt awkward, like he wanted her to leave. Not that she wasn't pretty, nor that they didn't have a good night. Well he wasn't too tired; he had great stamina for these kinds of things. Still, usually he slept much more soundly after a good fuck. A good fuck? Was that what last night was?

His eyes widened a bit, then he took his laptop, and went into the kitchen where he got on Skype and called his mother.

" Bonjour Francis, my lovely. Why are you calling all of a sudden?" His mother asked.

"Mama, I just had sex..." Francis muttered.

His mother tilted her head to the side in confusion. She knew her son was quite the lady's man, and man's man, so this wasn't too impressive.

"...Is that a good thing, hunny?" she asked, still stumped on what he meant.

"No, mama. I had sex...for sex. The girl is still here, and I want her to leave." Francis said, with a sigh as he tried to figure it out himself.

"Oh baby, you poor thing you. You lost that spark didn't you? It must be living in America." she said softly.

Francis didn't notice, but said girl had gotten up, and was walking sleepily down the hall when she heard Francis. She stopped and listened in on his conversation. She noted he was talking to his...mother? And he told her they had sex? Why would he report back to his mother?

And now he's upset she was still here? Well fine! She then stomped back to the room to gather her things.

"I don't know mama, but I've stopped making love, and now I'm just having sex. I don't know what to do." He whined.

"Stop for a while." she said, simply.

"Mama, I can't just stop. I get lonely." Francis admitted.

"I know sweety; actually I have an idea. You know those HPA's?" she asked while putting her dirty blonde hair up in a bun.

"Oh, yes. Arthur actually has one now. They're quite...useful." Francis mussed.

"Oh Arthur! How is he? He was such a delectable man." she hummed.

"Indeed." The two then "honhonhon'd" in unison.

"Anyways, I was given one as a gift, but since I already have so many, I'll send this one to you." she said with a smirk.

"Really mama?" He asked excitedly.

The girl came back stomping out when she heard the two laughing in unison, and was slightly creeped out. She huffed loudly as she walked past the kitchen, and to the door. She waited at the door, huffing one last time. She waited, but it seemed Francis didn't even notice her. Insulted, she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Of course! It's a really interesting HPA too! He has his own little personality. His name is Matthew! Named himself even." she said with a great smile.

"He did?" Francis asked.

"Yes! Quite the rare find, and has a great learning ability. So I'll send him to you. He'll make sure you don't have anymore sex until you're doing it for the sake of spreading love." she with a smirk.

"F-For how long?" Francis asked nervously.

"However long it takes; he'll be giving me reports on how you're doing and living. If you bring someone home without knowing them first, he's supposed to message me right away. If I get one message from him, I'm canceling your rent payment and you'll have to find some rundown job to pay for it." his mother said with a small giggle.

"Mama, isn't that a bit much?" he asked.

"Not at all. I want you to find real love, and if you're going to have sex, you should do it because you want to love the person. I will not allow my son just to be a good lay...or whatever they call it." she said narrowing her eyes.

" You're right mama, thank you. I look forward to seeing Matthew." he said weakly.

"Good, I'll talk to you later hun! Kisses!" she said, blowing a kiss at the screen before logging off.

Francis's head hit the table, and he knew this was going to be the start of a very stressful time of his life. After a moment of silence, the house phone started ringing. He lifted his head to stare at it for a moment before calmly walking over and answering.

"Bonjour~ Francis speaking!" he said, his voice filled with a pompous air.

"Frog! I need your help with something, you have a car right?" Came Arthur's hoarse voice.

"Ah~ Arthur? Is that you?" Francis asked with a playful smirk.

"Of course it's me you frog! Listen, do you have a car or not? This is important!" Arthur huffed back.

"Oui, What do you need a car for?" Francis asked, still smiling.

"...Alfred is not working, and I need to take him to get fixed as soon as possible. The thing is, he's too heavy for me to lift...I need your help." Arthur muttered the last part, and Francis could imagine the embarrassed face on the other.

"Sexy, little Alfred is not working? Oh, that won't do at all! Well, if you so desperately need me, I guess I could help. I'll be over in a little bit." Francis said in his usual chipper voice.

"You!- F-Fine, thank you, just hurry...please." Arthur said softly.

"Oui! See you soon!"

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Arthur hung up the phone feeling very undignified. His body was shaking from the shame of having to resort to asking the frog for help. Arthur looked over to Alfred's body leaning against the door; that was as far as Arthur was able to move him by himself. The man was heavy, and getting him on his back so he could carry him in an easier way was beyond difficult. He couldn't angle Alfred correctly, and since Alfred couldn't stand on his own, he was left with dragging him on the ground.

God forbid, if he had to carry him to the bus stop and then all the way to the house in question, it might have broken his back. Francis was the only person with a car, that he knew, and though it pained him to ask the frog for a favor, he had to swallow his pride so he could help Alfred.

He looked over at Alfred, those dull eyes still staring out into nothing.

"Oh, Alfred..." Arthur murmured.

* * *

><p>...yeah. So there you have it for this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible for my next chapter.<p>

Please note I have an awesome BETA! Eva Hazuki

A Special thanks to all those who have reviewed, it kicks ass and makes me feel good, which should make you feel good. Right? jk...again thanks.


	9. Understand Me, I Need You

Next chapter, I will go towards the other characters for a bit, filter in USUK slightly.

Talking/Speaking: ABCabcABCabc

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>"How god damn long is this frog going to take? Honestly, what was he doing?"<p>

Arthur sighed, he knew exactly what that frog was doing. He was picking out some over the top clothes to wear that would make Arthur look, in comparison, like some underdressed, unsophisticated

fool. Francis loved doing that, he loved to make himself the center of attention in any way possible.

Poor Alfred was broken on the floor, and that frog was probably humming himself a little tune as he played around with his hair. He was going to get an ear full from one annoyed Brit, that's for sure.

When the sound of knocking finally came, Arthur moved Alfred so he was resting on the wall, and opened the door to glare at Francis.

"Mon cher? What's with the sour attitude?" Francis asked, feigning hurt.

"You know exactly why! I told you I needed you to hurry, yet you still take over an hour!" Arthur steamed.

"But I am here now, non?" Francis asked with a smirk.

"You're a bloody frog. Now help me get this oaf up, and into your car." Arthur said, then went to Alfred's side.

"Which end would you like me to take?" Francis asked with a lecherous grin.

"Which end?" Arthur asked confused, then saw the expression on the mans face. He glared darkly at him.

" You grab the top and I'll get his legs. Don't do anything perverted, you frog." Arthur said sharply.

"Oui!" Francis said with a smile, and hooked his arms under Alfred's arms, while Arthur got his legs.

The two made their way out to the elevator, and finally down into Francis's car. Arthur hesitantly got in the passenger seat, while Alfred laid sprawled out in the back. Arthur gripped his pants, trying to touch as little as possible of the car.

"Well, we need to get to this address as soon as possible..." Arthur handed the address over to Francis, trying not to actually look at his face.

Francis took the paper and made sure their fingers touched only a little; he still loved teasing the little Brit, though he could feel that he was pushing it. Arthur withdrew his hand as soon as the paper was in the other's hand, and went back to grabbing at his pants. He looked down at his lap, then to Alfred in the backseat.

Maybe he should put a seat belt on him to be safe? Francis started the car up, and already pulled out of the apartment parking lot. It was silent in the car, and Arthur tried his best to keep it that way. Francis would sneak him glances and smirk to himself.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Francis asked, then reverted his attention to the road.

"W-Well, I suppose. I mean, he is an expensive piece of technology, and I just got him...and it's a little strange that he...all of a sudden..."

"Say no more, mon cher, say no more..." Francis said, looking over to Arthur with a knowing smile.

"Sh-shut up." Arthur snapped, then went back to looking at the hands clenched in his lap.

Soon they arrived in front of a large mansion-type house. There were Japanese gardens that decorated the front, with Chinese architecture that accented the whole building.

"Lovely. Not my style, but still..." Francis said in awe as he stepped out of the car.

"Well, it's over the top if you ask me." Arthur said simply, then returned to getting Alfred out of the back seat.

Francis went around to help then the two started to make their way down the walk way, and to the front door. They sat Alfred down, and Arthur went to knock on the door.

"Alfred-san!" Came a surprised Japanese-accented voice.

The two men turned around to see a young Japanese man wearing an apron; he was holding a broom and looked rather surprised.

"Hello? Umm...Do you work here?" Arthur asked confused, but hoping he could get this person to help him get inside and to the actual creator.

" Hai, I do, please come in, hurry." The Japanese man said, and opened the door to let them in.

Arthur and Francis picked Alfred up, and walked him inside.

"This way, please." He said, leading them deeper into the mansion.

"Umm...How did you know his name was Alfred?" Arthur asked, the man while they walked down a particularly long hall way.

"Alfred, is a friend of mine. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kiku Honda. I'm the HPA of this household." Kiku said with a small bow, before he led the others into the living room.

"Kiku, How do you know Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he and I were made at the same time. You could say we are siblings, in a way." Kiku responded, then walked over to a Chinese man who was sitting on a large couch.

Kiku whispered something in his ear, and the Chinese man shot up immediately. He scanned the room till it fell on Arthur and Francis, who stared at him quizzically. The Chinese man's eyes then went to Alfred, and they widened considerably.

"AIYA!" His voice rang out as he stormed over to Alfred.

He pushed the two men away, making them drop Alfred to the ground with a thud. The Chinese man quickly went to turn Alfred on, but the same thing that happened earlier in Arthur's apartment happened again.

"H-He's force quitting, I believe." Arthur said, a bit shocked by the man's rough behavior.

"I can see that, aru." He replied, and didn't bother to actually look up at Arthur.

Arthur recognized the verbal tic but stayed quiet. He looked at the man over on the floor and thought he also looked rather familiar. There was only silence as the Chinese man kept inspecting Alfred. Kiku walked over to Arthur and Francis, and whispered to them.

"This is Yao Wang, he's the creator of all HPA's and their programs." Kiku responded.

"What happened to him to make him do this, aru?" Yao asked, glaring up at them.

"Well, we were talking earlier this morning, and I said something that probably upset him." Arthur nervously admitted.

"What did you say, aru?" Yao asked, leaning Alfred up against the side of the couch.

"Is it important for fixing him?" Arthur asked nervously, and looked over to Francis and Kiku.

" Well it could be, aru. You see, he's doing a force quit, but the thing is he's still aware of everything." Yao clarified, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused.

"Let me explain." Kiku stepped in. "He is aware of his surroundings in a way, but he will not respond. He can hear but not actually hear. Like a dream, you could say."

"So, he can hear it when I apologize?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, he can. If he's upset though...it's a different story. He's working against his inner turmoil." Kiku added.

"But he's a robot, how could he have such a thing?" Francis asked.

"...He is part of a special few who have...a complicated set of programs, aru. In a way, they have a brain and soul. They have real feelings, you could say, aru." Yao clarified. It was obvious he was hiding something from the rest of them.

"That's strange... could they be considered real people then?" Francis asked.

"In a way, aru." Yao said. "What did you tell him to make him do this? It's important that we find out right away so we can fix this, aru."

"Oh! Umm...could we talk about this in private?" Arthur asked, sneaking a quick glance over to Francis.

"Oh, mon cher? Was it something so dirty it scared the poor boy? Or were you just your usual short-tempered self?" Francis asked with a smile.

"N-No! You damn frog, just go into a different room!" Arthur snapped.

"Fine~! Lead the way Kiku." Francis said.

Francis was going to put up more of a fight, but he knew that Arthur was more than overwhelmed with the situation. Honestly, he's never seen the Briton so apprehensive. The two walked away, leaving Arthur and Yao alone. The two stood in silence before Arthur took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"I had...a late night, the night before, and he helped me quite a bit. I was really thankful for that, but I've had some...things to deal with lately, and I wanted to have some time alone in the morning to think. When I woke up, he was right there. He wouldn't stop talking, and he kept getting close to me so..." Arthur was nervous, and held his shirt tightly when he talked. He didn't want to look the Chinese man in the eyes.

"Go on, aru." Yao added.

"I told him to leave me alone, and that I couldn't stand looking at him..." Arthur sighed, and he knew that Yao was going to give him a disgusted look.

He finally met the other's gaze, and was surprised to see that Yao looked as if he was about to laugh. His eyes held some twinkle, and he looked like he was pitying Arthur. That expression kind of stung at Arthur's pride, and he was going to give the man a glare, but refrained from doing so. He needed Yao's help desperately, so he simply gave the man a bewildered look.

"Alfred is kind of a simpleton, aru." Yao said, after a moment.

"Yes..." Arthur gave a nod, but had no idea what that had to do with anything.

"He won't take your apology, because he wants you to apologize differently, aru." Yao added.

"How? What does he want me to do?" Arthur asked confused.

"Now, now. How I am supposed to know? That's up to you and your relationship with him, aru." Yao said with a small smirk.

"My relationship? That's a bit..." Arthur started to blush, and he shied away from Yao's gaze.

"Alfred is more of a real person then anyone else, aru. You should treat him as such, aru." Yao said, this time scoldingly.

"A real person? I can't do that...and if I did that, it wouldn't change anything about our relationship." Arthur added with a huff.

"Oh really, aru?" Yao asked with a grin. "Have you even imagined it, aru?"

"Of course not!" Arthur said, too quickly to be believable.

" You may not want to admit it, but if you want to help Alfred, you're going to have to understand how he views his relationship with you, aru. You have to think of him as a real being with real feelings, aru." Yao said, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what to do then. This is completely idiotic." Arthur said, growing stressed.

"Listen, if you don't do something soon he might not turn back on." Yao added, his face serious and dark.

"What do you mean?" Wouldn't that be to over dramatic?

"I mean, like any other human who is left alone to deal with their inner turmoil, he's going to self-destruct, aru." Yao pointed out sternly.

"What! What do I do then?" Arthur asked, taking a step forward.

"What Alfred would want you to do, aru." Yao said with a sigh.

"What he would want me...? I..." Arthur was hit with an idea, an image of what Alfred would like him to do.

Arthur shook his head, and thought that was probably what _he_ would want to do, not Alfred's desire. Then he thought back on it, and it seemed like a reasonable idea.

"I-I have an idea..." Arthur said slowly, and kneeled down in front of Alfred.

"Please go on, aru." Yao said standing in his place, but silently watched the man with a quirked eyebrow..

"Please, forgive me, you git." Arthur said, and pressed his lips against Alfred's.

He kissed him softly, tenderly, and he hoped this would work, because if it didn't he would look like a perverted idiot attacking a robot. There was only silence. Then the sound of a computer booting up was heard. Arthur pulled away slightly, but a hand came up, and pushed his head back to meet soft lips.

Yao smirked an all-knowing smirk at the two.

Arthur pulled away again, his lips still barely brushing up against Alfred's as he stared into those bright, sky-blue eyes.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered against Alfred's lips, and Alfred pushed their lips back together.

It was simple, sweet and loving, but soon Arthur could feel the presence of a tongue on his lips, and he opened his mouth. His heart quickened to a speed he never thought it could go to, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and he never felt more excitement and joy in his entire life.

This was perfect, their tongues were dancing in each other's mouth so skillfully. They looked like passionate lovers who hadn't seen each other for years. They switched their heads, and titled them to the left to deepen the kiss, and then back to the right. They both seemed to be trying to desperately and hungrily devour the other.

Yao watched and smiled at first, but then his face straightened out. He then grimaced at the passionate display, and coughed into his hand before turning around.

Arthur broke away from the kiss panting a bit, with a deep blush on his cheeks. He looked at Yao and his eyes widened in realization. He stood up quickly.

"I...umm...you see..." Arthur was about to try to explain himself when he felt Alfred wrap is arms around him from behind. Alfred rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder and whispered sinfully into Arthur's ear.

"I forgive you, Artie." He cooed.

"G-get off." Arthur said, pushing the other away in a panic. "Listen that, that was..."

"I know..." Alfred said. Arthur looked to see a pained, but understanding expression. Arthur didn't understand, but he knew it hurt his very soul to look at Alfred with such an expression.

"Alfred, could you do me a favor, and go visit Kiku for a while, aru?" Yao asked.

"I don't want to leave Artie's side." Alfred stated firmly.

"I just want to talk to him for a moment. Besides, Kiku has missed you terribly, and has a new video game to show you, aru." Alfred brightened at the thought.

"Hey Artie! I'm gonna go come get you when you guys are done talking!" Alfred said, then ran off.

Arthur didn't say anything, and was focused on the Chinese man sitting down in front of him.

"Tea, aru?" Yao offered.

"Yes, please."

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Alfred bust open the door without a care, and ran into the room. Kiku was on the floor playing a video game, and Francis had found some interesting magazines.

"Hey, Kiku! Woah! Peverted dude, why are hanging out with my bro, Kiku? You didn't attack him right?" Alfred asked. and glared at Francis dangerously.

"Alfred, I assure you I've taken an oath to stop being so...seductive." Francis said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, right." Alfred then ignored him, and sat next to Kiku with a huge grin. Kiku handed Alfred a controller and the two started playing.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"I need to explain the delicate situation you're in, aru." Yao said finally after taking a sip of his tea.

"The situation where I have an overly emotional HPA?" Arthur asked, also taking a sip of tea.

"You need to think of Alfred as a human, aru. It's hard to believe, I couldn't believe it myself, but it's as if he has a real soul inside that robotic body, aru. Kiku, and a few others are the same way."

"I'm still not sure what you're talking about."

Yao sighed, then took another sip of tea, and gathered his thoughts. "Alfred and Kiku were never programmed with the personalities they have, aru. Not the mannerism or their names, aru. I designed them from the very beginning as just robots, but when I finished and turned them on, they announced their names and showed emotion that a robot wouldn't be able to understand, aru." Yao explained.

Arthur stayed silent, unsure of how to take this information.

"Originally, I designed Kiku with long hair in a ponytail like mine, aru. I never had a little brother, and I wanted to at least have a robotic one, but when Kiku looked in the mirror he cut his hair to the length it is now. They both had free will, and an understanding of what they liked and didn't like, aru. Yet they are still babies in this world, and don't understand the things they should know with how old they appear, aru." After his little speech, Yao took another sip of tea ,and looked out at the back gardens through a window.

" Well, ever since I met Alfred I knew I would be taking care of a large child but...that is strange. I noticed how he was so human, but I never thought it could be real. He has the body of a robot, how could he have a soul?" Arthur asked staring into his tea cup.

"Who knows, aru. All we know is that he does, and you need to be careful. Alfred can feel, he can be hurt, emotionally and mentally, aru. He can become depressed, and he can also...fall in love, aru." Yao said the last part with a smirk.

"L-Love? How could you be sure of such a thing?" Arthur asked, flushing a bit.

"Obviously, from the display earlier, and how he only reacts to you, aru. No one else, not even his creator. Just you, Arthur, aru."

"J-Just me? How can you be sure that he's not just being stupid?" Arthur countered quickly, hoping Yao would agree that Alfred was just the lovey-dovey type.

"No, He's a pure soul, aru. He will not fall for someone unless he feels he absolutely loves and trusts the person, aru.. Why else would he react so dramatically over your remark earlier today, aru?" Yao asked, knowing he made a valid point.

"..." Arthur just remained in an awkward silence.

"Now, you need to think, aru. How do you feel about Alfred, aru? How you really feel, aru. You must learn to forget that he is a robot, aru." Yao commented.

Arthur looked down and didn't want to point out that there have been points in time where the fact that Alfred was a robot had slipped his mind. Yao noticed the silence and let out a sigh; really, young people these days...

"Well if you're finished with your tea, you should go fetch Alfred and head home, aru. I also have some work to attend too, aru." Yao said standing up.

Arthur set his tea cup down, and stood up as well. "Y-You're right, thank you for seeing Alfred and I today, and thank you for the information. I will...rest on it."

"You should, aru." Yao said, leading Arthur to where Alfred and Kiku were currently engrossed in a video game.

Alfred was overly animated into the game, but when he noticed Arthur walking in, he finally tore his eyes away from the screen. He smiled so brightly, so beautifully, so full of real emotion that Arthur couldn't help but stare. That smile was for him, a happy smile just for him. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he's ever seen one of those, at least directed towards him. He couldn't help it then, the overwhelming feeling he felt, it just bubbled up and over the surface.

He smiled back at Alfred with a smile he never knew he could make. A smile that said 'there you are, I am so happy to see you'. Alfred's bone crushing hug was then to be expected.

"G-Git, come on, we need to go. I've still got some homework to do before school starts tomorrow." Arthur said, becoming accustomed to those hugs.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to hang out with my bud Kiku, but if we gotta go, we gotta go!" Alfred said flashing his trademark grin.

"Yes, now say goodbye." Arthur said.

Alfred then gave Kiku a pat on the back, and talked about them having some sort of rematch. Kiku nodded with a small, almost unidentifiable smile. Francis walked over to Arthur with a smile, and Arthur did his best to ignore the Frenchman.

"Do you think, I mean if it is possible you..."

"I would love to take you and Alfred home!" Francis said grandly, the very fact that Arthur was trying to be polite, and ask for a ride was more then enough to coax him.

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered with a goofy grin, then took both the men by the wrist and dashed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Please, review it makes me write more, or at least update faster. XD<p>

Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and supporting this fic, you guys are amazing!

Special thanks to my Beta Eva Hazuki, for another awesome job!


	10. The Lives That Turn

Talking: ABCabcABCabc

__Writing: _ABCabcABCabc_

The next Chapter! Woo! Finally, ahah~ From here on I will try to focus on some of the other characters with sprinkles of USUK. Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing, I'm one of those people who squeal when I ever I receive one. so yah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Gilbert awoke Monday morning to a light knock on his door. He opened his eyes and waited for the knocking to get louder. It didn't, so he went back to sleep.<p>

"Gilbert? Are you awake? You need to wake up." A feminine voice called.

He could barely hear the voice, being half asleep. He tried to figure out who it belonged to; he knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Gilbert, it's urgent, you need to wake up. You have to get to work!" The voice called a little louder.

What? Work? It was Sunday right? Wait...yesterday was Sunday. Gilbert shot up in bed, looked to his clock, then scrambled to find a shirt. He swiftly opened the door to see Elizaveta standing there with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh hey cutie, I gotta go!" he said before he ran down the hall.

Gilbert ran into the kitchen, pushing Roderich out of the way to grab the box of cereal.

"Excuse me!" Roderich huffed, offended.

"Yeah, I'm late! Gotta hurry!" Gilbert said, pouring the cereal in a bowl then adding the milk.

"You're lucky I asked Elizaveta to wake you. Honestly, you need to take your job more seriously! Are you listening to me?" Roderich asked, folding his arms across his chest at the sight of Gilbert trying to inhale his cereal.

"Uh-" Was his grunted reply.

"You cannot just expect me to always wake you up, this is getting exhausting. Gilbert...Gilbert!" Roderich walked over to the man, who was still trying to down the bowl of cereal (not even using a spoon but the whole bowl).

Gilbert, after shoveling down most of his breakfast, put the bowl back down on the table and gave a smirk.

"Mein Gott, did I end up marrying you when we decided to share this house?" he asked.

"Do not be ridiculous, and are you going to leave without putting on any pants?" Roderich asked, glaring.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked, and saw he was only in his boxers.

He didn't bother to answer his housemate, and full-on dashed back to his room. He found his jeans, slipped them on, then ran out to the door. Roderich was there waiting.

"Came to kiss me goodbye?" Gilbert asked with a chuckle.

"Why would you-? Never mind, just remember it is your turn to go buy food for the week." Roderich said, before he walked past him and back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Have a good day." A soft voice rang out.

Gilbert looked to the side to see Elizaveta there with a small smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Of course! I'm awesome so I can turn any day into a good day!" He then opened the door and ran out to his car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"We'll be getting off at the next stop." Came a happily Spanish-accented voice.

"Fine." A grumpy reply voiced.

"Don't be like that! It's your first day of school. You should be excited." Antonio countered with a smile.

"I don't care about school."

"You should! You can become so many things!" Antonio said, patting Lovino on the back.

"I don't even know what I want to do."

"Then we'll find out together."

"..."

"...Ah! We're here!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him off the bus. "Then we go here!" He continued to hold onto Lovino's wrist as he dragged him through the busy streets full of college students.

"Let go, stupid! I can walk by myself!" Lovino said, yanking his arm away.

"Sorry, I forgot and you didn't say anything earlier." Antonio said with an apologetic smile.

"Stupid..." Lovino muttered.

"Here's your first class!" Antonio said, taking them inside.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Francis awoke another beautiful morning, but he looked to the side to see another person is his bed. A fair looking young man, who was probably just experimenting with his sexuality for the night. Good thing he had Francis Bonnefoy; that boy was probably going to turn out one hundred percent gay. Not that it was a bad thing, oh no, but Francis could never pick the gender he liked to spend time in bed with more.

However, it seemed that feeling of contempt he had with the woman before was resurfacing again. He wanted the man gone, not in his bed anymore. Francis got his quick fuck, he didn't need the person to be there anymore, so they should leave.

Francis sighed, realizing how horrible he really was horrible. With that, he went to go take a shower, and hoped when he got back his bed would be empty.

Sadly it was not. He thought for a moment then approached the man.

"Hey, mon cher, wake up." Francis cooed softly.

The boy grumbled but woke up. He looked at Francis, a little surprised, and then blushed.

"I've got to go to work soon. You should get going also, you probably have school" Francis lied.

"O-oh yeah." The boy tried to keep his privates covered as he fumbled around looking for his clothes.

Once he got dressed, he stood fiddling with his shirt. Francis looked at him and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Francis asked.

"Umm...do you think I could call you?" The boy asked.

"I don't think that would be for the best." Francis said. He felt a little bad, only a little.

"Oh, okay, bye." He said then ran out of the room, grabbing the last of his things.

When Francis heard the door slam shut (which had started becoming a normal occurrence lately), he went out to the kitchen to start breakfast; crepes always made him feel better. Cooking itself was always a pleasant hobby of his, but even that seemed to be lacking its usual luster.

He sat down at the kitchen table, and took a bite. They were okay, they could have been better. Francis ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. Something was wrong in his life, but he didn't feel much has changed. What suddenly went so wrong as to make everything he enjoyed in life so bland?

After some good time of spacing out, Francis heard the door bell ring. He went to answer, and saw that it was a man with a rather large package. Francis blinked, but he registered it was his mother's mysterious HPA. He signed for it, the man brought the package inside, and took the HPA out of the box.

When he left, Francis inspected the HPA thoroughly. It looked so familiar, but had a very charming and innocent air to it. It was cute. Francis then turned the HPA on and waited for it to boot up. When the HPA opened it's eyes Francis noted they were a beautiful and mystical violet color.

"H-Hello...oh maple. I'm Matthew." It said, probably embarrassed for stuttering.

"Bonjour~ I'm Francis Bonnefoy. You're going to be keeping an eye on me, oui?" Francis asked with a smile.

"Yes, those were my instructions. Though I hope I can get to know you more, and be your friend Francis." Matthew said with a small glimmer of hope.

"Well, at the moment I don't think you'd like being friends with me." Francis didn't know why he was being so honest. It was something about those lovely innocent eyes and his kind, quiet voice.

Feeling as though he made a horrible first impression, Matthew mumbled a small 'maple' to himself.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

If there was a prize for most awkward morning, Ludwig swore on his life he won it. The night before was all a blur, he was drinking and Feliciano was sitting beside him. Then there was kissing. He could vaguely remember the little Italian sitting on his lap, caressing his cheek softly. He whispered something in Italian.

Then the next thing he knew, the Italian was naked, his dick was standing out in the open, proud and erect. Feliciano whispered so more Italian words, and then it all went completely blurry, a hot blur in fact. He remembered feeling amazing, feeling the happiest he's ever been.

It felt good, it felt **right**; just the way their bodies fit together and moved in an erotic harmony. Feliciano was calling out his name, there was a moment of fear he was hurting the brunette. He remembered looking at the cute little Italian worriedly, but saw he was smiling a happy content smile. Suddenly a strong possessive urge took over him, and he experience the feeling of finally making something his and his alone.

The next morning, he woke up naked with his naked HPA. The fuzzy moments came back and he jumped out of bed.

"Ve~?" Feliciano questioned, tilting his head ever so cutely.

"Ah, about...last night." he was panicking while he put some clothes on.

"I liked last night, I was happy!" Feliciano stated, sitting up.

"Huh? Do you really mean that?" Ludwig asked, straightening up.

"Yup! I felt really close to Ludwig! I was happy I could make you feel good too!" He chimed.

"A-Ah, well...that is..." he blushed and put on his school clothes. "...we need to hurry so we're not late."

"Oh yeah! School is today!" Feliciano got out of bed and Ludwig paled at the sight.

Feliciano, being a robot, had no bruises or marks, but he did have dried semen on his inner thighs. Ludwig blushed furiously and covered his mouth. Feliciano looked over at him curiously.

"G-Go wash yourself in the bathroom!" He barked out, making Feliciano jump in surprise and scurry over to the bathroom.

Ludwig tried to get the mental image out of his head, but was losing. He slicked back his hair like normal, and tried to continue his morning as he normally would have.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"Shit!" Gilbert yelled out to the sky.

It was lunch time, and lo' and behold, Mr. I'm-awesome had no lunch. He grumbled and sat down on a bench. He looked at the money he had, which had to be used for their groceries. Sure, Gilbert wouldn't have given a damn and used a little, but that last time he did that he was royally chewed out.

It was close to abuse how loud that uptight, stick-up-the-ass man yelled at Gilbert, who was only hungry and needed some food. He was the one that paid the most, so why should he have to go through so much bullshit?

The tongue lashing was so fierce, it did make him think twice about using their grocery money for his own needs. Gilbert sighed, and took out his phone.

"Ja, What is wrong bruder?" Came Ludwig's deep voice from the other line.

"Hey, come by and bring your awesome brother some lunch!"

"...nein."

"What? Come on!"

"I'm at school."

"Just a quick trip!"

"No."

"Geez, what's wrong with you? Usually you're not so mean! Are you just mad cause you haven't gotten laid yet?" Oh, how he loved to tease his brother about that. Usually, Gilbert made sure to bring the subject up when he could see his brother's reaction, but this would do.

"..."

"...wait..."

"...It's not that, bruder don't jump to conclusions."

"...you hesitated...Bruder...did you finally lose your V-card!"

"..."

"I knew it! Kesesesese~"

" Just d-don't tell anyone..."

"I would never dream of it! Aw man! I'm so proud! So how was it? Was it awesome? Was she any good?"

"Th-That's none of your business..."

"As your awesome bruder, I demand you tell me or I'm ditching work to find you and ask you personally...hopefully in front of a lot of people!"

"Nein! It...was good. The...person was good too."

" The person...hold on? You banged a guy?"

"..."

"Hey, I'm not judging you! I'm too awesome to do that, it's just not my thing is all."

"I thought it wasn't my thing either, bruder."

"Well, anyway I'm proud of you! Let's celebrate with beer!"

"I'd rather not celebrate something like this."

"Too bad! Kesesesese~"

"Bruder, please..."

"Nope! This weekend! You! Me! Beer!" With that, Gilbert hung up his phone and put it away. He completely forgot the reason he called his brother in the first place, but he too full of brotherly pride to care.

"So, your little bro turn into some fag?" A co-worker asked, who overheard some of the conversation.

"Hm? I couldn't quite hear you? What did you say?" Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

The man was a bit older than Gilbert, and snorted in response.

"So your brother is a flaming fag? I wonder what the boss will think when he hears this?" The man smirked.

"Kesese. Me too, but you're going to have to crawl over and ask him." Gilbert said standing up, and smirking murderously.

"What you gonna fight me you new-" Gilbert punched the man right in the mouth, breaking a few teeth in the process.

The man stumbled back and covered his now bleeding mouth. Gilbert didn't hesitate and punched the man in the gut, then took and arm a bent it backwards till he heard a snap and the man screamed out in pain. The man fell to the ground, and by this time a few other co-workers had gathered around them.

"Yeah, my bruder's gay, insult him again and I'll tear off your poor excuse of a penis." Gilbert then sent a death glare to the crowd, and the man slowly crawled away.

"Gilbert?" A sweet voice rang out.

Gilbert turned with a dark glare but lightened up when he saw that it was Elizaveta standing there with what looked like a lunch container.

"Oh hey babe! You miss me?" Gilbert asked with a grin.

"I came to bring you some lunch, Roderich said you forgot it." she said, handing it over.

"Damn, I guess I owe him now. Well, he can be useful for somethings!" Gilbert said happily.

"What happened just now?" She asked.

"Huh? Just some dumb ass being a dumb ass." he said with a smirk.

He opened the container and started eating the sandwich, when Gilbert suddenly heard his name being yelled out. It sounded angry, and it sounded like his boss. He knew what was coming, and like hell he was going to get yelled at, especially in front of Elizaveta.

"Hey, I'm bored of work. Let's go home." Gilbert said, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Isn't that bad?" She asked.

"Nope!" he rang out, then started jogging away from the work site towards his car.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Lovino sat down at one of the school campus's tables, growling in annoyance and hunger. Antonio went to go get his food, so he was stuck waiting, something he always hated to do. He tapped his foot and stared out at the sea of college kids bustling about. It all seemed so stupid; where the hell was everyone going in such a rush? Stupid.

He sighed, and looked at his watch; it's been 5 minutes. What was Antonio doing to take so goddam long? Lovino looked back out at the crowd, then to his watch, then to the crowd. He was about to look back at his watch when something caught his eyes, a familiar hair curl.

"What the?"

Then he could hear a familiar voice, a whiney obnoxious voice he knew all too well.

"Do we have to~!" Was all that Lovino could register from this distance.

Lovino stood up and his eyes locked onto the two men walking by. Antonio came back and noticed how intensely he was staring and followed the others line of sight. He instantly recognized the HPA to be Feliciano, then looked to Lovino. They could pass for brothers.

"Lovino? Why are you staring at that HPA?" Antonio asked softly.

Lovino stiffened, then stared at the ground. Antonio leaned forward worriedly, and heard some mumbling he couldn't quite make out.

'What is it?" Antonio asked calmly.

"I want to go home." Lovino said sternly.

'But why? You still-"

"I want to go home!" Lovino snapped. He looked up at Antonio, his face red and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.

"I just...want to go home." He muttered, looking away embarrassed.

Antonio took Lovino's hand softly in his own. "Okay, boss will take you home."

"B-Bastard..." Lovino muttered out, his face still a deep shade of red.

He let his HPA lead him away from the school as he kept his head lowered. He could only wonder why the world was torturing him so.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Arthur, guess who also got an HPA?" Came Francis's silky voice.

"Hmm, it seems I don't really care." Arthur said, reading something in his book.

"So mean! Isn't he mean Alfred?" Francis said, dramatically slinging an arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"He was a gift, and for some reason, he looks a lot like Alfred. He named himself as well." Francis said.

"Looks like me?...hehe that's weird!" Alfred simply smiled in return.

"I feel sorry for him." Arthur muttered, but took note of where Francis's hand was..

"I'll have you know I haven't done, nor am I planning to, do anything to him." Francis said sternly.

"For a day?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

" Your words sting me!" Francis exclaimed.

"Be quiet, you frog!" Arthur retorted.

"How uncouth!" Francis yelled aggravated.

"I said be quiet!" Arthur snapped.

"Haha!" Alfred simply laughed as the two started to strangle one another.

Class started up, the teacher finally coming in to break up the two fighting. Alfred just made sure to record the lecture, but in the middle he got out a pen and a piece of paper. He tapped the paper a few times and looked over at Arthur who was putting down some key points. He tapped the paper again then scribbled down something before folding it up.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur whispered softly.

"Oh nothing!" Alfred exclaimed, then gave Arthur a little peace sign.

When class let out, they began for the next class, but Alfred tugged on Arthur's shirt.

"Hey Artie!"

"What is it Alfred?"

"Ahh...Oh! Umm...can we try that slow dancing again tonight?" Alfred asked.

"Th-That? You actually...well, all right." Arthur was growing a bit pink, but he kept cool despite his now elevated heartbeat.

"Cool..." Alfred looked out to the sky as they continued. Arthur couldn't see it, but Alfred held a look of disappointment.

After a long day of school Alfred was sent home, while Arthur went to work. Alfred went home, and sat on the floor in his usual spot. He took out the piece of paper and stared at it.

"As the hero, I can do something as simple as this." He muttered.

Hours later, Arthur came home. He took a shower, then stood in front of Alfred with a small hint of blush adorning his cheeks. Alfred looked up at him questioningly.

"You wanted to continue that dance right? I mean, it was your idea." Arthur said gruffly before out stretching his hand.

Alfred smiled and took his hand. They moved the furniture and stood in the middle of the room, hand in hand. It took a moment, but Arthur took Alfred and started to lead, and Alfred smiled as they danced. He connected to the internet and Arthur chose what song to play.

"So old fashioned!" Alfred cheered when Arthur picked another seemingly classical song.

"That's what you dance to!" Arthur countered.

"I know! I know!" Alfred said, then took the lead.

"Y-You brat." Arthur snapped with a smirk.

He was enjoying every second that they stared into each other's eyes. It was sweet and simple, and even when Alfred broke it to say something stupid, it fit somehow. Arthur took a moment to listen to the music, and wonder if he's ever felt this content. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice they'd stopped, or that they were pressed close together with hands still clasped to one another.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred's voice broke him out of his daze, and Arthur understood the situation they were in. He didn't pull away.

Alfred then rested his forehead on Arthur's, and closed his eyes in what seemed like deep thought. Arthur shifted his head up a bit, to the point their lips were mere centimeters away from each other. It was weird; though Alfred's mouth was parted there was no breath. Oh yeah, he was a robot.

"Yes, love?" Why couldn't he stop the warmth that was taking over and making him want to cherish the thing in front of him with all his might?

"...okay." Alfred breathed, mostly to himself.

He took out the small crumpled piece of paper and put it in Arthur's hand. He gave a nod, then turned around quickly. Arthur stared at him, bewildered, then did his best to unfold the paper as neatly as possible.

In a scribbled mess it read:

"_I Like You._"

A confession? Weren't they a little too far along for this? Well, Alfred probably didn't entirely understand the depths of kissing, so maybe he thought it wasn't too big a deal. Like a child, he was taking this awkwardly, but for some reason this was the most precious piece of paper Arthur had ever received in all his life.

"You git..." he said, shaking with a sudden burst of happiness.

"So, you don't..." Alfred turned around, and was pulled into a chaste kiss.

When they parted Arthur gave him a glare. "You still don't understand anything about expressing yourself properly! Most people write love notes before they've already snogged the person. Listen carefully! You don't just kiss anyone you like, or are friends with, you only kiss people you really care about. No, you only kiss the one person you really care about. Kissing is not something you can do with anyone or to express silly little feelings. You kiss to express...something bigger. And another thing, don't let Francis touch you ever! Even if it seems innocent, it can turn real nasty! He's a sticky fingered frog...what are you laughing at?"

"You-! ...Haha! Are just too much!" Alfred said before belting out another string of laughs.

"Don't be such a prat. I'm going to bed" Arthur said, pushing him away and walking off to his room.

"Okay!" Alfred said following suit.

"No, Alfred." Arthur said turning back.

"What! Come on! I'll sleep on the floor!" Alfred groaned out.

"F-Fine." Arthur worried he would no longer be able to say no to him.

* * *

><p>Review please! Special thanks to Eva Hazuki for beta-ing, making the story not kill your eyes.<p> 


	11. Step into the New Me!

**A/N: **Sorry,_ I took a while for this but the next couple of chapters will be up sooner than normal. I just started school again and yeah, hectic classes. Choosing a medical field is hard work._

Talking: ABCabcABCabc

_Thinking/ Recorded: ABCabcABcabc_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Gilbert drove off with Elizaveta till he found an secluded little park, where only the elderly seemed to be walking about. He got out and walked over to a park bench where he slumped down and to continued eating his lunch. He seemed determined on finishing it quickly, but his eyes kept looking out to the distance, wondering or worrying. It's not awesome to worry, so he was mostly just wondering about how a certain situation was going to go down at home. Elizaveta sat down beside him, looking out at the peaceful scenery of the park as the wind gently played with her long, flowing hair. The moment was very peaceful.<p>

"Agh! Shit! Shit! I'm screwed!" Gilbert suddenly yelled out, throwing his head back.

"What's wrong?" Elizaveta asked, alarmed.

"Now, I need to find a new job...oh crap! Don't tell Roderich!" He added sharply to her.

"It is not my job to tell, but why do you need to find a new job?" She asked.

"Ah, I quit the last job 'cause I couldn't stand working with the assholes there. Now, I need a knew one to help pay the bills." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry, please try your best to find a new job." She said kindly.

"No worries, the awesome me will find a way! Just gonna be a pain." He said with his trademark smirk, then ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't worried, nope, not one bit.

"It's wonderful you can keep a positive attitude. I'm sure you'll find a job in no time." She said in a slightly more chipper voice.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He said,with a tiny hint of pink adorning his cheeks.

"And, as long as you try hard, I'm sure Roderich won't be upset. He can be very understanding." She added with a bright smile.

"Him! Yeah right! He thinks Im'ma lazy good for nothing, even though I busted my ass at that stupid job! Now that I don't have a job, he's gonna go ballistic." Gilbert groaned.

" No! He may be very stern, but he does not think you are lazy in the least! He's actually concerned you won't be able to find something you really love in life." She responded rather enthusiastically.

"What? Woman, you are crazy." He answered with a huff.

"No, sometimes after his tutoring, I sit down beside him and listen to him play the piano. He always has a look of deep concentration on his face. I had wondered what could be weighing so heavily on is mind. I asked one day, and at first he was hesitant, but then he said..."

The sound of computer boot-up noises could be heard, as well as sounds that could be thought of as Cd's being moved or switched around. A humming noise that seemed to speed up cut through the air, then dulled back down. Gilbert raised an eyebrow curiously and waited for her to speak.

Speak she did, but it was not her voice broadcasting from her mouth. No, from the speech and the attitude it could only be one person, Roderich.

"..._that idiot, yes he has a well paying job but it's not going to get him anywhere. He doesn't even try to find a job he actually likes and wants to make his career. what is he going to do when he gets older? How stupid... I almost cannot even enjoy playing my piano when I think of him there, working with all those idiots without an ounce of aspiration. Then he comes home to his computer or out to party as if he is not dead tired already_." Gilbert could hear him let out a long sigh, before he resumed his piano playing right when Elizaveta stopped the recording.

"Well, this is awkward..." Gilbert muttered.

"How so?"

"Well, since I quit my job and I just heard his heart-felt message, I know have to go out and find a job I actually like." He laughed a bit, then looked out over the park.

"What do you like?" She asked quizzically.

Gilbert stood up and offered his hand to her. He was smirking, and she looked up at him curiously.

"Let's go and you'll see." He answered with an air of mystery, usually not found around the man. The two got in the car and drove off. They arrived in front of a popular night club, where Gilbert got out of the car, stretched, and walked in.

He was only in for about 15 minutes before he walked back out with his head held high.

"What happened? Did you get a job?" Elizaveta asked.

"Kesesese! Of course! You're looking at their new bartender! The pay isn't always steady, but it's damn good when it's damn good, plus the hours are more my style."

"Wonderful! Good for you!"

"Ole' tight ass might not like it, but I've always wanted to be a bartender."

"I think...as long as you really want to do it, and you love your job, then he will be happy also."

"Kesesese~ I sure hope so!"

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Antonio, after a few hours, decided it was a good time to check up on his favorite little Italian man. He gave the door a light knock. The moment they got home from school, Lovino went straight to his room without another word and locked the door.

"Lovino?" Antonio called out softly.

"..."

"Lovino, please come out. You do need dinner." Antonio offered.

"...go away." A muffled reply finally came.

"Lovino, let's talk about it. I actually do know the HPA you were looking at earlier."

"Shut up!"

"Lovino, Feli is a friend of mine!" Antonio added.

Rustling was heard from outside the door, and then thudding footsteps followed. The door was thrown open, and Lovino stared wide-eyed at Antonio.

"Ah..."

"What did you call him?" Lovino asked dangerously.

"Call him? Oh the HPA? Yeah, I called him Feli, short for Feliciano!" Antonio said with a smile, feeling some sort of triumph from finally getting Lovino to open the door to him.

"W-Who named him?" Lovino asked.

"Named him? Oh, he named himself, like I did."

Lovino gripped Antonio's shirt, and rested his head against his chest. "Idiot, this is all wrong!"

"What's all wrong Lovino? Tell me." He cooed, patting the smaller boys head.

Lovino pulled away to glare. " The situation, my life! It's not fair! Dammit!"

"I'm confused."

"Of course you are! You're an idiot!" Lovino screeched, his face growing red.

"I don't understand, just please explain it to me!" Antonio said hurriedly, afraid Lovino would bolt for his room any minute.

"The whole stupid reason my family moved here was because of my..." Lovino started to shake.

"Your?" Antonio edged on.

"My brother..." He growled out.

"You had a brother?"

"I just said I did! Bastard! His name was Feliciano! My idiot brother who loved pasta and women." Lovino looked to the floor.

"What? That's strange! What happened to him?" Antonio asked bewildered; it couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

"...he passed away, about 5 months ago." Lovino whispered, then turned away to his room.

Antonio held him back, and pulled him in a warm embrace. "It's okay, my little tomato."

"Gah! Idiot! Let go! Don't touch me!"

"Please, tell me about your brother." Antonio asked, slowly releasing his grip on the other.

"...Why should I?" Lovino snapped, looking back at the other, his face red from holding back tears.

"Boss will listen, and make sure you're not alone." He said simply.

Lovino gripped the front of his shirt, and contemplated what his next move should be. Letting other people in, especially about this touchy subject, was what he feared most. Yet, those green eyes that looked at him, simply trying to understand his pain, and maybe even take some away.

"...he was my idiot little brother, he was stupid, but the nice kind of stupid. The kind you liked and wanted to fawn over like some helpless baby rabbit. He loved to cook...and basically sucked at everything else." Lovino chuckled a bit to himself.

" He sounds like a cool little guy!"

"Yeah, he was a wonderful ray of sunshine." Lovino turned to his room and shut the door.

Antonio sighed, realizing that it was as much information as he was going to get out of him Lovino tonight... but maybe he could give something in return. He pressed both his hands on Lovino's door, and leaned his face till his nose was touching the wood.

"Thanks for telling me about him. I wish I knew more, but the HPA sounds just like him. He's very kind, though not very bright or skillful, and he is sweet. He just likes to nap and paint all day."

The door suddenly swung open and Lovino, red face with tearful eyes, threw himself into Antonio's arms. He clung to the back of Antonio's shirt as he buried his face in the other's chest. Antonio stroked his head gently and held him close.

"I'll make you some pasta for dinner." Antonio said after a moment.

"I-Idiot." Lovino breathed out, still keeping his face pressed close against the other's chest.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"It seems little Alfred has finally taken a big step." Yao said, pleased with the chart he was given. He didn't let on the worry and increasing aggravation he was feeling when he saw the depression levels still on the rise beside the fact, his knowledge and understanding was growing frighteningly quick.

" What a pain, I will need to check on him again." Yao said as he looked to the phone; he knew who he could call if he wanted to get a hold of Arthur. He wondered if he really had to; since that time he hasn't been on good terms with his sister. Of course, Alfred was important to him, not just as technology, but as a person. The American idiot, was a good person.

He looked back over the chart, then to the other HPA's, then back to Alfred. There was a big difference, but...it wasn't too big. Alfred was growing, he should be able to figure it out himself, and hopefully Arthur would help him properly as well. Arthur was changing also; he was becoming more open, which will help Alfred. The better those two get along, the better things will be.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Chun-yan sighed and looked at the paper in her hand before taking a sip of tea. She sighed yet again, contemplating.

"Aiya..." She then heard a mew from outside her window, and turned to see a little kitty outside the window on the balcony. She got up and opened the sliding glass door to let it in.

"Another one of Heracles's cats?" She wondered as it crept in.

She sat down and it walked closer to her. She picked it up and stared straight into its bright, yellow eyes.

"What should I do?" She asked the cat.

It curled its tail a bit, then uncurled it,and mewed a soft reply. Chun-yan sighed once more before she put the cat down. She stroked it softly, then scratched it behind the ear. The cat did not divulge any great wisdom, but it sure helped her relax her mind. Maybe that's why that Greek man liked them so much, he always seems so relaxed.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"You simply must wear this! Oh and this! This too! Of course, how could I forget this!" Francis was piling on stacks of clothes upon stacks of clothes in poor Matthew's arms.

"S-Sure..." Matthew mumbled out, then went to the dressing room for what seemed like the 18th time today to try on more clothes he didn't really care for.

When he came out, Francis circled around him with hungry eyes, then either gave a 'yes' or a 'no'. It was mostly a 'no', which didn't fair well with Matthew's ego. It wasn't him Matthew though, it was Francis; he found no inspiration despite his ability for picking out the perfect outfit for anyone. He could meet someone and talk to them for a just a few minutes, and already have the outfit best suited for them. Until lately that is; right now he felt he couldn't pick the right shoes to compliment even the belt. He was in a slump.

He sat outside the dressing room for a moment, contemplating on what his next choice would consist of. He stared up at the ceiling, then made his way briskly over to the changing room, where he pulled the curtain back. Matthew gasped and did his best to hide himself, and he turned away to make sure everything was covered. Francis's eyes widened; he's honestly never seen someone act so modest, it was rather adorable. He couldn't help but stare with a smirk.

"P-Please, I'm still changing." Matthew said.

"I see, do you need any help?" Francis asked, extending his hand.

"Oh, maple. No thank you! I'm good!" Matthew said, and refused to make eye contact with the other.

"Are you sure, I'm good with getting clothes on and off as it were." Francis added with a grin.

"I-I'm good!" Matthew turned and gave Francis a push outside, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"What a shy thing." Francis uttered out in excited amazement.

How was he going to handle himself with such a sweet innocent soul fluttering about him, with such a delicate body? This was going to be tougher then he thought, because one wrong move, and he would be forced to work at some dead end job.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

It was late that afternoon when Gilbert and Elizaveta finally arrived back home with the groceries. Gilbert swung the door open excitedly. He knew for a fact Roderich would be pissed because of how late it was, but Gilbert had the perfect plan to make sure Roderich didn't even bring it up.

"Honey I'm home~ ...And Ludwig's gay!" Gilbert yelled from the door then continued to walk inside to the kitchen.

Roderich, who beforehand was just strumming the keys of his piano, slammed his head down at the statement. He quickly brought his head back up, and straightened his back before walking over to the kitchen.

"Honestly, what are you spewing on about?" Obviously, he heard him loud and clear, but some things coming from Gilbert's mouth should be ignored. No, most things needed to be ignored, but a statement such as that needed confirmation.

"Yup. My bruder's pitchin'." Gilbert said while he started putting the groceries away.

"What does that have to do with-"

"It means he's giving it to some guy." Gilbert interrupted with a smirk as he saw Roderich cringe.

"You are so vulgar, but how do you even know this?" This all could be Gilbert's scheme, or justt his asshole-ish nature.

"Well, I called him up and he told me. I'm his awesome big bruder after all."

"He just told you?"

"Yup!"

"That does not seem right. I have always thought he preferred women." Roderich sat down at the kitchen table in contemplation.

"Seems fine to me! He's always been nervous when it comes to anything sexual, man or woman. I'm just proud he finally got laid!" Gilbert then took out two beers.

"Why must you bring that up?" Roderich sighed, really he was so sick and tired of Gilbert's constant talk about a person's sex life. He actually knew Ludwig too, so he was growing uncomfortable while Gilbert grew more excited.

"So what took you so long, and did you force Elizaveta to stay with you the whole day?" Roderich asked when he opened his beer.

Gilbert paled, and then chugged some of his beer. He had to plan his words carefully or Roderich would burst without letting him finish explaining. Careful. Careful. Careful~

"So, let me explain...the reason why we're late is because I went to find a new job. Which I got!"

"A new job? Doing what?" Roderich asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm gonna be the new bartender at this really cool place, don't sweat it." Gilbert answered hoping it would suffice.

It didn't.

"Why? What happened to your old job?" Roderich furthered.

"Why? I actually like doing it, and I get to talk to people all night. The hours work better, and the pay is pretty good too! ...And I just quit my other job."

"There had to be a reason why you quit, now of all times?"

"Okay, so I may have beaten some guy who overheard my bruder was a homo, but that's his fault." Gilbert felt a bit nervous, Roderich would surely let him have it for attacking someone.

"...Well, if that's the case you're lucky you found another job." He said quietly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I was too awesome, that guy Vash couldn't refuse this sexy face!" He points to his own face.

"Vash?" Roderich asked, and for some reason the room started dropping in temperature.

"Yeah, that's my manager's name."

"Quit."

"...No." Gilbert was staring at him like he just went crazy.

"You need to quit." Roderich insisted.

" What! Why? You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago!"

"That was before I knew who you were working for."

"I'm not going to quit."

The two glared at one another, and Elizaveta was sitting down beside them with a smile on her face. The two went from glaring, back to arguing, then just yelling out anything they had to say to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Kay, so this chapter is mostly fluff and the next chapter will have a little more drama and mature content. Don't you guys worry._

Special thanks to **Eva Hazuki** for beta-ing.

_Also, this little note is for me, but when I was stalking around tumblr, I found that someone had a list of Fanfcis they would recommend others and this story was in it. I've never had something like that happen to me before, so I was really happy. I was like: "o: People like my story? and want to tell other people? I am as grateful! -sob-" _


	12. Touch Me DirtyTouch Me Clean

**A/N**: Another chapter, there you guys go. Thank you for the support, please review! I love reviews. I will explain some details at the end of the chapter if there is any confusion about my robots.

Talking: ABCabcABCabc

Thinking:_ ABCabcABCabc_

* * *

><p>Arthur felt happy, but conflicted at the same time. It's been a few weeks since he first received that note from Alfred, and for the most part things were relatively the same. Alfred would get overly excited about the most bizarre things; he would obsess over super hero action figures he saw when they went out to go shopping, he wasn't as loud as usual, yet he wasn't as clingy.<p>

He hated to admit it, but he did like Alfred's embraces and his constant need to be with Arthur. He worried if maybe, Alfred was becoming bored of him, and was no longer interested in being close to him anymore. It pained him to think that Alfred would turn away; yes he wasn't the world's nicest man, but it still scared him to think Alfred would suddenly grow cold and distant. Alfred being cold-hearted didn't seem logical; all his smiles were like rays of sunshine. It was obnoxious how bright they were, but they always came from the heart...well, if he had one.

It was a late friday afternoon and Arthur was drinking tea by his little kitchen table. Alfred walked in with a towel in hand.

"Heya, Artie! I'm gonna take a shower!" He rang out loudly.

"Git! You don't need to be so loud!" Arthur exclaimed back, then widened his eyes, bewildered. "A shower?"

"Yeah dude! I mean yeah, I don't sweat or have oils like a human, but I do get dirty and need to shower once in a while." Alfred said, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's okay for you to get completely wet?" Arthur asked. He's seen Alfred wash his hands, but it worried him that something would short circuit.

"Of course! I can even swim!" Alfred cheered proudly.

"I see then. Well, please don't take long." Arthur said, then resumed drinking his tea.

Alfred quickly went down the hall and into the bathroom. It was about 20 minutes in when Arthur walked by the bathroom door on the way to his room. He looked down and he could see a small puddle of water forming under the door.

"Alfred! Bloody git!" He yelled, and opened the door to find the whole place flooded.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said with a smile, soap covering his body.

"Don't 'hey' me! Look at this mess!" Arthur exclaimed, and gestured to the whole bathroom.

"Oh wow, oops!" Alfred just gave a cheeky grin.

"Don't oops-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alfred splashed some soapy water all over the already-fuming Brit.

"Ahahahah!"

"You!"

"Since you're all wet, you should join me!" Alfred reasoned.

Arthur's face turned a dark shade of red. " Well..." Yes! His body and heart screamed. "I wouldn't want to walk around the house like this. Of course I need to look after you now while you're still in here. You're such a child!"

"Come on!"

"F-Fine, I'm only doing this so I can make sure you don't make a bigger mess then you already have!" Arthur huffed, and slowly began to remove his clothes.

He stepped into the shower in front of Alfred, and kept his body rigged. He was excited, but unsure what to do next. His mind was racing and the heat growing. He could imagine Alfred touching him, caressing him, kissing him teasingly, then hungrily trying to cover every inch of him with his hot mouth. Alfred would devour him; he seemed like the type who would be a total glutton.

"Hey Artie, you okay?" Alfred asked, leaning closer.

"Yes! Never better!" Arthur answered, straightening up. He had to focus and not let his mind wander.

"You look tense, you need a massage?" Alfred asked, and gripped Arthur's shoulders tightly.

"Ow! Too rough! Loosen your grip!" Arthur screeched in genuine pain.

Alfred did so until Arthur finally relaxed his shoulders. He then proceeded to knead the muscles with his fingers. Arthur would admit it felt exceptional, especially when he's been missing the physical contact.

"Lower, please." Arthur instructed, and Alfred obeyed, starting to rub and work the muscles in his shoulder blades.

Arthur started to pant, just from the slight pain and pleasure. He was unaware that he needed this so badly. He was surprised with all of the knots Alfred was finding, and was even more surprised when Alfred skillfully worked them out. A whole lot of tension was released, but a new kind was being formed in his lower regions.

"Lower." He said, after a deep breathe.

Alfred complied, and went lower.

"Lower" Arthur murmured then put his hands up against the bathroom tile.

Alfred went lower still, and massaged the lower back. His hands were strong, and when his thumbs brushed by Arthur's tailbone, he couldn't help but shiver delightfully. He wanted to ask for lower, to tell Alfred to cup his ass in his strong grip and give it a good rub down. He wanted to feel the other's body up against his, pressing on him, making his whole body light on fire.

"Ah-Ah Alfred can you..." He couldn't say it, he couldn't ask, and it was driving him nuts.

Suddenly, the hands snaked up to his front, over his hips and down between his legs, the strong hands captured Arthur's inner thigh and spread them open. Arthur was shocked, but so enthralled by the whole ordeal, then when he felt Alfred press up against him he had to choke back a moan.

"_Th-This must be a dream, he's going to stop any minute._" He thought, but let out another low groan.

"You need this Artie, you've been working hard." Alfred muttered into his ear.

"I-I know, please Alfred." Arthur begged, he didn't mean to sound like some wanton whore, but with the little action he's been getting lately, it was long overdue.

Alfred placed a hand at the base of Arthur's cock, earning a loud groan from the other. Alfred tightened his grip till Arthur told him to stop. He started with slow, long strokes, then to fast, short ones. Arthur bucked his hips forward so he met the thrusts. He only wished that Alfred's own member was standing erect so it would press deliciously between his butt cheeks. It wasn't and Arthur knew why; no amount of grinding would fix that. He was happy though, so blissfully happy.

He looked back to Alfred, whose eyes were locked on his, but his face held such a loving expression. It was so sweet, pure, and just made Arthur feel as if there wasn't an inch of him that Alfred didn't adore. That look that wasn't clouded over with lust, clear blue with a hint of something else, staring at him; it wasn't fair.

"G-Good Alfred. Faster, love." He moaned out, turning back to face in front.

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief when Alfred went to a speed that's not humanly possible. It felt like his whole body was being vibrated, and the exploding amount of pleasure almost made him fall to the shower floor. His body was shaking and he arched his back in some vain attempt to release some of the ecstasy flooding his body.

"Ah! Alfred! Ah-oh! Too fast! I'm going to! ...!" He spilled his seed hard into Alfred's hand, then proceeded to collapse.

Alfred sat down behind him, and kissed the back of his neck softly.

"You happy?" He asked.

Arthur dazed, in post-orgasmic bliss could only nod and hum a weak yes.

"Cool, I've had to hold myself back so I wouldn't feel guilty about doing this." Alfred said with a light chuckle.

"Y-You planned this?" Arthur asked.

"Uh-Huh!"

"Sometimes, Alfred..." Arthur started; there was really no way he could insult him after just having the best orgasm of his life.

Alfred stood up, got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself before giving Arthur one. They went to Arthur's room to get their pajamas on for the night. Alfred wore a super man t-shirt with some shorts, while Arthur on the other hand got dressed in a matching, light green ensemble. He lifted the covers and got himself comfortable, until Alfred got in the bed with him and laid down next to him.

"I told you, you aren't allowed to sleep in my bed." Arthur pointed out with a weak glare.

"Just for a little bit. I wanna look at you." Alfred said with a smile, and started to comb his fingers through Arthur's short choppy locks.

"Y-You look at me all the time. Stop being ridiculous."

Alfred stayed silent, he didn't move though, and continued to play with Arthur's hair. He did move one leg and drape it over Arthur's legs to hold him closer. The silence grew and it only became more comfortable for Arthur despite his best efforts to ignore it. Alfred was warm, and smiling simply as he touched him. Why did he look at him like that? Why did he do this at all? Why does he even like Arthur? All these questions ran through Arthur's mind.

It didn't make sense; forgetting that Alfred was a robot, there was a big problem with how their personalities matched up. Someone as cheerful and goofy as Alfred wouldn't like a man like Arthur; it just doesn't work like that. Why was Alfred so stuck on making Arthur the only person important in his life? Why, why did he just love making Arthur feel as if they were made for each other?

"Why...do you like me?" Arthur whispered out unintentionally.

Alfred looked surprised, then he grinned. Arthur turned his head away and looked up at the ceiling. He was an idiot, and should have kept his mouth shut. Now Alfred was going to say something random or stupid.

"You're beautiful." Came Alfred's confident reply.

Arthur scoffed. "Me? Beautiful? I am a man you know."

"A man can be beautiful...and I think you fit!" Alfred said happily.

"How in blazes do I fit in the beautiful category?" Really, the inner workings of Alfred's mind were a mystery to him.

Alfred moved around and before Arthur knew it, the chipper blonde was looming over him with his legs on either side of his hips. He stared wide-eyed, close to throwing a fit until Alfred brought his hands down and unbuttoned the first top two buttons of his shirt.

"Wh-What-"

"I think this is beautiful..." He kissed the spot on his chest that was where his heart laid.

"..."

Alfred then took Arthur's hands and brought him up to his face. "I think this is beautiful too." He then kissed the palm of each hand then the fingers ever so softly.

"Alfred." Arthur whispered, then looked up to see that same look of love and adoration from earlier.

It wasn't fair; such a look was too amazing, that look that made Arthur feel like he was the only one that mattered. That type of look shouldn't even exist, but there Alfred was looking down on him with that look, calling him beautiful.

"A-Alfred." His face was the only thing heating up, and he could feel his eyes burn, wanting tears to quench its thirst. He was a man, he couldn't cry, not like this, but why was it so hard?

"You git, stupid, bloody, obnoxious wanker, damn git. With your cliché, cheesy, overly romantic...i-idiotic..." The tears were falling freely and all Arthur could think was how unfair it was.

"Artie, you okay?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"I'm fine you git! Just happy!" Arthur snapped.

"Arthur?"

" It's unfair...you, making me feel like some school girl." Arthur muttered, and started brushing away the tears.

"I didn't know you were gonna cry." Alfred said softly with another one of his childish grins.

"Do you think I knew I was going to cry either?" Arthur scoffed as he cleaned the last of his tears.

"You're pretty emotional!" Alfred chuckled.

"Sod off!" Arthur glared up at the man above him, he didn't need his ego bruised anymore then it already has been.

"Hey, I like that about you too! To be honest if I could cry I would." Alfred answered, trying to somehow make the other feel better and connect with him.

"Why would you have a reason to cry?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever happens to make me cry, I dunno."

"Yet you would like to have the ability to cry?"

"Yeah!"

"Goodnight Alfred." Arthur huffed, and started pulling at his blankets. Too bad Alfred's knees were pinning them down.

"Hey no! It would only be for super big things! Like if someone died or I'm really happy, or I see ghosts!" Alfred covered his mouth when he realized what he let slip out.

Arthur smirked and sat up a bit, he leered at Alfred with a mischievous grin. "Afraid of ghosts are we? Did I ever tell you about the two haunted rooms a few floors down? It's quite the gruesome tale."

"W-What! No, umm...tomorrow! Tell me tomorrow( in the morning), not that I'm scared or anything. It seems like you're tired and need your rest! Haha!" Alfred launched himself from the bed to the floor. He proceeded to take a blanket and sit back against Arthur's bed side. Resting his back up against the frame of the bed, he hugged his knees close.

Arthur sighed but smiled, and he patted Alfred's hair softly, then brought the covers up. "Goodnight, poppet."

"...Night Arthur."

Arthur took one last happy sigh before he finally succumbed to sleep. Alfred leaned his head back on the bed and surveyed the sleeping form for a moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest before closing his eyes.

"_Do you understand Arthur? The reason I think you're beautiful?The very beauty of your being, your life, your essence. The beauty of the heart that beats in your chest...the beauty of the hands that can hold and the fingers that can touch."_Alfred looked to his hands.

" _It pains me to be touched by you, to try and touch you, and not feel anything. I know you're there, but I want to feel you. I want to feel you, feeling me, feeling you. It's so crushing when I'm around you and I still can't understand the texture of your skin brushing up against mine. It hurts, but trying to distance myself hurts even more. You're right in front of me, so why can't I love you the way I want?" _Alfred then proceeded to put his arms down, and went into sleep mode for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, a little lime for you coconut. Ok, that's a dumb joke, anyway I have some overview.

**Humans**: Arthur, Francis, Yao, Chun-yan, Heracles, Ludwig, Lovino, Gilbert, and Roderich.

**Robots:** Alfred*, Kiku*, Feliciano*, Elizaveta, Antonio*, and Matthew* *= Special- actual personality.

The robots in this story can feel like they can sense pressure, they have censors on their skin so they know when someone or something is touching them, but they can not actually feel the substance. They have censors for smell, but they have no idea what they're smelling, taking the chemical compound of what is in the air and analyzing it. They have a program that will cross reference the compounds, different robots, to seem more life like will prefer different smells just the way the program is set up. It's useful in case of gas leaks, in my story the robots have saved many homes and families from being killed by gas poisoning.

So that's that, Please review!


	13. Meeting Again!

**A/N**: Next chapter took longer then I wanted to take for it to come out but I've been busy with school starting up. I'm not really good with chemistry. Anyway, new chapter for you! Please review!

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxo<p>

xoxoxoxo

Poor Antonio had to drag Lovino to school every morning; he would have to first get him out of bed by throwing off the covers; then he would proceed to grab him and pull the Italian off the bed that he clung to. Next was coaxing him to get dressed, which involved Antonio trying to do it for him. Thankfully, Lovino took control of that part and got dressed by himself. Then there was the big hassle of getting him out the door.

It was obvious why Lovino was acting this way, and it saddened Antonio to think he was so afraid. The HPA Feliciano, that has the same name of Lovino's deceased brother, was the cause of all this strife. They were lucky he didn't have any classes with him, but that didn't mean the threat of encountering the robot wasn't high. Lovino was scared, sad, and angry. He wondered why someone made a robot that looked like his brother, and why would it appear before him when he was trying to get away.

The robot had to be destroyed: it shouldn't run around calling itself by his brother's name, it had no right to, Lovino thought. It was just a stupid robot; what did it know, pretending to be his brother? It was just a stupid machine, and its very existence brought unyielding grief to Lovino.

Antonio stayed glued to Lovino's side when they were at school, and he made sure to scan the crowd in case they had a chance of running into the other robot. He didn't want to see Lovino cry or run away; he had to protect his little tomato. Luck has been on their side so far, and they have yet to see that long hair curl popping out from a crowd.

That is, until now.

Antonio didn't mean to leave Lovino alone; he was just going to pick out a drink from the vending machine for him, yet somehow the two met, and were staring at each other. The other had a slightly confused expression, and Lovino was gritting his teeth and was staring down the other.

"Ciao! ~ I'm Feliciano! What's your name?" Feliciano asked with a giant smile.

Lovino cursed spitefully in Italian, and his eyes glared up at the other. He hated this thing in front of him, taking his brother's form and asking such an idiotic question. He spat in the robots face, making Feliciano jerk back in surprise. Antonio took Lovino's arm and tugged him back. He apologized to Feliciano before pulling Lovino away.

"Lovino, you can't just do that! Feliciano is a good guy, and he didn't do anything wrong." Antonio lectured, but kept a worried eye on Lovino.

"Shut up."

"Besides, would you spit in your brother's face?" Antonio asked.

Lovino yanked his arm away quickly. "They're not the same you bastard! They're not the same person! He's only an imitation of him!"

"But...he's never met mt brother. Feliciano and I have only been made a few months ago. Your brother passed away long before that so there's-" Antonio stopped, seeing how violently Lovino's body was shaking.

Antonio quickly moved forward and embraced him, somehow wishing he could take the pain away, if only a little. "I'm sorry, my little tomato needs to do more happy things"

"Stupid..." Lovino grumbled out, but let the other hug him for a moment. He pulled away without saying a word, and went to his next class.

Antonio smiled cheerfully, and followed behind him, secretly admiring Lovino and his strength to keep going even after all that's happened. Last time he demanded to be taken home, but at least he was attending class now. But that wasn't enough though, but Antonio knew this had to be fixed somehow. He had to get Lovino to talk to Feliciano and come to some sort of understanding, because the Lovino walking to class now is still weak.

"Maybe..." Antonio muttered out in thought.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

After awhile, Ludwig walked over behind Feliciano, who was standing in the same spot.

"Feliciano, I got the book. We can go now." Ludwig said, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ludwig!" He whined shakily, then turned to hug the buff German.

"Wh-What has gotten into you?" He asked, surprised.

"I don't know what I did, but this guy got really angry with me. I don't even know his name..." Feliciano mumbled.

"What? Well, if you ever see him again make sure you are with me. We don't know if he's going to get violent the next time."

"Violent? I don't think he would..."

"You don't know that, just listen to me, and make sure you steer clear of this man if you ever see him again."

"Ve...okay." He was a bit saddened; to think there was someone who would just hate him right off the bat, and it was very confusing. Feliciano knew he wasn't the most gifted or most intelligent, but he still wanted people to like him.

"Well, we have a few more classes to go to, lets hurry." Ludwig called, and the two started walking off to their next class.

Entering the classroom they saw Francis, and sitting next to him was his HPA. They heard that he had gotten one, but he hasn't had a reason to bring it to school. Ludwig walked over and sat on the other side of Francis.

"Oh! Bonjour, Ludwig!" Francis smiled and watched as Ludwig took his seat.

"Good morning, is this your-"

"Matthew, he's my HPA! Isn't he lovely?" Francis asked with a smirk, and held Matthew's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh it's Matthew! It's been a while!" Feliciano said excitedly.

"Yes it has, it's good to see you Feliciano." Matthew said softly, his voice more chipper.

"You know each other?" Francis asked quirking a delicate eyebrow.

"Yup! We were made in the same unit. He, along with Alfred and a few others, including myself. We're all good friends from when we lived with Yao." Feliciano explained.

"Hm? You never talked about this before." Ludwig commented.

"Huh? Oh well, it never came up, and we've had so much to do lately." Feliciano retorted with a smile.

"You two have been busy? Ohonhonhon~ With what?" Francis grinned devilishly.

Ludwig blushed. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Bonding time!" Feliciano stated proudly.

"I like the sound of that." Francis said, leaning over to Ludwig.

Matthew tugged at Francis's sleeve, and gave him a quick look. Francis backed off then, and sat back in his seat. Ludwig blinked confused from what just transpired; usually the Frenchman wouldn't stop unless you beat him off you. Now he was being so easily controlled by the shy-looking HPA with the strange hair curl that dangled in front of his face that sat beside him.

"You look familiar." Ludwig noted aloud.

"Huh? Me?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, you look like..."

"...like Alfred right?" Feliciano cut in.

"I've noticed that too!" Francis chipped in with a smile.

"Well, they are kind of like brothers." Feliciano stated.

"How?" Ludwig asked, confused on how robots could even have brothers.

"They were made at the same time, and choose their looks together." Feliciano said.

"Yes, we...he and I, for some reason...wanted to look similar." Matthew added.

"How strange." Francis uttered. He thought for a moment before a sudden rush of energy shot through his body.

"How about a little reunion?" Francis asked Matthew with a smirk.

"A reunion? I...would like to see him, but..."

"It's settled! I'll just call Arthur tonight and have him come over with Alfred. I will make a lovely dinner while you two catch up!"

"Really? You don't mind?" Matthew asked perking up.

"But of course!"

Matthew smiled warmly and Francis felt his heart flutter. "Thank you." Matthew said sweetly, and Francis could almost feel his heart start beating back into its former glory.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Later that night.

"Idiot! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Arthur yelled,, walking into the living room.

"We still got plenty of time." Alfred mused.

"No, we need to leave soon! Alfred, hurry and get dressed! The outfit is in the bag!" Arthur huffed and stormed back into his room.

Alfred rolled his eyes, and looked at the bag then back outside. He took a moment to silently take in the sky, then went to the bag. The outfit was one of Francis's he hasn't worn yet, and Alfred, for the most part, just liked to wear the clothes that Arthur bought for him when they first met. He also didn't have a preference for clothes in the first place. Nevertheless, he put them up.

The pants were a dark-blue jean type; it would be considerably normal if it wasn't for the fact that one pocket had two hanging chains on it. He put on a normal black belt: well it looked normal, but according to fashion it was a high class onyx belt, whatever that meant. He put on the plain black tank top, and the sleeveless jacket with a fur collar. Alfred brushed his face against the collar; he couldn't feel it, but he liked it for some reason. The way the jacket buttoned up was with small chains that hooked onto the other button across from it.

This was one of the more relaxed outfit's Francis had gave him. By the time he put his shoes on, Arthur had come back out, wearing a simple, but so-very Arthur-like outfit. Long, dark-green slacks that matched his eyes nicely, and a white collar button up shirt top. He wore a quaint sweater vest over it to match with his pants.

"Lookin' good~!" Alfred rang, giving a thumbs up.

"Shut it, you twit." Arthur said sharply, but he couldn't hide his smile.

To be honest, he's been feeling almost confident with himself lately in all his fields. He's his studies have been going well; it always has, but things have gotten easier lately. He's felt fit and in shape, and at work he's been treated like a family member; he even got free drinks. Sadly, due to the last time he got drunk in front of Alfred, he's been holding himself from enjoying them. Also, he's felt more comfortable being around Alfred; Arthur even had the audacity to plan another little date.

Arthur fixed his collar, then looked over to Alfred, he looked so handsome in his attire, and with the fur and lack of sleeves, very dangerously sexy as well. Yes, a date was shoulder be in order, maybe they could hold hands again. Walk around...go to a park bench...relax and enjoy each other...maybe, snog?

Just thinking about molding his lips again to the other, and wrestling his tongue with the other passionately made Arthur's blood rise considerably and imagine vividly. He was halfway through a happy sigh when he caught himself, and quickly shook his head free of his thoughts.

_"It's been happening more and more, and I can't stop thinking about him, being with him. My thoughts keep getting dirty as well, am I really such a pervert?"_ Arthur thought to himself before he coughed into his head hand, and the two headed out to the bus.

"So dude, why we going to Francy-pants house again?" Alfred asked curiously, when they finally got on the bus.

"We're going to meet a new friend, I'm sure you will be happy to meet him." Arthur answered.

"I'll be happy to meet? Is it like a super hero!" Alfred asked, now excited.

"No...but I think it will make you happy." Arthur answered simply, trying to calm the other down.

"Hey, so you're doing this for me?" Alfred asked.

"Of course! Do you think I would actually want to go over and spend time with that frog just for the hell of it?" Arthur huffed, and folded his arms across his chest.

Alfred grew silent for a moment then smiled, one of those sweet, and tender smiles that made Arthur melt in his shoes. To keep himself for melting, he turned away from the taller blond. It was silent for a moment before Alfred started rambling about something and everything that popped into that hyper little head of his.

"So, I think we really need to go to that awesome amusement park! 'Cause it would be so freakin' cool to go on all those rides! Like the Riddler, and Superman the ride!" Alfred said, when they walked off the bus.

"Sorry, but I don't like those types of rides. I don't fare well on them." Arthur retorted; he never really did fancy those death machines called rides.

"Dude! Please! I'll do anything~!" Alfred whined out.

Arthur thought for a moment and he felt a little childish for being so coy about what he wanted to say.

""Well, if you're so adamant about going, we'll go, but on one condition." Arthur said, looking at the sidewalk, fixed on the grass lawns.

"Anything!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

"We go where I want to go...for a d-date." Arthur could feel himself sweating, and he cursed himself mentally for stuttering.

"Done deal!" Alfred took Arthur's arm, spun him so, Arthur he was facing him, and planted an eager kiss onto the other's lips.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, and he melted in the kiss. It was short and sweet, and Arthur could feel the pure joy radiating off the other. When they parted Alfred took his hand and hurriedly led Arthur to Francis's house. Arthur decided to keep quiet, deep in his own thoughts.

"_Am I really doing this? Am I falling in love? Hehe, no I've been in love. I love him. I'm in love with a robot. I'm in love with Alfred..."_ Arthur looked to Alfred, as he thought this, and he felt this great weight on his chest. He had to think this over clearly; there were so many variables with being in love a robot.

Arthur let out a sigh; he wished in the back of his mind that he was a robot, then they would be together without worry, and they would live forever, or at least until they completely broke down. How corny did that sound? How love sick was he?

This was serious; what he wanted to do and tell Alfred was very serious, and it was scary. He had two dates to think this over before he plunged head first into this new way of life.

"Mon dieu! You are here! I am glad!" Francis said opening the door. Arthur didn't notice that they had arrived, or that Alfred had knocked on the door until he saw the Frenchman in front of him with an apron on and his hair tied back.

"Hell yeah dude! So where's this surprise?" Alfred asked, walking in.

" Hello." Arthur said shortly and followed Alfred.

"Nice to see you both as well." Francis said with a sigh; he watched them and he noticed how spaced out Arthur seemed to be, and how he kept glancing over at Alfred.

He wanted to laugh, but he felt his stomach grow warm with at the sight; something telling him to go over and congratulate Arthur. Francis may have lost his spark, but he knew what genuine love looked like when he saw it. There was also another feeling starting to rise, jealousy perhaps? Jealousy because Arthur used to be his lover? Or jealousy over because of the fact that Francis was stuck in life and Arthur was moving forward.

Both?

"Alfred, before you meet my other guest, you need to put on this new outfit!" Francis said with a smile.

"What? Why does he need to change?" Arthur asked offensively, obviously not trusting the Frenchman.

"I must see him in it, please?" Francis begged to Alfred.

"Ah man, I don't want to have to get dressed again. Sounds like a pain." Alfred said blatantly.

"It will be well worth it, I promise you." Francis said with a wink. Arthur noticed, and instantly grew protective of Alfred as he glared at the Frenchman.

"...Fine." Alfred said. He really was too much of pushover.

He took the clothes and headed down the hall into another room to get dressed.

"What are you planning?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Francis said with a smirk and headed into the kitchen. He came back out with a plate of cheese. He poured Arthur a glass of wine and went back to finish up dinner.

Arthur sat out on the couch and took a sip of the wine. It was relaxing considering he was in the frog's house. After a moment he heard footsteps from down the hall, he sat up straight and looked behind, wondering Alfred had finished getting dressed.

His eyes widened. "Al- Who are you?" Arthur asked and slowly stood up, still staring at the Alfred's look-alike.

The boy looked much like Alfred; the face and hair color were almost exactly the same. The other's hair was a bit longer, and had a weird curl to it. He also had violet eyes, unlike Alfred's sky blue. The man was wearing tan, clean-pressed pants with a reddish-tinged, collared-plaid shirt. It was simple enough, a very autumn-themed outfit.

"Oh, Ah...Hello, I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you-?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur stated, still staring at the other.

"Nice to meet you Arthur. Ummm...Did you just say Al?" Matthew asked, his shy demeanor seemed to brighten up.

"Yes, you two look frighteningly similar." Arthur said; he finally blinked and decided to talk to the other.

"I-Is he here?" Matthew asked.

" He's getting dressed right-" Arthur looked down the hall and could see Alfred walking in almost the exact same outfit, except instead of it being red, Alfred's shirt was a wonderful sky blue.

Since Arthur stopped and was staring past him, Matthew looked behind him and his eyes widened, before he smiled brightly. Alfred did the same and they ran to meet each other in a hug.

"Bro! It's been forever!" Alfred said, finally breaking off the hug.

"Yes, it has. Have you been doing ok?" Matthew asked softly.

"I've been awesome! What about you? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked curiously. "I thought you were shipped to France!"

Arthur stood over to the side, feeling a bit left out. They did look like long lost brothers. Was that why Alfred was so clingy? He missed his brother? Was he going to change now?

Arthur grumbled something and went into the kitchen. He sat down by the table and took another sip of wine. Francis was finishing up, placing the food on the table.

"Amazing, oui? They really are brothers. What luck I was able to get a hold of little Matthew." Francis said with a chuckle, before sitting down across from Arthur.

"Yes, quite amazing indeed..." Arthur said, shortly before taking another sip of wine.

"What's wrong? I'd think you would be happy that Alfred is so happy."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm enthralled for him." Arthur said, then looked over where he left the two. They were sitting together on the couch in silence, not talking but he could see a cord attaching one of them to the other.

"My, are you jealous that he's found someone he also loves?" Francis asked with a grin.

"W-Wha! No, absolutely not! I would not be jealous!" Arthur retorted quickly, then decided to cut off a small piece of the food and eat it, not wishing to continue the conversation.

"Same as always, I see." Francis let out a sigh and worked on his meal as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **More robotic info! Ok, the way they pick their designs and features. So basically the body itself is made and the robot is turned on, but it looks like a mannequin, with no hair or even eyes. Creepy right? So basically when the five of the "special" robots were made they went out of their way to pick their styles, while others have styles chosen for them. Alfred and Matthew for example choose the same hair color, but not the same style. Kiku's hair was long like Yao's be he chopped off the first chance he got.

I have a lovely Beta, who I work down to the bone, I owe her so much!


	14. Thank God For Idiots

**A/N:** This is mostly some fun, smut time, instead of plot, but we'll get right back into after this. It's gonna be a crazy ride. Ok. I'll shut up. Anyway! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them up, I love them so much! As readers you do mean a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The dinner was for the most part rather lovely, and despite past grievances Arthur did not mind talking to the Frenchman. He did have a peculiar habit of looking over his shoulder towards Alfred and Matthew on the couch, who were still connected by the wire. It must be their way of sharing their experiences.<p>

Due to a small pang of jealousy, which Arthur refused to accept as jealousy, he made sure to quickly strike up another conversation whenever he caught himself looking over. Francis smirked, and was enjoying the whole ordeal. Really, Arthur could be so obvious when he was like this. It was quite cute.

By the time dinner was done, Arthur almost looked tired from trying to keep his mind off the intimate relationship between Alfred and his brother. Well, they were brothers, sort of. They were robot brothers, if that was possible. They looked similar, and it's not like Alfred loved his brother like he loved him. Arthur blushed. Francis was quick to point it out.

After a while of more idle chatter from the two groups, Alfred and Arthur soon said their goodbyes and headed for the door. Matthew and Francis saw them out.

"See ya bro, it was awesome seeing you! We should do this again some time."

"Yes, we should. Oh, it was nice to meet you as well, Arthur." Matthew added in shyly; he felt a tense foreboding atmosphere around the gentleman.

"Yes, this was actually a very pleasurable evening." Arthur said, giving him a tiny smile. He was warming up to Matthew, especially now that they were leaving and he would have _his _Alfred.

"You weren't expecting an evening with moi to not be pleasurable, did you?" Francis asked with a wink. Really, he couldn't help himself when the opportunity arose.

"Belt up, I was going to add that you've changed...in a good way, lately, but maybe I was wrong." Arthur said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Thank you. I think I have been changing for the better, thanks to a certain someone." Francis looked over to Matthew with a serene smile, and Matthew's eyes widened a bit before returning the smile. It always felt good to be recognized.

"If this keeps up, you may become a tolerable person." Arthur rebutted with a chuckle.

"So cruel, mon cher!" Francis whined, feigning hurt.

"Thank you for the meal, goodbye Francis." Arthur waved and walked down the walk way, with Alfred right beside him.

Francis watched them for a moment; he smirked when Alfred reached out and took Arthur's hand. Arthur jerked a bit, then they intertwined their fingers as they walked out of view.

"Ah~ L'amour." Francis smiled, then glanced over to Matthew, whose eyes were downcast.

"Matthew?"

"Maple..." Matthew whispered.

"What's the matter?" Francis was shaken when Matthew stared into his eyes with the saddest pair of violet orbs he's ever seen.

"I-I think something bad...is going to happen."

"Don't worry! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." It felt strange for Francis to say that, since he's never actually said that to anyone before.

Matthew tilted his head down before going inside.

"_It's not me, it's Alfred, and no amount of protection will matter._" He thought, leaving Francis to ponder over him.

After a long bus ride, the two finally found themselves in front of Arthur's door as he dug around for his keys.

"Drat, where did they go?" he muttered. After finally checking his back pocket, he found them resting snuggly in his handkerchief, and took them out to unlock the door. The moment the key entered the keyhole, Arthur felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

"A-Alfred." Arthur warned weakly, then opened the door.

His body was spun around as Alfred smashed his lips down onto Arthur's. Arthur gasped, but melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. Arthur took a few steps backwards into the apartment before losing his balance and falling to the floor, taking Alfred with him. It hurt, making him groan out loudly, but Alfred's exploring tongue dancing with his stopped him from complaining. It was a passionate mess on the floor, and Arthur bucked his hips up into the other to create more friction. Alfred released their lips to unbutton Arthur's shirt.

"A-Al."

Alfred said nothing, and took a small pink nipple into his mouth to lick and tease.

"Oh, god..." Arthur panted out as Alfred bit down gently on his hardened nub before teasing it with his tongue. By the time Alfred got to the other nipple, Arthur was painfully hard. He was lost in a haze of lust, but Arthur did notice one important thing. Their door was wide open. He weakly pushed Alfred up.

"Th-the door..." Alfred peeked behind, and then quickly went over to close the door as Arthur sat up to undo his belt as to release a bit of the restraint.

Alfred came back and dropped to his knees before giving Arthur another passionate kiss, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants to reveal the tented boxers underneath.

"H-Hey, why are you so...excitable?" Arthur was flushed red, but was, by no means, fighting the roaming hands around his body. He loved Alfred's touch, his body never felt hotter than when Alfred touched him.

"I was really happy to see my bro, and I wanted to make you feel good in return." Alfred whispered before giving Arthur's cheek a little peck.

"Oh...n-not on the floor though." Really, Alfred's reasoning that happy equaled sex was astounding to Arthur, and that had to be corrected. Not now of course, definitely not now.

"I'm not going to go too far, just a little service, ok?" Alfred with a smirk. He gave a playful little wink, and for some reason his response disappointed Arthur a little.

Alfred shimmied Arthur's pants down to his ankles, then he did the same with the boxers, letting Arthur's weeping erection hit the cold air. Arthur stared at his shameful form, then looked at Alfred who eyed his cock deviously. So sinful and hot; Arthur never knew such emotions could be expressed by a robot... like hell he even cared at this point. He needed Alfred, he needed to be touched and loved by the fool.

Opening his mouth, he took Arthur's length in smoothly. Arthur had laid back to relax himself for what was to come, but he didn't expect this. His whole member was being deep-throated and massaged by Alfred's warm, slick, "throat". Arthur arched his back as he felt an overwhelming stimulation before he grabbed at Alfred's hair. Alfred moved all the way up to the tip before taking the full member back in his mouth to the base, the sucking steady and strong.

"Oh god! Alfred! Alfred...I can't...I can't take this!" Arthur yanked Alfred's head up forcefully, as he sat up, panting out horribly.

"Dude! What's up! Did I do something wrong?" Alfred looked generally concerned.

"Just, too much. You were too much, you need to start slower. I can't handle it when you do that. H-Here...start with licking and teasing the base...umm..." This was actually pretty awkward to say. "Y-You could even..."

Alfred, from the base to the tip, licked up Arthur's cock, tracing a vein before dipping his tongue down between the slit. His eyes wandered up to lock with Arthur's, who was breathing out heavily.

"Yes..." Oh god yes, he needed more.

Alfred continued to lick up and down his shaft, wrapping his tongue around it as best he could, giving a few kisses here and there, especially along the thick vein. His eyes never left Arthur's, and his gaze was disabling Arthur's ability to speak.

"L-Love, you can tease m-my balls too, that...w-would work well." He was finally able to breathe out, his body was shivering as the "saliva" coated his member and was cooled by the air. Alfred did as he was told, and massaged the other's balls. Arthur let out a hiss, making Alfred lessen his intensity.

Alfred watched Arthur intensely as he continued his ministrations, but Arthur had his eyes closed shut as he tried to suppress the moans he desperately wanted to make. Taking this as a good sign, Alfred took the tip of Arthur's cock into his mouth and slowly inched down, then back up. He heard Arthur gasp out before hands were gripping at his scalp.

Alfred smirked around the other's cock, before taking just a little bit more in. He used his vocal programming to send out pulsing vibrations he knew Arthur was going to love, and moved his mouth even deeper down Arthur's cock till he hit the base. He didn't move though, oh no. He didn't need to breathe, so he stayed with his lips practically resting on Arthur's balls. He let the vibrations pleasure Arthur for a while.

Arthur could no longer suppress his wanton cries, and he let the ecstasy overtake him completely. He moaned out Alfred's name and words of encouragement as the other inched all the way down on him. He let out a loud gasp when Alfred went to the base of his cock, and was stricken by the vibrations that attacked him with pleasure. All this felt too amazing to be true, and he was desperately trying not to orgasm so quickly.

"A-Alfred, love, move..." Arthur opened his eyes and met sky blue ones staring up at him, a whole cock in his mouth. Alfred slid up, then back down, slowly at first before picking up his pace, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. If it wasn't for the heat that was flooding his body and the pure bliss of the moment, Arthur would have asked why Alfred was staring at him so intently.

"Oh, god, luv..." With a half-whisper, half-moaned warning, Arthur came hard into Alfred's mouth. Alfred kept bobbing his head till the orgasm was finished, before releasing the other's member with a plop.

"You happy?" Alfred asked with a small grin.

"I...yes. Wait, d-did you swallow?" Arthur asked, his body just wanted to fall back on the floor but he held himself up.

"Of course." Alfred replied.

"That won't short circuit you, right?"

"Nah, we're made so we can get wet, and still function. I mean, if the liquid enters certain places." Alfred answered.

"Oh, I see." Arthur blushed, and suddenly felt extremely exposed. The sweat that coated his body made him feel sticky and cold.

Alfred stood up, then offered his hand to Arthur with a smile. Arthur looked around for his pants, then stood up, trying to cover himself with them. Taking Arthur's hand, Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head and led them to his bedroom.

Arthur quickly got dressed, and Alfred watched.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, glancing over at the other.

"Yeah?"

"Why...I mean, what was with all the staring?"

"Huh? Umm... I don't know, just wanted to see what expressions you'd make I guess." He really had no idea he was staring, he just knew he wanted to make Arthur happy, and had to look to make sure he was.

"Oh..." Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going off to bed, see you in the morning."

"For our date?" Alfred chirped up happily.

Arthur almost forgot. "Yes, of course our 'll go to the amusement park."

"Cool! I'm super pumped!" Alfred said as he fist-pumped the air.

"Git, quiet down so I can get some sleep." Arthur said, before getting under the covers.

"Fine fine! Haha, can't wait for tomorrow though!" Alfred said as he sat down at the side of the bed.

Arthur payed no mind, and just smiled as he got comfortable, pulling the covers up to get snug. "Yes, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapters will focus on plot! Yay! plot...we'll see more of the other characters.

Special thanks to my beta-er **Eva Hazuki**, cause I really suck...and I'm really a lost cause...grammatically. Spelling too...lol. *weep*


	15. Separate but Permanent

**A/N**: Forever update takes forever. Sorry, just ugh school and life and me not being a genius and knowing everything. Well, please enjoy the next chapter I hope you like it, it's a little sad, but I hope enjoy the chapter. This chapter mostly focuses on Lovino and Feliciano, and we learn more about their past and what happened.

Please Review.

* * *

><p>Ludwig really had no idea what he was doing, or why.<p>

Early this morning, he received a call from a Spanish-accented man, who claimed to be an HPA. Said man told him about his master Lovino and that it was this Lovino who spat in Feliciano's face. Of course, Ludwig's rage shot up, but he held his tongue for the man to finish.

He was sincere, and was hoping to make amends by having the two of them meet and sort this whole mess out. Ludwig wanted nothing to do with them, but the sudden quietness of the other's voice made him reconsider. That sad, pleading voice, that said 'I-only-want-the-one-I-care-about-to-be-happy' made Ludwig agree. Ever since he's grown so fond of Feliciano, Ludwig has found a growing consciousness about his feelings, and desires. He's soon become aware of others as well.

So he took Feliciano to the park outside the mall; that was where they would meet. He wasn't sure what was going to happen or if things would get better, but something told him to at least try.

Antonio was nervous as he led Lovino through the crowds of bustling people, all talking on their phones with their shopping bags hanging off their arms. Lovino was grumbling as usual, not appreciating being dragged into the mall for no reason except to window shop. Lovino didn't know, but they were actually just wasting time till it was noon, then Antonio was planning on taking Lovino out to the park.

He was so very nervous.

"Oh look at this!" Antonio shouted, pointing to a red vacuum cleaner being displayed.

"It's a vacuum, idiot!"

"Haha, I know, but we need one right?" Antonio asked, just trying to act natural and waste time.

"I don't know." Lovino never cleaned.

"I think we do! We should see how much it is!" Antonio took Lovino's hand and dragged him inside.

"Bastard! With what money?" His parents were paying for school, and food expenses;other than that Lovino was broke.

"We'll just look for one we like, and keep it in mind." Antonio reasoned. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"It's so nice and pretty today~!" Feliciano cheered as they reached a park bench outside the mall.

"Yes." Ludwig seemed fairly grim, or at least deep in thought; thankfully Feliciano didn't seem to notice.

"Veee~ But I was wondering why we went to this park? I don't mind, this park is nice, but isn't their one closer?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah, ja, well, it just seemed like a good idea." Feliciano just nodded, and took out the lunch he made for Ludwig.

"For you~" Feliciano rang out happily.

Ludwig smiled softly. "Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"Asshole! Stop dragging me around!" Lovino ripped his hand away from Antonio and gave the Spaniard a glare. He reached his limit, but thankfully it was close to noon, so all Antonio had to convince him to have lunch in the park.

"Ok, Ok! I made lunch, lets go enjoy it outside, and then we can go home." Antonio said cheerfully.

"I want to go home now, I'm tired."

"Lets just go relax in the park before he go home!" Antonio was almost, pleading but trying not to beg.

"F-Fine, but only because it's nice...and my feet hurt." Lovino reasoned, pouting a bit.

"I'm so glad, lets go!" Antonio once again took hold of Lovino's arm and rushed him to the park. He scanned the area for Feliciano. He ignored Lovino's complaints and continued to pull him along.

Ludwig looked at his watch, which read 12:05. "He's late."

"Who's late?" Feliciano asked tilting his head.

"Ah, a friend, I suppose. Well not a friend, more like..." He trailed off not knowing how to explain himself. Feliciano was simply confused and dropped the subject.

"WHAT!" Feliciano jumped a bit with a shriek, and Ludwig turned towards the offending screech.

Antonio wrapped his hands around Lovino's hips as the Italian tried to run in the other direction.

"Lovino, calm down, you're just going to talk!"

"Get off me, Bastard! I'm not talking to him!"

"You need to!" Antonio exclaimed, his concern growing even more.

"I don't need to do anything!" Lovino yelled as he thrashed about.

"Ah! It's him! Ciao~" Feliciano said, waving over to the two.

Lovino froze,and for that Antonio was thankful. He put both hands on his shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Talk to him." Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear, making the smaller Italian gulp.

"N-No."

"It's ok, my little tomato, you'll grow stronger from this." Antonio said,pushing him closer.

"I don't want to, he's not my brother."

"Si, but he is a good boy. Talk to him, please?" Antonio asked.

"I don't want to." Lovino answered coldly.

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. He remembered it was the man who spat in his face earlier. He was a bit scared, but Ludwig was right beside him, and Antonio was there too. It would be alright, maybe they could become friends.

"Antonio! Come sit with us! Pretty please~?" Feliciano stood up and waved for them to come over.

Ludwig looked on nervously, not liking the hostile reaction coming from the other Italian. One thing was for sure, those too did look like brothers; they had the same hair curl and everything.

Lovino stared at them, then glared at Antonio, who seemed to smile warily and whisper something. Whatever he said,seemed to calm the other down, just enough for him to stop freaking out. They walked over, the Spaniard leading, and sat Lovino down beside Feliciano.

Lovino straightened his back and looked down at his lap. He was mentally trying to figure out what feeling he should focus on. Rage? He was plenty upset with the Spanish bastard for leading him out here, tricking him into meeting the 'look alike'. He was also very nervous; he wanted to curl up and hide away. He didn't want to look at the robot named Feliciano, not when he was sure he would see a dumb smiling face staring at him, reminding him of the past.

He wanted to hate, to scream, and just let everything out. He looked down at the grass under his feet, stupid green grass, so stupid.

His brother was gone, gone gone gone. His brother died, so this robot was a fake, It must be a punishment, he must be being punished.

He looked over to Feliciano with sullen eyes, and met a worried gaze; it was a surprise, from what he expected to see. He blinked and furrowed his brow, staring at the other.

Antonio and Ludwig watched in silence, unsure what was to come.

Lovino laced his fingers together and looked back down at his lap, thinking for a moment. Feliciano leaned in a bit closer, his gaze still worried and holding the utmost concern.

"Why..." Lovino took a deep breathe. "...are you messing with me? And what's with the stupid face?" He snapped.

"Ve? I'm here with Ludwig for our date." He said simply, making Ludwig blush a bit. "And...I'm just worried, you look kind of upset."

Lovino growled. "Of course I'm upset! Some idiot robot is trying to be like my brother! Bastard! You're not him!"

"Eh! I don't know what you're...I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano yelled out dramatically.

"Bastard! Don't say sorry to me!" Lovino growled, and pointed disapprovingly.

"I don't know what I did wrong..I don't know who your brother is, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be like him!" Feliciano said, then looked over to Ludwig for an answer.

"Then why do you look like him, Bastard! And talk like him, and act like him? Why do you have the same damn name!" He asked, full rage, as he stood up to glare down at the other.

"I-I don't know! I...just do! I just act like how I think I should act! I'm confused, I'm sorry!" Feliciano said, cowering.

Lovino stared at him for a minute, and shook his head. "Yeah...Yeah, you're just a stupid robot...stupid, stupid robot."

He knew it..his brother was gone, he was long gone, and their was nothing he could do to change that. He legs began to shake and he sat back down, and covered his face. Feliciano was still shaken from the brutal yelling earlier, but softly placed a hand on the other's back.

"Can you tell me about your brother?" Feliciano asked softly.

Lovino shook his head 'no'.

"Pretty please?" He insisted.

Ludwig was about to step in, he was close to taking Feliciano way earlier so he wasn't hurt anymore. It aggravated him greatly when Lovino yelledand frightened Feliciano so much. He needed to protect the one he loved. He was sure if Feliciano had cried he would have stepped in a long time ago. The only thing stopping him was Antonio, who kept a firm grip on his wrist. It wouldn't bother him too much, but the way he was looking at Lovino with such a serious expression made him hesitate.

"No..." Lovino said, it came out strangled and awkward.

"Could you ...please tell me about him? So I can understand?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino looked over, his face was a bit red, then he looked back down at his lap. "...Feliciano was my stupid, clumsy younger brother. He could cook and clean, and he loved to paint and take naps. He was a big idiot..." He took a deep breathe.

Feliciano stayed silent.

"...H-He...the idiot, would get himself into all kinds of trouble, he couldn't protect himself, he was so weak." Lovino muttered, but he seemed to be smiling some to himself.

"Ve~" Feliciano hummed, hoping he would continue, he rubbed the other's back.

"He was a good brother...sometimes I felt...as if he was so much better than me. He wasn't the type to show-off either..." He said, he had no idea why he was saying this, why he felt a little okay, talking to this robot about his brother.

He didn't understand, this 'robot' that looked like his brother should be destroyed and melted down. Yet the face that looked like his brothers, peering at him so worriedly, made his heart ache. It looked so much like his brother's;it was almost perfect, and it made him miss his brother even more. He hasn't seen that frightened, happy, confused, worried, or crying expression of his brothers for so long. Seeing it on this robot...just seemed to melt him.

Lovino leaned back on the park bench and look up at the sky, as Feliciano watched him closely, but kept quiet. "...He passed away...killed by a hit and run."

Feliciano's eyes widened,and so did Antonio's and Ludwig's. Antonio jerked Ludwig away to another park bench to give them some privacy.

Lovino stared up at the sky broken-heartedly, when he remembered the last moment he had with his brother; it was so stupid. The whole thing was dumb.

"_Ve~ Lovi! Can you go get the groceries today? I'm so tired~" Feliciano hummed, resting out by the windowas the hot summer sun warmed his body._

"_Chigii~! It's your turn so you go do it! Get up and go, before it gets too late!" He curse a bit and glared at his brother._

"_Please~ I can't move~" Feliciano said with a light chuckle._

"_No! Get going!" Lovino started to pull on his brothers arms to get him to stand up._

"_Aw~ can you come with me?" Feliciano asked._

"_I have other things to do...dammit!Mom and Dad need me to finish helping in the backyard." He huffed, it was true though. _

"_Aww~ I don't want to go alone~" He whined and stood up as he got his things and the money._

"_Just go, and hurry back!" Lovino said chided and put his hands on his hips._

"_Ve~ Okay~" Feliciano said, he waved, walked out the door, and..._

_He knew something was wrong, he could feel it, his brother was taking longer then he should have. He knew something...something was wrong. The next time he saw his brother, he was being zipped into a body bag. _

Lovino's eyes held tears but they weren't about to spill. Not yet, he couldn't cry here, not now. He wanted to; the memory hurt, and it was fresh, he could still smell everything from that moment so clearly. The summer air, with the slight tint of iron from the blood that hit the hot pavement, the wind, warm and suffocating at the same time. His eyes, how they twitch and strangled to see what was in front of him, and how his blood ran cold even when it was so hot.

"Bastard..." Lovino muttered, then slowly tilted his head over to the robot whose name is also Feliciano.

"Ve, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I am not your brother, and I don't mean to look like him. I don't want you to be sad Lovi." He said it gently and softly, but dared not move to close to the other.

"L-Lovi..." Lovino muttered the phrase to himself.

"Ah, Do you think we could be friends though?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino turned sharply. "I don't..."

"Even though I look like your brother, I know I'm not, but I feel I should try to at least be friends with you! Maybe it will make things better!" Feliciano had no idea what he was saying, all he knew was that he wanted to say it. He reached out and touched Lovino's hand softly.

Lovino jerked at the contact but didn't pull his hand away. "B-Bastard, maybe..."

His eyes caught the robot's, and god did they look like his brother's. Not as bright or cheerful, but they looked pretty damn close. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be held, but he couldn't. He promised himself he would be a lot tougher on himself after the accident.

"...maybe." He muttered and stood up. He looked at Feliciano with conflicted emotions, then went to go find Antonio. He wanted, no, needed to go home.

He ran over grabbed Antonio's hand and jerked him away. Antonio looked over to Ludwig, then gave his full attention to Lovino.

"Tomato, I'm sorry I was-"

"Shut up." Lovino snapped, still keeping his head down.

Antonio obeyed, but still kept his hand tightly holding Lovino's trembling one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Special awesome thanks to my special awesome Beta reader **Eva Hazuki**.

For putting up with my lame writing skillz.


	16. Moment in the Sky

**A/n: ** Sorry for worlds longest update...*sigh* the next chapter is done and being beta'd. So that should make you guys happy! Sorry, but y'know with midterms I'm so busy and I'm not going rush my beta.

* * *

><p>"You've got to come. It's my first big weekend, and it'd be cool if Elizaveta came." Gilbert said with a light chuckle. He wasn't about to say he was nervous or feeling anxious about the rush he was probably going to go get. He knew he could handle it, he just wanted to see Elizaveta is all.<p>

"Then why do I need to go?" Roderich asked. The bar scene was not for him, so he wasn't going to put himself in an awkward situation.

"She can't go there alone. Some stupid guy would start flirting with her and I don't need to get fired for punching some asshole in the face." he retorted.

"And... you think I would be punching anyone in the face?" Roderich asked. He was protective of Elizaveta, and he cared for her deeply. She was sweet and lady-like,so it was only natural as gentleman that he would want to protect her.

"Kesesese! Of course not, twinkle toes, but if you're around, then they'd think twice about flirting with her." Gilbert smiled, but then his eyebrows furrowed at the thought. That means they would have to go as a couple, and Gilbert felt something knot in his stomach.

"Honestly, if we were to go anywhere, I'd much rather take Elizaveta to a nice restaurant not some bar, especially one belonging to...Vash." He crossed his arms across his chest in disapproving anger. Gilbert only knew a bit of their relationship, but it seems it left the other more scarred then he thought.

"He's a weird one, I'll give you that. It's kind of cool how he keeps a shotgun under the table." Gilbert added with a smirk, and remembered the first time he saw the shotgun. He wasn't sure they could even have one legally.

Roderich grumbled slightly, and held the bridge of his nose. "Of course he would..he has always been exceedingly violent."

"Haha, yeah, but he's alright, y'know...the awesome me can win over anyone." Gilbert chuckled.

"Of course..." Roderich sighed. His roommate was really something; his ego was too inflated to be frightened at the prospect of how Vash even go that shotgun. He probably had more too...well,he was certain he did.

" So come! You don't need to think of it as a date. Just come visit, and give me a reason to relax for a second. I know it's going to be super busy." For some reason, he felt the need to stress that it wasn't a date; that it was only a visit, and that they were just going together, just not as a couple.

"Please give me a good reason. I do not want to go...I do not wish to see Vash, you, the people there, or bring Elizaveta along to such a run-down establishment." Roderich huffed.

"Hey, they keep that place pretty much in tip-top shape, and I'm working there, so it's ten times better." He walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

Roderich quickly came up, and smacked Gilbert's feet off the table. He then sat down on the couch beside the other, making sure not to be too close, of course. "I still will not go." he stated firmly.

"Kesesese~ Fine, don't come. See how much I care. I'll handle it without you anyway." Gilbert said with a smile plastered on his face. He wouldn't mention that tightening feeling in his chest, or that his smile was feeling a little less awesome-er then usual. Not a word.

"Maybe a quick visit?" Elizaveta asked. She walked in with laundry fresh from the dryer, and set it down on one of the chairs to start folding.

"Elizaveta, you do not wish to go to a bar. It will have just a bunch of idiotic, pig-headed men." Roderich countered, doing his best to make sure Elizaveta knew exactly what she was fighting for.

"Well, even though that is true, and since it is Gilbert's job, maybe just a visit? Just this once." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, just this once. It will be my first big night, and I want you to see me in action. I mean, I quit my other job for this, so you should see why." Gilbert added, and gave a wink over to Elizaveta, who only smiled in return.

"I...I honestly do not see the reason...what if something bad happens?" He countered, his tone more worried then angry.

"Don't worry princess, I'll protect you!" Gilbert cheered and gave Roderich a forceful, yet playful pat on the back.

"Ah! You are such a heathen...and do not call me princess!" Roderich was back to steaming mad, and just glared Gilbert down, who refused to make eye contact. He seemed to focus on Elizaveta folding laundry.

"Well, it is not my decision, but I think it would be nice...just for support, I suppose." Elizaveta said softly as she folded the last piece of laundry, before picking it up to walk it to the hallway cupboard.

"...Fine, this will do more harm than good, but we will... come." Roderich almost had to spit the last part out of him, but as a aristocrat, it came off as a more thoughtful pause.

Gilbert laughed and stood up. He ruffled up Roderich's hair, then went off to his room to get in his uniform. Yes, Vash had a uniform policy; black pants, white shirt, black vest, and black shoes. It was lame, but it made Gilbert feel professional. He felt like he was king behind his bar, and that he had the control. It also helped he could always see the shotgun under the counter. It was just so cool knowing it was there, not like he would use it. As a man, he felt he should be able to beat anyone who came his way with his fists alone. A gun was cool, but it was just something to have, not to use.

Gilbert came out moments later all dressed and ready to go. Roderich quirked an eyebrow, and Elizaveta smiled her usual, kind smile.

"It makes you look handsome." she pointed out.

"Thanks, baby cakes!" A faint tint of pink could be seen on his cheeks, and he did his best to make sure Roderich didn't see.

"Ja, you look...not like your usual self." Roderich added.

"Oh~ Now you have a sense of humor? Kesesese~ Whatever, just be there around 10!" Gilbert yelled, before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

"Yes, yes, we'll be there." Roderich said, watching the other rush out to his car.

It was an odd feeling, watching Gilbert roll out of the drive way looking so excited to go to work. This felt like they were some family, like they were actually close. He turned back to Elizaveta with a serene smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the piano?" He asked.

She nodded. " I would be delighted."

xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Earlier Saturday morning, Alfred made sure to wake up extra early. Today was going to be their first date out, and they were going to the amusement park. It shouldn't seem that special to a robot; he didn't have a heart to get excited, or blood to rush to his head, or any butterflies in his stomach, but he knew he would like it.

He wanted to do wild and fun things with Arthur, and the amusement park was the place to do it. It even had 'amuse' in the name, so it had to be great.

"Arthur! Dude! Ge~et~ up~!" Alfred gave a hard yank on the blanket Arthur had cocooned himself in, and pulled it clean off.

"For the love of...Alfred, honestly...the amusement park isn't going anywhere." Arthur groaned and rolled out on his back.

"We've got a lot to do though!" Alfred cheered before walking over to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist. "...It's our first date."

Arthur blushed and wiggled in the other's grasp. "Ah, r-right. Just ah...get off so I can get dressed."

Alfred nuzzled in closer, but let go to let the other get dressed. Arthur let out a sigh when Alfred finally left the room, and rubbed his hand over his face before sitting up in his bed. He looked out his bedroom window, and he thought about what the day wound entail, or what the day meant for them...

This was a date, like for a couple...a couple that was together, meaning in love.

The last part was a little sappy, but he couldn't help it. His heart was pounding in his chest for some reason. He was nervous; he's been on dates before, from simple to over the top romantic. He got a little anxious, but he knew if he acted like a gentleman he'd be fine. With Alfred, it was different. With Alfred...he felt like a love sick puppy.

"Damn git." He mumbled, this time his insult was directed to himself, not Alfred.

He then proceeded to get up, and finally, get dressed. He was sure Alfred was going to complain about him talking too long. Arthur smiled gently; the man was really too much like a child, tooendearing, too lovable.

To his surprise, Alfred greeted him with a grin, and took Arthur's hand in his. He looked as excited as ever and pulled Arthur to the door. He didn't complain about how long the other took to get ready; he was too busy thinking about what a fun day they would have together.

Arthur smiled brightly in return, and didn't complain about the other pulling him. He was excited as well; it must have been Alfred's radiant energy that was making his heart flutter and blood rush. That had to be it... and that smile, that oh-so-lovely smile.

"We're going, no need to be in such a rush! It's not going anywhere!" Arthur said with a bemused chuckle.

Alfred turned and laughed as well. "I know,I know! But I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Arthur quirked an impressive brow, and pushed the other out the door. "Shut it, you twit."

They quickly made their way out of the apartment complex and down the street. While talking on the bus, they found themselves happily sitting together hand-in-hand. Arthur normally wouldn't have allowed for this kind of public affection, especially when he was so hell-bent on the fact Alfred was a robot, and that there was no way he could have feelings for the other. Now it was different. Now that he knew he had feelings for the other, he loved every moment their beings were in contact.

He hoped Alfred felt the same way, that his idea of love was the same as Arthur's and not misconstrued. He's learned, right? He knows what love is, right? Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand tighter, and Alfred turned to look at the other questioningly. He leaned over and nuzzled close to Arthur's neck.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"N-Nothing you prat, now get off." He huffed, sending a small glare at the other.

Alfred blinked, then moved his head away, but did not bother to take his hand back. He was determined to stay touching Arthur all through out the day if he could. They arrived within half an hour and went straight to first ride they could see. Well, the one Alfred could see, which was, of course, the roller coaster.

He quickly ran off, with Arthur in hand, at a break-neck speed. They got in line, and Alfred beamed excitedly as he watch the other people ride and scream.

Arthur sighed, and he was happy Alfred was happy, but there was something that was bothering Arthur. It was perplexing that Alfred was so excited, or that he would enjoy in roller-coaster in general. He didn't have adrenaline, he didn't have blood that could rush, nor a heart that could speed up. He didn't have a brain that would send chemical signals to denote fear or excitement. So why? Why was he so excited? He wouldn't feel be able to feel the change in altitudes, would he? Or feel the centrifugal force applied on his body, right?

Was Alfred really going to enjoy this? Arthur shook his hand, and just held Alfred's hand softly in his. He shouldn't overthink this; Alfred wanted this for a reason.

Arthur was pleasantly surprised to see that Alfred was having a ball. The whole ride he smiled and yelled as it curved and dropped at high speeds. When they got off, Arthur was a little shaken, but he enjoyed the ride somewhat...not that he would say. Alfred quickly took them to their next ride,andArthur's face paled; he hated the Zipper.

After a few more metal death traps, Arthur was able to convince Alfred to just hang around and try some arcade games. Once Alfred got started, though, he didn't want to stop. He fell in love with the games, and was determined to beat them all. Arthur began to notice Alfred was paying more attention the games, and having his own fun rather than having fun with him. Some date.

Arthur walked out of the arcade in a huff, and stood outside.

Alfred didn't notice till around 5 minutes later, when he tried to ask Arthur if he wanted to play too. He looked to the side, and then all around him. He got up off the little stool chair they had, and walked outside.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stayed silent and crossed his arms.

"Hey Arthur, why'd you leave? I was gonna ask you to play." Alfred said, and leaned in closer.

"I wouldn't want to play anyway." Arthur chided.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, perplexed.

Arthur put his arms down and turned away. "Nothing. Go back to playing your game. I'll go and try to find something I might enjoy."

"Oh, you weren't enjoying yourself? You should have told me!" Alfred said, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well...on a date, you should have asked, or at least tried to consider it." Arthur said, turning back to glare.

Alfred took Arthur's hand. "Hey... sorry Artie. I just go lost in all this stuff. I mean, I've never done this before!"

"I know, but this is our date. It wouldn't hurt if you thought about me." Arthur said. He didn't take his hand away, but his glare didn't wavereither.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~" He whined out, and started to nuzzle the other.

"G-Git, you're not a dog." Arthur huffed, embarrassed, but the charm was rather effective. "Honestly...just, just pay attention to me... and only me."

He looked up at Alfred with furrowed brows, but with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Alfred smiled, and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. Arthur knew he shouldn't have forgiven the other so easily, but they were still on their date, and he wanted to have a good time with Alfred.

"It's a promise." Alfred said with a soft smile, as he stood up straight and lead Arthur to the next ride.

Arthur chuckled. It was by far the most amusing thing to see Alfred get so worked up over some of the most childish rides. The man was dead set on riding the space ship one; it wasn't that exciting or fast, but Alfred just loved the thought of being in his own little spaceship. Of course, Arthur had to ride too, and when he noticed that the children gave him odd looks, he instantly backed away. Alfred grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back, despite Arthur digging in his heels.

Alfred just laughed like the giant kid with monstrous strength he was, and pushed Arthur into the space ship. It was a nice little ride, Arthur would admit, if they didn't look so ridiculous riding it. You got to see a nice view of the park, and enjoy it as it spun around for a while. After that, Arthur felt he needed to get some of his masculinity back, and wanted to go on a more adventurous ride.

"What's that one...a boat ride?" Arthur commented, forming a thinking pose and holding his chin.

"Boat ride?" Alfred thought a moment. "...like it's the one where you're on a river, and it spins and bumps around right?"

"Yes, that one...it's getting hot now anyways." Arthur commented with a smirk.

"Sure!" With that Alfred quickly took Arthur's hand, and ran over to the ride. It was true what Arthur said about it getting hot, since there were quite a few people already in line. Alfred was happy and waited contently. Being a robot had its perks, one of them being that he didn't feel heat.

When it was their turn, they got on the ride, and Alfred looked around excitedly. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten nervous, almost as if he was regretting his idea. Alfred looked at him curiously, took his hand, and flashed his most super-awesome grin. Arthur smiled back, but it was weak and unsure. The ride started with nothing too amazing at first, but it suddenly started going downhill, and water was flooding the inside. It was supposed to do that; everyone knew, and the girls inside giggled and screamed every time a cold wave splashed over the sides and got them wet.

Alfred chuckled, and Arthur did find the cold water refreshing. However, he didn't like how it would turn so he couldn't see where the boat was going, and he didn't like when he'd get splashed that way. He jolted in surprise, but Alfred just laughed along with him. He nudged him Arthur reassuringly, and just held the Brit's hand softly in his. He waited till the girls in ride got distracted, and kissed Arthur on the head. Arthur blushed, and tried to look upset with Alfred, but he just held the other tighter.

When the ride ended, Alfred tried to wring out his shirt a bit, and then looked to Arthur.

"That was fun!" He beamed.

"Oh...yes, pleasant..." Arthur mused. He had forgotten he didn't know how to swim. He didn't mind being on a boat, but the whole part where water kept coming in made him so very uneasy. Then the damn thing would spin, and he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. Another thing he hated was not being able to know what's going on. If he could see what was up ahead, he'd be a lot more prepared.

"You hungry for lunch?" Alfred asked. It was around 1pm, so Arthur should get something in him by now.

"Ah... yes, sure, but I doubt I'd like anything they sell here." Arthur commented.

"Hey, I'm sure they have something." Alfred answered.

"I suppose... let's go look around." Arthur said, leading the way. They found a directory, and looked at where the food places were stationed and what they had to offer. There was a lot of fast food, pizza, and some Chinese food, all a part of some chain store that would be horrifyingly expensive. Arthur then looked at his wallet.

"I suppose a pretzel would do." That would be his best option. Besides, he wasn't that hungry, and when they got home he could cook a real dinner.

After he got his food, they found a place to sit down. They had a nice little eating area, and they then spent their time talking as they dried off. When they were done, they went on a few more rides, and were taking a moment to decided which ride would be their last.

"Do they have a ferris wheel?" Alfred asked, it wasn't as late, as Alfred would have wanted it, but it was sunset, which would be nice.

"Yes, it's quite a ways, so we should head there now." Arthur commented, before holding his hand out.

Alfred smiled, and took the others hand as they went for their last ride. When they got there, Alfred ran up to the man at the controls and asked he could stop the ferris wheel for a couple minutes when his cart got to the top. Arthur stayed behind, saving their place in line. The man took a moment, then agreed with a little grin.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome!" Alfred yelled, running back to Arthur.

"What did you ask him?" Arthur questioned.

"Surprise!" Alfred laughed, making Arthur sigh.

"You really are a handful sometimes." Arthur said with a smirk.

"Yup!" Alfred beamed, and within a few minutes they were cramming themselves into the gondola. They sat on opposite sides, in their private little metal box with windows. It was quiet as they looked out at the world below them with the sun setting, flooding them with orange and pink hues. When they go to the top of the ferris wheel once more, it slowed to a stop.

Arthur looked around, annoyed. " Don't tell me they're jammed." He mumbled, and looked over to see if they were doing anything about it below.

Alfred took Arthur by the waist and pulled him over onto his lap. Arthur gasped and wiggled in surprise, but soon calmed down enough to relax into the embrace.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Arthur asked, but seemed to only relax further into the other's arms.

"I want to enjoy the sunset with you." Alfred murmured, and rested his head on Arthur's shoulders.

"You sappy twat." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred held him closer, and they simply enjoyed the moment and looked out towards the city. They had a beautiful view, with mountains in the background. Arthur sighed contently, and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Alfred looked at him, and their eyes locked, starting a little staring contest. Slowly, Alfred inched closer, and they both broke their staring contest, closing their eyes as they met one another in a sweet kiss.

It was lovely, as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and turned to get into a more comfortable position. They deepened the kiss, with tongues exploring each other's mouths, trying to taste as much of the other as possible. When the ride started moving again, Arthur was a panting mess. Alfred held him close a little while longer with a soft smile as they reached the bottom. He let Arthur get out first, then followed after, still making sure to keep the other's hand clasped in his. They made their way back to the bus, walking in the darkening night sky.

"Date number one accomplished." Alfred beamed.

"Agreed." Arthur said with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>I am happy I got this chapter out though, it was fun and so is the next one in its own way. yup yup<p>

Please review! I love reviews!


	17. The Blossoming

**A/N:** Haha, quick chapter update, hope you guys enjoy. The slow process of the plot if any, if you squint it's there, but there's a bigger plot around which you'll see in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy though, and please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Yao Wang had always been a composed man. A man who enjoyed simple pleasures and never got himself too worked up. He had money and power, but his stomach was churning in knots and his hands were shaking. The tea Kiku gave him spilled out of the cup when he took it.<p>

Kiku eyed him then sat down across the table. "What's wrong?"

Yao's eyes widened. He didn't want to tell Kiku, and it was too late at this point. He was wrong to think Alfred would be fixed, that everything would get better when he fell in love. In fact, everything just seemed to have gotten much worse. He couldn't help Alfred. He failed.

He could go to him right now; he had a tracking device on him, so he always knew where his special machines were, but it wouldn't make a difference. He failed.

"There's nothing that can be done, aru." Yao mumbled, and looked at his tea cup. Well, the good thing was his hands had stopped shaking.

Kiku's eyes widened, then slowly went downcast. He knew what Yao meant. He had been reading the atmosphere around Yao for a while now, and he knew what it was about. The amount of stress and late nights he spent on his computers, trying to make a program that could help. There was nothing he could do, there was no program that could handle the bulk and stress Alfred was generating. The mind of that boy, the soul was in too much turmoil. It's not like he needed sleep anyways...

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

A loud knock could be heard at the door. Lovino looked at it from the couch, but didn't bother to get up. Antonio quickly walked from the kitchen with a smile. "I'll get it~"

He quickly opened the door with a bright and cheerful 'hola'. His smile faded when he saw who was at the door. Ludwig and Feliciano. Antonio took his hand from the door knob, and placed it by his side. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was no longer happy, and he couldn't pretend to be happy either; they hurt Lovino, they made him cry. He couldn't stand to see Lovino cry again.

"Hey, tomato bastard! Whose at the door?" Lovino called from the couch. He craned his head back to get a look at who was at the door, and his eyes widened when he could vaguely make out the figures in the door way.

He shot up, but his feet stayed planted at the spot as he looked on. It was them.

Antonio was doing his best to tell them to leave in the nicest way possible, but Feliciano was the one being stubborn.

"I have something to give him! Pretty please!" Feliciano pleaded, and showed the bowl of pasta.

"I'm sorry...he's not feeling well." Antonio said, with a light grin.

"Ve? Not feeling well? Then please let me help!" Feliciano pursued the subject, and even went so far as to take a step in.

Ludwig looked conflicted; he wanted to pull the other back, and he knew he shouldn't have let the other persuade him into coming here, but Feliciano was determined to share his pasta with Lovino. He wanted to see him again, talk to him again, and Ludwig had no idea how to handle this type of Feliciano. Antonio wanted to slam the door in their faces, but Lovino stormed up and glared at the two in the door way.

"What do you want now?" Lovino half-screamed.

"I-I made you some pasta." Feliciano stated, and held up the giant bowl of pasta.

"Like I want pasta made from a robot!" Lovino roared.

"Please! Lovi! Please, let me talk." The other looked near tears, his expression sullen.

Lovino's heart stung, and he took a step back. " D-Don't call me that."

"Lovi...I just want to make things better." He said softly.

"You're not!" Lovino hissed.

"Please leave." Antonio said, and took Lovino's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave things...like this, and the best thing to do is share a big bowl of pasta."

"How would that help?" Lovino screeched, but was held back by Antonio, who just looked at Ludwig and Feliciano with disapproving eyes.

"Ja, Feliciano...let's go home." Ludwig took Feliciano's arm and tugged him back.

"N-No...I need to try." Feliciano said, and took a step inside.

"You are not welcomed! Get out! You damn bastard!"

"Lovi, I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Lovi. I'm not your brother, but it doesn't mean I can't be your friend. Let's talk, and enjoy the pasta I've made." Feliciano countered, but tried to smile.

"Stop it...leave me alone. I can't do this!" That smile... that face... that stupid, idiotic face.

That desperate cry for attention, that need to be loved, and the idiotic idea that food will help. How was pasta supposed to cure anything? How was this robot's stupid pasta, that probably doesn't taste good, supposed to make Lovino like him?

Then why was he crying? And why was he taking the bowl, sitting down at the table, and with a grimace, took out a fork and started eating the pasta?

"Lovino?" Antonio questioned, leaning over, and placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Sh-Shut up." He took another mouth full of pasta, and chewed aggressively.

Feliciano sat down across the table and watched him for a moment. His eyes were red and puffy, along with blistering hot cheeks as he stuffed his mouth. The room was pretty much silent besides the sounds of chewing.

When Lovino finished his portion, he wiped away his tears, and glared at Feliciano. "My brother would never forgive me if I wasted pasta that was in front of me." he choked out, and rubbed his eyes with his forearm.

"I'm glad! Letting pasta go to waste would be horrible. I will make more for you! How was it?" Feliciano asked with a large smile.

"Not as good as my brother's." He snapped.

"Eh, but it was still good right?"

"..."

"...Ve?"

"It was alright...not as good as my brothers, and it will never be as good as his." Lovino added with another, less-heated glare.

"Well...I'm glad you still liked it though. It makes me happy for others to enjoy the food I make, and pasta with all their sauces are the best. I think it can heal, and make anyone feel better." Feliciano chirped.

"I guess..."

"I want to make pasta for you more often, Lovi."

Lovino looked up at him, and for a moment his eyes began to water again, but he quickly looked down at his plate. He then glanced off to the side at Antonio, then back over to Feliciano. He took a deep breath, and sat back in his chair.

"You...are a bastard...you know that?"

"I don't want to take your brother's place, but I don't want to leave things like this. I don't want you to be sad Lovi."

Lovino rubbed his forehead. " I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it suits you, and it's so cute!"

"Not cute, dammit!"

"Haha! It is!"

"Is not!"

"Mhm! It is!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Lovino stood up, and looked to Antonio with a disgruntled scowl.

Antonio tilted his head and let out a little chuckle. He took his thumb, and cleaned the sides of Lovino's mouth that had some pasta sauce resting cutely on the corners. Lovino blushed, and quickly took his napkin to clean his whole mouth off.

"It was good, si?" Antonio asked with a kind smile, his gaze bright and warm.

"Whatever..."

Antonio turned to Feliciano. "He liked it..."

"Hey! Don't tell him that you idiot!" Lovino snapped.

"I will make you more anytime!" Feliciano said, and took Lovino's hand in his.

Lovino froze in place, and stared at their connected hands. He slowly brought his head back up to look at Feliciano's face. He looked frustrated, and confused. His emotions had calmed down, maybe because he had some food in his stomach, but he was still nervous, still broken.

His brother was dead; he was never coming back, and he would never be replaced. Why? Why did Lovino wished to be hugged close by the other? Why did he want to cry his heart out to a whiny, useless robot? Why did he want to hold the other close, and why, why did he just want to smile again?

Lovino sighed. " I hate this..."

"Lovi...let's be friends. I want to smile more with you."

"You're dumb." Lovino smirked, and slowly pulled his hand away. "...You can come over...only if you make food, because I'm not gonna serve you."

"Ve~ sounds good!"

"Ja, we'll make sure to call next time." Ludwig stated.

"Damn right you should, you potato bastard!" Lovino hissed, his fiery temper back and blazing.

"H-Huh?" Ludwig was taken aback, and didn't know how to respond. What was with the potato comment?

Lovino growled, turned away from the German, and looked to Antonio. "Make sure he doesn't come in."

"Eh? Why Lovi?"

"...Don't like him." Lovino said with a pout.

"Aw! But Ludwig is so nice! I love him!" Feliciano chirped, as Ludwig blushed.

"Love him!" Lovino screeched.

"Yup!"

Antonio smiled happily. " That's great Feli!"

Ludwig turned away, and palmed his forehead, not knowing how to take the situation.

"Ja, I think we'll just leave for now." Ludwig muttered, and began to pull Feliciano.

"Good." Lovino glared, but just at Ludwig.

"Aww...bye bye Lovi! I'll make more pasta and come over ok?" Feliciano waved as he was pulled out the door.

"Whatever..." Lovino watched as the two left, and Antonio closed the door behind the other two.

Lovino turned back into the kitchen, and sat down in the chair. Antonio sat down next to him and smiled softly.

"I'm proud of you." Antonio said softly.

"I don't care what you think of me." Lovino huffed, but couldn't help the red color that painted itself on his cheeks.

"You are growing up, Lovi." Antonio added with a chuckle.

" D-Don't call me that."

"But it is cute~"

Lovino growled, his face growing redder as he crossed his arms across his chest. Antonio laughed a little louder, and went over to pat the other's head.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Gilbert chuckled as he handed an older man his drink. He then went to making another customer their side car*. A few young men walked in and sat down at the bar. They chatted, and just ordered a few beers. Gilbert smirked, and asked which beer. They had some authentic beer, but the men just smiled and asked from the glass. Gilbert shrugged, and got their drinks. It was their loss if they wanted the cheap, watered-down beer.

Gilbert liked the older men who ordered real drinks. They always wanted to taste the best, and the real stuff. Gilbert felt his swollen ego increase tenfold every time they complimented his work and tipped him. Yes, the tipping was always nice, and the older men knew how to tip well too. Any drink they wanted, he would make to perfection, because what most people don't know is that Gilbert is a master craftsman; as long as he can use his hands, he can create a beautiful piece of work.

Of course, drinks were his specialty. He smirked and watched as people came in and started to mingle and fill in spots. Most came in to order just beer, maybe some wine, but nothing fancy. It was simple, but what lacked in quality was made up for in quantity.

People, so many people, all ordering something, but something different. His mind would go blank when he'd been asked for the best brew they had, then some of the cheap stuff from another group, then random snacks, or ice from some other people. They all enjoyed talking at the same time, and asking at the same time, too. They would call on him rapid-fire, and act completely oblivious to the other people who had already asked him for his services.

Gilbert may not be a lawyer in smarts, but he was quick. If he needed to learn something or if he needed to do something well, he'd learn it. Most people put him down, and try to make him feel as if he can't achieve anything on his own, which was a lie. He was just lazy.

He handled all the orders, even when he was swamped with a batch of black Russian orders and when he was refilling everyone else's drinks. He almost pissed himself laughing when a few men started to have a drinking contest with tequila. They were going to black out for sure, and he'd have to kick them out, or get Vash to do it. The man seemed to like to order people to leave, then get his gun out.

It made Gilbert laugh every time, though.

He looked around the crowded room of assorted drunkards, and was hoping to see the scowl of a Austrian prince and the smile of a lovely princess. No luck yet, and it was too loud to hear when the door was opened, so he'd just have to look around once in a while when it wasn't busy.

It was always busy though.

Suddenly, people were taking risks and ordering different combination drinks. He could handle it, but they also wanted a show, and who was he to deny them his awesome skills?

So he simply took two shakers, one in each hand, and began to spin them, real simple, then give them a little toss in the air. Start out small, and then come up big. Toss in the air, catch it behind the back, spin it over the fingers, and toss of the head into the other hand. Set them down on the counter, like a boss, and fill.

Everyone cheered, and they were practically throwing money at him. Girls were looking at him, and some guys too. Gilbert didn't care, he felt great, but there was one thing that got him. He kind of wanted two other people to see, that would have been nice. He smiled to the crowd of people then went to cleaning some cups. The crowd chilled down a bit, and he got to relax. He looked about the room, and didn't see head or tail of the two he was looking for. He looked to the clock, which read 11:30.

He sighed, and put the now-polished glass down before picking up another one.

"Are you not even going to ask me what I want to drink?" A stuffy voice inquired.

Gilbert smirked in annoyance. " Not that kind of place, you better go back to-" He looked up and saw that Roderich was there, sitting on the bar stool with Elizaveta by his side. Both were wearing more casual clothing than usuaul.

"Woah! Took you long enough! Hmm...nice outfit! Kesesesese~" Gilbert sang, and rested his arms on the bar table with a smirk.

"Come off it! I didn't want to get my normal clothes dirtied." Roderich chided.

"Of course princess. Now, what are you having?"

"The best German beer you have."

"You're in luck. We happen to have the best there is." Gilbert said, standing up.

"Really? I highly doubt that. Vash is too cheap to buy the high-quality beer."

"You'd be surprised...Hey, babe, miss me?" Gilbert already seemed bored of talking to Roderich, and quickly went to his more ravishing target.

"Hello, Gilbert. It's nice to see you. Has work been going well?" She asked kindly.

"Kesesesese~ Better then ever! I did a little show earlier, I'll do it again for you guys in a bit." He said with a wink.

"Oh wonderful, A show!" She exclaimed happily.

"Another way for to show off to a bunch of mindless idiots?" Roderich asked, and glanced about the room.

Gilbert huffed, and handed him his drink. "Shut up and drink." Gilbert ordered.

"Is that how you always treat your customers?" Roderich asked, bemused.

"Nah, just you princess." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Clearly annoyed, Roderich grasped his drink tightly and sent his best glare. Gilbert sweat-dropped and turned to help the next person.

"It's so lively." Elizaveta mused and looked around. Many people were talking, smiling, some even started to dance.

"Too lively...I can barely hear myself think." He retorted, drinking his beer.

"The dancing looks fun." She continued.

"It is not, believe me."

"But they are all smiling and laughing. Don't you want to do that?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, yes, but I'm not so...light on my feet for these type of swing dances." Roderich admitted, then took a gulp of his beer.

"I have a basic dancing program, how about we give it a try?" she asked with the same sweet smile.

"I-I'm not so sure...I mean...it's very unorthodox."

"Let's give it a try." she furthered.

"W-Well..." He looked to Elizaveta,then to Gilbert, who was still serving other customers and chatting, being a good bartender. "...Well, I do not seem the harm." He finished up his beer, and set the glass on the table. He took Elizaveta's hand and went to the small dance floor.

She smiled happily, and he sighed, realizing he was going to embarrass himself. He would hold his head high, though, and he picked things up fairly quickly.

Gilbert finished his chat with the few customers he was talking too, and was happy to be tipped. He always had a way of relating to other people and becoming their best friends. Made them feel happy, comfortable, like they have a friend they can trust and tell him anything. Also it helped they were drunk off their ass.

He turned back to where he thought Roderich and Elizaveta still were, and his eyes widened to see completely new people in their place. He took a step forward and look around from behind the bar. He saw a swoosh of wavy brown hair, and saw that the two were dancing. For some reason,this didn't settle well for him. He clenched the glass of beer in his hand tightly, and set it down on the counter. Hard.

He glared for a moment, and turned around to take a glass and polish it. He stared at them until he was snapped out of his glare by the sound of the glass breaking. He looked down at it, annoyed, and threw it away before picking up another.

* * *

><p>next chapter will have more Francis and Matthew, along finishing up Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizaevta's story.<p>

Special thanks to my awesome Beta!


	18. Cyclone Smash

I deeply apologize for this coming in so late, things have been so busy, but I assure you I will make it up to you guys. I have the next chapter being beta'd soon and I'm mostly done with the chapter after that. So, I hope I still have readers, and I apologize again.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review if you haven't given up faith in me xD. Still very sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Roderich and Elizaveta danced with so much grace and flare out on the dance floor, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gilbert would glance over with darkened red eyes, but he would snap himself out of his daze quickly to talk with the other customers.<p>

What did he care? He didn't. He didn't care that they were enjoying themselves. He was having a good time too, all the drunk, party-goers loved him. He was happy.

So what if those two looked like a queen and king? he didn't, not at all. He was too busy getting largegenerous tips and showing off his skills to care.

He was so busy, in fact, that he almost didn't notice a fight starting to break out. The room was rather loud as it was, just with the amount of people talking, and with the music. When a shove made a young woman yell, Gilbert instantly looked over. Two men were getting into a fight, and their friends were next to them, trying to hold them back. Gilbert sighed, and rang a buzzer underneath the counter top. Not for the police, but for Vash, because Gilbert may have a shotgun within an arm's reach, but he was warned... no, more like threatened, that if he ever used it, for any reason, he would be castrated. When Vash told him that on his first day at work, he made a point to bring out a hunting knife as proof that he could back up his threat.

One man broke free of his friend's hold, and tackled the man he was trying to fight with earlier, which inadvertently slammed into Elizaveta and Roderich, who fell to the ground.

"You buffoon!" Roderich yelled out by habit.

Gilbert knew this wasn't going to end well, and asked the people around the bar to make some room. He jumped over the bar counter and strode caught the man's arm as he was pulling back to give Roderich a punch to the face. Somewhere in the back of Gilbert's mind, he thought he should have let the other man get one punch in. He couldn't though; if anyone was going to punch Roderich, it would be him and no one else.

Gilbert pulled the man back and put him in a head lock, as he began to drag him towards the exit. the man who he was originally fighting with started to laugh at him mockingly. He also shouted some random nonsense that seemed to piss the other off, which resulted in him freaking out and breaking out of Gilbert's hold. He went for the other man with his arms swinging.

A loud bang rang out, making most of the women scream and the drunks fall on their asses. Gilbert noticed that the music had died down, making the shot near eardrum-shattering. Gilbert turned to see his disgruntled boss with the shotgun in hand. His shot went into the ceiling, which Gilbert had noticed that it had a few bullet holes in it already. Vash brought the gun down, and aimed it at the group who caused all the trouble.

"Get out, and stay out!" He barked.

There was a hesitant silence before the group scrambled out of the bar. Gilbert smirked, and walked over to Roderich and Elizaveta.

"You okay princess?" Gilbert asked to Elizaveta. Of course, if Roderich thought he was also being addressed, that was fine by Gilbert. Not like he hasn't called Roderich a princess before.

"I'm fine. Things are very exciting around here." She said with a small smile.

"A Bunch of idiots..." Roderich muttered before his gaze went over to Vash. Their eyes met, and both their eyes took on an icy sharpness. Roderich was the first to break it as he turned back towards Eliziveta, his posture even straighter then it was before.

"We should go. I think we've had enough excitement for one night." He said.

"Oh okay." She seemed a bit surprised, but she smiled all the same and agreed.

Gilbert chuckled. "Running away from Vash?"

"N-No! Of course not! I am just tired!" He countered, a little too quickly.

"Hey weren't you guys friends?" He teased.

"Gilbert." Roderich warned.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Vash asked as he walked up beside him.

"I was just making sure these two were okay. A guy ran into them."

Vash glanced to Roderich and then to Elizaveta. " I see, will they be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, they seem partied out." Gilbert responded with a chuckle.

" Fine, have a nice night. You may go too, Gilbert. I'll take over from here" He said and his tone didn't allow for any back talk. "You will be paid, don't worry." Vash seemed to choke out at the end.

Vash turned away from them without another word. They all watched him go back, and when he entered the back room, they could see a little girl with a night gown on rubbing her eyes. He seemed to have muttered something, and she went back inside.

"Is that his daughter?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nah, it's his sister. She's a good girl. They live alone, and he doesn't have enough trust to leave her at their house alone. His room is completely soundproof." Gilbert answered.

"I see." Roderich said, crossing his arms.

"Kesesesese~ Well, I have the rest of the night off,[.] shall we go?" Gilbert said, and turned to Elizaveta ,to give her a wink.

She smiled softly. " Home sounds nice."

Gilbert, with a smirk, took her hand in his, and walked to the door. Roderich huffed, and followed along with them outside the bar, and down the sidewalk. He seemed more irritated than usual, and Gilbert noticed.

"What's wrong, prissy pants?" He asked with a smirk. He knew what was wrong. It was obvious that the other was jealous.

"Nothing. I just want to go home, and shower off this smell of failure." He said shortly.

"I don't think it's that...Kesesesesese~ Must be something else!" Gilbert chimed, and pulled Elizaveta closer, wrapping a hand around her waist.

Elizaveta was surprised, but did nothing to fight the hold. She didn't seem upset or flattered. Well, for a robot, it didn't matter. Roderich, on the other hand, was foaming at the mouth.

"How dare you touch a lady like that!" He snapped.

"She doesn't mind. Do yah babe?" He asked with a grin.

"Hm? I don't mind." She said, with a shrug of her shoulder. The meanings and implications of the gesture were lost on her. She could not feel touch anyway, so what was she to say? It didn't matter.

" Elizaveta you do not want some uncouth heathen like him grabbing you, especially in public!" Roderich snapped.

"Hey hey! If you're that jealous, we can holds hands...no homo." Gilbert said, but didn't remove his hold of Elizaveta.

"Th-that's!- not what I was-! You imbecile!" Roderich shook his head. "Elizaveta, surely you do not want him touching you as he pleases."

"Well...why don't we all just hold hands together, that way everyone is happy?" She asked with a small smile. She didn't seem to understand the tense atmosphere, and the complicated feelings that both the boys were having.

It was strange, and both of them knew it was, but for some reason they didn't seem to care. They were too wrapped up in sticking it to the other person to care. They just wanted to take what they thought was theirs, and then sort out the mess. The idea that she was just a robot didn't cross their minds.

Gilbert opened his car door for Elizaveta, then went around to the front. When he heard the doors close, he quickly pulled out, and were they headed home. No one spoke, the car ride was completely silent, not even the car radio was on. For some reason, Gilbert didn't want to start a war on which music he should be listening to, or how loud and obnoxious it was compared to 'real classical music'. Like he cared.

When they finally pulled into driveway and got inside, the arguing continued. Roderich commented on how messy Gilbert was around the house, and Gilbert did his best to just ignore him and play it off as nothing. They got back to the topic of personal space, and Roderich threw in how clingy Gilbert was to Elizaveta.

"She doesn't care! I bet she likes it!" Gilbert retorted.

"I can assure you that no woman, no self-respecting woman like Elizaveta, would enjoy your touch!" He shouted, and walked into the living room.

"The hell you talking about? Plenty of 'self-respecting' women do!"

"The only woman you've been around that can be deemed 'self-respecting' is Elizaveta, and you treat her with poor taste!"

"You treat her like a damn doll, a housewife!" Gilbert said, and followed him out the living room.

Elizaveta was sitting on the couch, and watched them worriedly, unsure what to do.

" I do not! Do not make stuff up about me you idiot! I give her plenty of respect! Unlike you, I care about her!" Roderich fumed.

" I care about her too, you over-fancy fuck!" Roderich rolled his eyes.

"At least she likes me better." He retorted, and went to the bookshelf beside the television.

"You must be losing your brain. How exactly does she like you better?" Gilbert asked, and narrowed his eyes.

"It's obvious she enjoys herself more when she is with me." He said, and didn't bother to look at the other.

"Umm..." Elizaveta started, and stood up, but was ignored.

"Kesesese~ Are you confused? She's probably bored to tears with you."

"She is not, she enjoys my company just fine!"

"A stuffy, boring guy like you?"

"I am not boring, and yes, she does like me." Roderich said with a glare.

"Well let's ask!" Gilbert chimed with a smirk.

"Umm..."

Gilbert walked over to Elizaveta with a smirk. " So...who do you like better? Me, or fancy feast over there?" He asked, pointing to Roderich over his shoulder.

"Fancy feast!" Roderich yelled, but he seemed to get flushed at the idea that Elizaveta would be picking the one she most liked. He was confident he would win.

"Well, that's-"

"Don't be shy... we're all adults here." Gilbert said.

"Well-"

"Honestly, don't cut her off. Go on, Elizaveta." Roderich interjected, and walked over beside Gilbert.

"Kesesese! Ja, lets settle this."

"I have special feelings for neither of you." She stated, her expression worried, but unwavering.

Both their faces seemed to drop, and they both took a step closer.

"I don't have feelings for you two that could be considered special. I do like you both, as programming dictates I cannot hate you." She said then took a moment to let this information sink in.

"But...I do not have the ability to like one person more than the other. My programming isn't that advanced, so it's a little difficult to understand what you two are trying to get from me." She stated.

Gilbert and Roderich looked at one another in dismay. They couldn't believe they were so rudely brought to the harsh reality of the world. What's more, they realized they may have fallen for a robot girl who does not have the ability to understand love. Yes, both of them realized that they dug themselves a hole in which they couldn't get out. The only good thing was that they dug the hole together, so they were two idiots in a hole.

"R-right...she's right. What were we thinking, asking this of a robot. Silly...just silly." Roderich quickly turned away, and walked to the kitchen.

Gilbert watched him for a moment, then he looked to Elizaveta. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He stated. She smiled her normal cheerful smile, like nothing happened. It really did hit him that she was a robot.

Now that he thought about, she was every man's supposed dream girl. Smart, sweet, nice, and just the image of the perfect woman. Gilbert's dated different types of women, and these days, he's rarely met a girl who was genuinely innocent, or genuinely caring.

She wasn't selfish, she didn't ask for pretty clothes or for you to spend all your time with her. She was happy to be with you when you were together, and she was more then fine with being alone. So it was a bit of a shock that she wasn't real. She was a robot, nothing in real life.

Gilbert went and got a beer, and he gave one to Roderich as well.

"So who's the idiot now?" he asked. He wasn't sarcastic, his face was pretty somber, actually.

"It was just...a lapse in judgement." He muttered.

"Forgetting that she's just a robot is kind of big 'lapse'." Gilbert stated, his smirk slowly growing.

"You were fooled too." He stated, scowling.

"Yeah...yeah I was. Not afraid to admit it, no matter how un-awesome it is."

"Awesome?" Roderich scoffed. "I thought you were over that stupid catchphrase of yours?"

"Nah...just had a period of un-awesomeness. By tomorrow, I will have it back, and it will be glorious." Gilbert said, and chugged his beer.

"Good to see you're taking that rejection well." Roderich humored.

Gilbert choked on his drink a bit, and Roderich tossed him a handkerchief. "Filthy."

"Whatever. Thanks for the doily, princess." Gilbert said, and cleaned off his mouth and chin. "Besides, you were rejected too."

"I realized that, but I am taking it with dignity." Roderich reasoned.

"By hiding in the kitchen? Kesesese~ You scared now?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not scared, I just think we need some time alone." He answered, before folding his arms across his chest.

"She's a robot. She probably doesn't care." Gilbert said with a huff.

". . ."

"She's probably just sitting on the couch, waiting for us to ask her to do something." Gilbert added.

"This is ridiculous."

"Yup!" Gilbert laughed, and he put his beer down. "I feel like a movie, how 'bout you?"

" A movie? This late?" Roderich asked.

"Why not? Well, I don't need you to watch with me. I can enjoy it by myself." Gilbert said, and walked back out the living room.

Elizaveta smiled, and went to get the movie ready. Gilbert talked her normally, like nothing happened, and plopped on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Roderich sighed, and slowly walked out. He looked to the screen, and then to Gilbert.

"Get your dirty feet off the coffee table. Honestly, I tell you everyday!" He said, and knocked the other's feet off the table.

"Hey, hey! I was getting comfy!" Gilbert said.

"You are going to ruin the coffee table. Now, what idiotic movie are you watching?" Roderich asked, and sat down.

"Something your little heart won't be able to handle." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Really? I beg to differ, I'm not as weak as you think."

"Kesesesese, I just don't want you to cry, or throw up if it's too much for you." Gilbert got himself comfy and turned off the lamp light. He started the movie, and simply smirked as Roderich tried to look uninterested.

"The Orphan? This? This will make me cry?"

"Hey, that bitch is scary!" Gilbert said quickly.

"I agree, but it's not that scary of a movie. Suspenseful yes, but scary, not so much." Roderich said, and pulled a blanket over himself.

Elizaveta went to the kitchen and cleaned up. She came back, and gave them each another beer. They awkwardly thanked her, and stared at the movie screen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Let me get the laundry finished. Enjoy your movie." She said with a smile, and walked down the hall.

Gilbert and Roderich gave each other a side glance, then let out a sigh.

"I do know one movie that will make you puke." Gilbert said after a moment.

"Really now?"

"The human centipede."

"...No. just... no."

"Kesesese~"

The two then settled on the couch, watching the movie, trying to bury their thoughts away from where they were and what had happened. Elizaveta, of course, did not sense anything was different. As a robot, there was one thing she could not understand, and that was a wounded or broken heart. They may not have been in love with her, but they put her as their ideal type of woman. She was what they wanted, and they were rudely brought back to the real world, where a woman like her didn't exist.

It would be cliché to say 'at least they had each other', but to them, there was no special connection. They were just always there, no matter what happened in their lives, and they couldn't get rid of the other. To both of them, it was annoying, and a relief. At least, in an every changing world, they could count on that one thing, even if they were annoyed by each other.

That didn't mean they were going to be life partners and find their ever lasting love for one another. It just meant in situations where they accidentally fell for a robot girl, they could take comfort in the fact that they weren't alone.

They rested back and enjoyed the movie in silence, Gilbert commenting once in a while about the girl, the stupid father, and the mother.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Finally, Francis was supposedly let out of the house and given the opportunity to mingle with other people again. Of course, Matthew had to come along as well. See, Francis was allowed out to mingle and flirt, but he was not allowed to take anyone home.

If he did, he would be finding himself living in a cardboard box. He was happy though to be out of the house and get the chance to meet new people, flirt, and drink some wine. He knew of a trendy little club that was known for its fine wines. It was expensive, but it wasn't his fault that he had expensive taste.

When they got to the got the club, he went over to a table near the window, and peered out at the scenery of the city at night. He relaxed, and Matthew sat beside him. Matthew seemed to be lost in thought, and rather somber about something. Francis was pretty worried about the poor robot boy. They had been spending a lot of time together, and although Francis couldn't touch him or desire him sexually, he did care about him.

Matthew was a sweet, nice boy who was very pleasant to talk to. He was smart, but not boastful, and he also had a love for cooking. He was a robot, but he put love into what he made, and did it well. He looked as if he had been cooking for years when he was in the kitchen.

Francis was happy to have him as his housemate, his cooking partner, and friend. So it worried him greatly that Matthew's mood has been so down lately. It didn't seem right that the poor boy looked this stricken. Francis wanted to see that smile, that soft chuckle that caressed his ears whenever he heard it.

"Mon dieu, what is the matter?" He asked softly as he peered down into his wine glass.

"Eh? ...oh, it's nothing." He said with a shy smile, and stared out of the window. Slowly, but surely his head lowered till he was looking down at his lap.

Francis took a sip of his wine, and with a sigh he picked the other's chin up with his finger. "Matthieu, I can't enjoy my wine when I see your face so sullen."

"It's nothing really. I'm sorry, but don't worry about it." Matthew said quickly.

Francis leaned back in his chair, and milked his wine. He stared at Matthew with a concerned expression. He didn't pay any attention to any of the women or men giving him looks. He looked to Matthew, and only Matthew. He was becoming irritated; that look of Matthew's wasn't right. He wanted to wipe it away, clean it off with his sleeve, and hold the other's cheek softly in his hand.

"Matthieu... there is obviously something on your mind. What is it? Could it be your brother?" Francis asked after a moment.

"E-Eh...it's- it's nothing." He said and looked to his lap.

"Ah...so that's it. What has you worried? I feel he is in good hands with Arthur." He said.

"I know...he's just not good with himself. He-He's going to suffer. He's going to tear himself apart, and I know it." Matthew finally whispered out, and stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"Have faith, despite the circumstances. I believe they love each other. You see, when Arthur truly cares for something, he won't let it go." Francis said with a gentle smile, and stood up. He walked over to Matthew's side, and offered his hand.

"I hope...I hope you're right. That his love will help Alfred." Matthew said, and took the other's hand. His grip was weak, but he held onto the other.

"It will, don't worry about it. Let's go visit soon, how does that sound?" Francis asked with a smile, and walked out of the club.

"Yeah..we should see him soon. I still think something bad's going to happen. He's sad..." Matthew said, but followed nonetheless.

"Arthur's a bit rough around the edges, but he can make someone like Alfred happy. He's a good catch. I kick myself sometimes when I realize I could still be with him now, but what's done is done. I hurt him and don't deserve him. He gives his whole being to that one special person. Alfred would be the biggest idiot to not appreciate that." Francis said with a smirk,and brought them back to his car.

"Alfred too...he's the type...once he's serious, he's lost for good." Matthew said, and smiled a bit.

"Then they will make great lovers, I think." Francis said with a grin.

Matthew chuckled, and shook his head. "Lets just go home."

"Oui, I have more wine at home. It was nice to go out with you, though." Francis said.

Matthew's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second, and he nodded his head. "I...yeah, it was nice."

"We should to do this again, non?" Francis asked with a smile as they drove back home.

"Sure, sounds fun." Matthew said, as his mood started to lift.

"We can bring your brother along, and maybe Arthur, but he likes to get drunk so it might not be a good idea." Francis mused, and seemed to chuckle at some past memories.

"Hehe... if anything, Alfred can just carry him out." Matthew added.

"Good thinking. We'll make it a date."

"Ah, yeah. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Yeah this chapter doesn't have too much USUK sorry. The next chapter will make up for it. I promise you that. And like I said it's coming soon!<p>

Special thanks to my awesome beta! Eva-Hazuki! woooooo! Please review? If it's okay if I ask that?


	19. Hot Breeze

**A/N:** Yes for an update. Finals are coming up but after that it's semi free sailing. I'm going to take summer classes but they're going to be at night. I just need to get school over with! Seriously!

...Sorry.

Ahem this is where the mature warning comes in. Do please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Arthur expected their next date to go a little more smoothly. He doubted that there'd be any distractions for Alfred, and that they would be able to spend their time quietly and comfortably. He made a small picnic for himself, butit hurt that they really couldn't have that cliché picnic scene.<p>

He would have to make do with what he had. He still made it with the feelings that he would be eating with the one he cared about most. He would hit himself on the head when he got sentimental like that. What was he? A love sick puppy?

It didn't help that Alfred would come in and wrap his arms around him. It was a surprise every time, and Arthur would scold him that he was busy, or that he had a knife and could have cut himself. Alfred would have just smiled, hold Arthur for awhile, and watched him cook till he was finally kicked out.

Arthur wasn't a great cook, and it was hard enough concentrating on what he was doing without Alfred's presence. When the other wrapped himself around him and just rested there in a loving and comforting way, Arthur just wanted to melt back into him.

It felt safe, very warm and safe.

The two made their way into the city. They were going to stop by a small cafe that, from what Arthur heard, was supposed to serve the best tea. He had saved up a bit of money for the expense, and decided for their date that he would give it a try.

Alfred commented on how he thought Arthur shouldn't be spending his money on tea, but the Brit was dead set on trying it. Since it was Arthur's turn to pick the date, and to do what he wanted, Alfred smiled and went along.

The cafe was fancy, albeit a bit busy this Sunday morning. Alfred smirked and walked Arthur over to his seat.

"What are you doing? The lines is getting even longer?" Arthur asked with furrowed brows.

"Hey, it's your day. I'll get it and you just wait here." Alfred said with a grin.

Arthur blushed, but scowled all the same. " What's brought out this gentlemanly behavior?"

Alfred blinked, but his smiled never faded from his lovely face. " I can't do something nice for you? Well, okay then. you can go stand around in line, and I'll sit here."

"Gah! You tosser!" Arthur stood up with a huff. "Fine! I will."

Alfred gently pushed him back down in his seat, and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Just kidding! I got it dude!"

With that, Alfred went to go stand in line, leaving a very flustered and embarrassed Brit in his wake. This did give Arthur time to watch the other. He'd never really though of it before, but Arthur had never really just stopped and looked at Alfred. It seemed more like the other way around. Alfred was always watching him, with sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile.

So he decided to watch him, since Alfred wasn't paying attention or would not notice. Arthur rested his head on his hand, and with the slight tilt of his head, looked at the other's back. He could see that odd piece of hair that always stood up, and the muscular neck with broad shoulders. He turned his head to the side and Arthur quickly averted his gaze,then shyly looked back. Alfred was talking to a mother and her daughter. He smiled kindly to them, and they seemed to hit it off on some random topic.

Alfred was always talented with opening people up and making them feel welcomed. Arthur knew he could talk to Alfred about anything. He might get some snarky remarks, but Alfred wasn't mean or judgmental. Arthur smiled softly and watched as the mother picked the girl up, and Alfred smile to the little girl and give her a pat.

It was endearing, Alfred was. Arthur didn't notice that Alfred looked his way before their eyes were locked, and Alfred smiled and gave him a tiny wave. At first, Arthur wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to hide because he was ashamed of being caught, but he also wanted to smile and wave back.

He defaulted to pouting and turning his head away, facing forward. If Arthur had been looking, he would have seen Alfred tilt his head then shrug his shoulders. Alfred had grown accustom to Arthur's little quirks. He smirked, and reverted his attention to the line.

When he got Arthur his tea, he walked back and sat down with a little grin.

"So, you were checking me out right?" Alfred asked with a grin.

Arthur nearly knocked his tea over, but was able to recover and place his spoon to the side. "I...wouldn't say that."

"Admiring?" Alfred furthered.

"No."

"Checkin' me out?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"Of course not!" Arthur hissed through clenched teeth, but he blushed all the same.

"Just wanted to look at me?" Alfred asked, a little more gently.

"I-I suppose." Arthur said quietly, and picked up his tea cup to take a sip.

Alfred mimicked the same pose Arthur had, and rested his chin on the back of his hand,watching the other with contentment.

Arthur looked at him, then looked away to the window. He would glance back to Alfred once in a while, but kept his eyes off to the side or on his tea cup. Alfred smirked the entire time as Arthur tried to avert his gaze from him, but he always seemed to come back.

It was cute. Arthur was trying to act uninterested, but even to Alfred it was obvious he was just being coy. Alfred knew it; Arthur had fallen for him. It was great. If he had a heart, it would be soaring with joy. He felt very happy. He loved the other, more than he cared to share. He loved him so much.

Arthur finished his tea, and Alfred was brought back to what was happening. He chuckled, andtake out] took the other's arm, and walked out of the cafe. Arthur blushed, but he smiled faintly and held the other's arm closer. He held his head up high and walked down the street. Alfred smiled with him, and was happy to note that Arthur wasn't shy about holding arms in public.

"So, what park are we going to?" Alfred asked. He hadn't been told beforehand.

"Oh, a little park. It has a nice walking path, and it's not very crowded." Arthur said.

"Sounds good. We can walk around, find a good spot, and chill." Alfred said.

"It is a bit boring...now that I think about it." Arthur muttered. In comparison to Alfred's idea of a date, it was sure to be very dull.

"Haha. A bit, but we're gonna be together and hang out. That's cool, I like that about you." Alfred stated.

"Like what about me?" Arthur asked, raising a thick brow.

"Y'know...that, 'I'm going to do it the old fashion way'."

"Old fashion! Well, excuse me for wanting to have a proper date." He huffed.

"Haha! Arthur Arthur Arthur! I like it, it makes this date special."

"You better believe it makes it special." Arthur stated, but still upset with the other.

"I do!" Alfred said and a small pout formed on his lips.

"Good." Arthur said with a huff, but smirked as he pulled Alfred along towards the park.

A grand park it was. It had a walkway through a path of trees that seemed to disappear as it became dense. They walked along the leaf-littered path, and Alfred noticed that it was a rather isolated park. Not many people would bring their children here. The trees were only restricted to the perimeter of the park, but it was still a pretty dangerous-looking place.

As they walked further, the trees cleared to open grass with only a few trees for shade. There weren't any park benches, or any type of water fountains. It was just the walkway and nature. Alfred was amazed; he'd never seen something like this. He awoke and was brought to life in a city and had lived his life with Arthur in it.

He wanted to do something. He wasn't sure what, but it was like he wanted to run? He didn't understand what was going on. By design he shouldn't have impulses, but seeing this open expanse of grass, he felt the need to take Arthur's hand run and fall to the ground.

They walked off the pathway and onto the grass. Arthur placed a small blanket down and Alfred placed Arthur's lunch down on top. There was a moment of silence, all except for the chirping birds.

Arthur looked as if he was about to sit down when Alfred caught his arm and pulled him back.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, a bit taken aback.

"I want to chase you." Alfred said, not hint of humor on his face.

"W-What! Chase me?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yeah! We have the whole park!"

"That's...that's ridiculous!" Arthur shouted.

"Let's try it!" Alfred said, this time smiling brightly.

"N-No!"

"I'll give you three seconds head start~" Alfred wagered.

"I don't need a head start!" Arthur insisted. His pride getting the better of him.

"Really? I think you do, with those tiny legs of yours." Alfred teased.

"My legs aren't tiny! They're slender, which makes me faster." Arthur reasoned.

"Prove it!"

"I will!" Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh bollocks." He sighed out.

"Fine...you can chase me...just once." Arthur stated with a pout.

Alfred did a little fist pump, and pushed Arthur a bit to get him going. Arthur started with a jogging speed, but when he turned his head to see Alfred start up full sprint, a kick of adrenaline hit, and he was off like a rabbit.

Alfred didn't give up; he was a robot after all so he didn't have limits, but that didn't mean he was programmed to far exceed human abilities. Arthur smirked when he looked to see Alfred wasn't catching up.

"Got to try harder then that love!" He called.

Alfred smirked, and kicked it up a notch. He was made with long legs, so catching up was easy, but what he didn't expect was Arthur to turn suddenly. Obviously Arthur was taking this as a serious challenge, and he was not going to lose.

"I'll get you~" Alfred called. He continued his chase, following Arthur, inching closer and closer. He was never to catch him though. The Brit was fast, but not only that, but he was also agile.

Arthur was finally losing steam, and decided that he would let Alfred catch him. Alfred did, picking him up falling down with Arthur on top.

" So who's the robot?" Alfred asked.

"Well, with how much I'm bloody sweating, and you still look like some spring picked flower, I'm guessing it's you." Arthur said as he panted. He then rested his head on Alfred's chest.

Alfred chuckled and looked up to the sky. He pet Arthur's hair softly, and let the comfort over take them. They stayed like that for a while. It felt like hours to Arthur, and he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay close, and hold Alfred.

But his stubbornness made him get up and walk back to their picnic. He really worked up an appetite with all that running. They sat down together on the blanket, and as Arthur ate, he slowly felt himself growing warm and tired. He leaned against Alfred as he digested and took in the scenery around him.

Alfred was looking up at the sky, and didn't seem to notice the other fall asleep till he was practically snoring. Alfred smiled and leaned his head against Arthur's.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you. I love you. I love you... so much it hurts." Alfred said, and reached for the other's hand.

He brought it up and kissed the back of it, before he held it in his lap and continued to watch the sky. Arthur may have slept for two hours before he woke up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and then he jumped back, startled with realizing he had fallen asleep.

"Oh...bloody hell, what times is it?" He asked.

"Hey, welcome back sunshine~" Alfred chimed.

Arthur sent him a glare. " Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"You looked peaceful." Alfred stated nonchalantly.

"Still...I didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I wasn't! I got to look at your cute sleeping face!"

"My 'sleeping face' is not cute!"

Alfred leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sure sure whatever you say~."

"Idiot."

Alfred pulled Arthur into his embrace, and they relaxed a little while longer in the park. It was mid-afternoon as they started walking back, and by the time they got home it was already dusk. They passed Chun-Yan and Heracles, and had a small conversation in the elevator. It was pleasant, and Arthur thought for a moment that this was a feeling he wanted to have over and over again.

Walking with Alfred, being with Alfred, acting like a normal couple with Alfred. He laced his fingers with Alfred, and when they got to his floor, he waved to the other two and gave a simple goodbye.

Alfred smiled, and when they got back into Arthur's apartment, he placed their things down but didn't let go of Arthur's hand. Instead, Alfred pulled him to the couch, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur flushed, but pushed Alfred's head back and kissed him square on the lips. Alfred's eyes widened, but they closed and the two melted into their kiss. It was sweet, to passionate, to smoldering, and somewhere along the line Arthur had lost his shirt along with Alfred's.

Arthur pulled away for air, but kept his lips inches away from Alfred's.

"Bedroom." He murmured.

Alfred pulled his head away, and seemed confused by the other's statement. "Are you sure?"

"Bloody idiot, I should have been sure a long time ago." Arthur said, and got up off the couch. He offered Alfred his hand.

Alfred took his hand, but scooped Arthur up in his arms with a little grin and jogged off to the bedroom. Arthur pouted while being carried like a princess, but did not fight it too much.

They found themselves on Arthur's bed, and Alfred sat there, smiling and watching Arthur in anticipation. Arthur blushed, suddenly feeling awkward that he'd most likely have to treat Alfred like some virgin pre-teen. He was about to give Alfred some direction when he was pulled into another heated kiss. Alfred laid back on the bed with Arthur on top of him, and used his tongue to explore every inch of the other's mouth.

Arthur moaned in appreciation, and did his best to fight the other's tongue, to take the battle into Alfred's mouth, but it wasn't happening. Alfred was too good at this now, and by his very nature, forceful and greedy with his kisses. It made Arthur feel so loved.

Arthur pulled away, and stared down at Alfred. "I need you...to get it up."

It was an embarrassing statement to say, probably the best way to kill the mood, but Alfred nodded. He slipped his pants off, and Arthur turned to grab the lube he had in a drawer. He didn't want to see the mechanical way the other got hard.

He shyly turned his head back around, and his eyes locked on the now proud erection. It was a bit bigger than his by an inch, with a larger girth. Whatever mechanics were at work made the organ look hot and fleshy. Arthur gulped as his own member began to harden in his pants.

Alfred looked at him with a little smirk playing on his lips, and Arthur couldn't help but go back over and latch his mouth back onto his. Their tongues wrestled for a moment as Alfred worked off Arthur's pants. Arthur kicked them off the rest of the way, and he sat up over Alfred, his face flushed with lust.

He got out the lube and was about to soak his fingers in the substance when Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"Let me do it." He said, and took the lube out of the other's hand.

"Do you know how?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"Mhm, I promise to be gentle." Alfred said, and poured the liquid over two of his digits.

Arthur nodded, and leaned forward over Alfred. He kept his ass up in the air, and laid his head on Alfred's chest. Alfred reached over and stuck one finger in Arthur's entrance. Arthur clenched at first, but quickly relaxed as the other slide his finger in and out. He moaned, enjoying the slow rhythm of the other's finger, but was brought out of his daze when the second was added. It was a stretch he hadn't felt in a long time, but even the pain held some pleasure to it because it was Alfred's fingers doing it to him.

He panted in to Alfred's ear as the other stretched him, and he began to move his hips back against the fingers, wanting to take in more.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked.

Arthur, in his lust-driven haze, simply nodded. Alfred could have use a third finger to stretch him, but he was too needy to care. He wanted Alfred, all of him. Right now.

"Yes, please." Arthur murmured.

Alfred sat up, and lubed up his shaft. Arthur watched his hands the entire time, and then brought himself over Alfred's length. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and helped him lower himself down on him. Arthur hissed out, but was pleased to note that Alfred's dick felt hot and fleshy. It wasn't like some dildo. It felt human.

He sheathed himself all the way down, and leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Oh god, Alfred." He whispered hoarsely.

Alfred took in what he's learned and from watching Arthur. He mocked a hot breath on Arthur's neck, then clamped down to suck on the tender skin. Arthur shivered in delight, then moaned.

"Move." Arthur commanded, and Alfred did just that.

He tried an experimental thrust to see how hard he could be with Arthur. When he received a gasp and a low moan, he knew he was using the right amount of force. He started a slow rhythm, and basked in the glow of Arthur panting and spreading his legs out wide for him. With his strong hold on Arthur's hips, he bounced him up and down on him with ease.

He moaned out as he kissed Arthur, and flicked his tongue around in Arthur's mouth. Arthur let him get away with attacking his mouth; he was too preoccupied with enjoying the pleasure that was far long overdue. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, and rolled his hips to meet Alfred's thrusts.

"More Alfred." He whispered and Alfred complied with harder and faster thrusts.

The loud moan that escaped Arthur's lips made it apparent that Alfred may be overdoing it, but he couldn't stop himself. Arthur was so cute with those red cheeks, slightly teared eyes, and that tiny bit of drool.

Alfred laid Arthur on his back, brought his the Briton's legs over his shoulder and continued his assault. He licked at Arthur's nipple, which resulted in Arthur drastically arching his back up to meet him. Arthur knew he was going to beyond sore tomorrow. He was no virgin, but after his break up or fall out with Francis, he hasn't been penetrated or stretched. He had a limber body, but this was still going to be overdoing it.

He didn't care, he wanted more and he chanted it shamelessly. Alfred found his sweet spot, and made his his vision go white. His body was so sensitive after being abstinent for so long. He moaned and clutched the bed sheets, his eyes hammered shut.

Alfred leaned over and licked at his neck, then captured Arthur's lips. It was a soft and tender kiss that didn't match well with powerful thrusts, but it was more beautiful than Arthur could ever imagine. Alfred pulled away from the kiss, and Arthur finally opened his eyes. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, and Arthur would swear on his life that Alfred's sky blue eyes held more emotion and care then any human he's ever met.

The only sweat on Alfred's body was from Arthur's, but that didn't make him look any less sexual. His broad shoulders and long torso hunched over Arthur. It was dominating and powerful, and Arthur couldn't get enough.

"Do you want to change positions?" Alfred asked in a low and husky voice.

Arthur smirked and nodded. Alfred pulled out and let Arthur get on his hands and knees. Alfred slowly re-entered to restart his rhythm. Arthur cried out wantonly as Alfred hit his prostate on his first entry. Alfred gripped his hips, and mercilessly attacked the same spot. The moans wavered with each thrust, sometimes choked back by saliva. Arthur's choppy blonde locks bounced in time to the rhythm of their love making.

Alfred leaned over and turned Arthur's head to him to give him a deep kiss. Their eyes stayed entranced into one another; Alfred's held so much pure love and emotion. Arthur loved him back, but his eyes were clouded over with pleasure.

"I can't...A-Alfred." Arthur breathed.

Alfred sped up his pace, and was probably going harder then he should have, but he wanted to hear him. The other's cry of pleasure, he wanted to hear his name being called. That beautiful melody only his lover could make.

"I want to hear you, as loud as you can." Alfred insisted.

"Oh god, oh- Alfred!" Throwing his head back and calling out his lover's name in the heat of passion, Arthur came hard onto himself and his bed.

Alfred pulled out, and watched as Arthur rolled to his back with a sigh. He had a small smile on his face. Alfred laid down next to him, and began to stroke the sweaty locks.

"I love you, Arthur." He said in a whisper so unlike him.

Arthur looked at him, and chuckled. "I love you too."

Alfred's eyes widened a bit, but they relaxed and he smiled back. Arthur didn't notice in his post-orgasmic bliss, but that smile held some sadness to it. Instead he cuddled closer to Alfred, and let sleep over take him.

Alfred held him close, like Arthur would disappear any second, and his sky blue eyes swirled with an unrelenting emotion. He loved Arthur, oh, how he loved Arthur, but it hurt. He made love to Arthur, and Arthur said that he loved him. So why wasn't he happy? Why did he want to cry if he had the ability to?

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Arthur woke up, and saw that Alfred was sleeping as well, or in sleep mode as it should be called. His thoughts went back to last night, and he blushed furiously. He did not regret it though. He loved every minute of it, and in that moment he confessed his true feelings.

He did feel a little bad though. Alfred didn't get the chance to climax. He was a robot, so that was a given, but something in Arthur's mind said he shouldn't have been the only one to reach orgasmic bliss. It was only fair Alfred get to experience it.

Arthur sighed, and knew that there was still a big hurdle to overcome with Alfred being a robot. He didn't care though, he would get through it. As long as Alfred still loved him, he could get through anything. It was a bit sappy, but Arthur believed in it.

This was going to be his fairytale ending.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this bit of smut and what not, I tried to romance it, but I don't know if I made it weird or too sappy.<p>

Anyway! Special awesome thanks to my amazing beta-er **Eva Hazuki**! Please Review and I'll see you guys next chapter. I hope.  
>I will give you guys warning...that I didn't want to put in like the summary this story has multiple parts. Like a Symphony. Each 'story' is part of a greater meaning and feelingoverall message. It is a bit of a tragedy in some ways.


End file.
